Love and Lust
by Youkai Koneko
Summary: HIATUS The Kimochi have been decimated by the Tsuchikage, save 4 kunoichi. They go seperate ways and get help from our friends from Konoha and Suna to kill the person who took everything from them! Pairings inside, rated T for violence, lang, and OOC-ness
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto or the characters from Naruto in this fanfiction. I only own the Kimochi clan.**

**NOTE: This has been edited!! I am re-doing the entire story!**

* * *

**Love And Lust**

**Prologue**

The Kimochi clan was a peaceful clan that lived in the Village Hidden in the Sky on the outskirts of the Land of Grass a little North of the Land of Fire. The Shinobi there each had an old kekkei genkai: the power to control the four elements of Wind, Fire, Earth, and Water. Along with inheriting the power to control an element, they get a feeling or trait to go along with it, like happiness, or being unpredictable. the newest generation were always the strongest, so they were always the ones that were preyed after. In this case, the 6th generation Kimochi cousins.

Hermione, being the oldest at 17 years, was the wind user and inherited the trait of love. She was also the tallest, bein 5' 10" and had short light brown hair. She wore her headband around her neck.

Emily, being twins with Katie, was the fire user with amazing strength and was 16 years old. She was as high as Hermione's neck at 5' 6" and shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. She also wore her headband around her neck.

Katie, Emily's twin, was the earth user and was the smartest in the group. She was 5' 5" also had shoulder length hair, but it was dark red. She wore her headband around her waist.

Kenisha, the youngest of the four at 14, was the water user and the wild one. She had black/dark brown hair down her back in a ponytail. She was also the shortest at 4' 11". Her headband was around her right arm. Together they accomplished many things and were praised as the best generation in their clan for being able to sign a contract with summonings at a young age: Hermione's were eagles, Emily's were cobras, Katie's were badgers, and Kenisha's were wolves.

But on the day when all four of them became capable kunoichi, the clan, or more specifically the cousins were targeted by power-hungry tyrants for their power and secrets. The clan fought for years, but in the end a Kage had heard of them and had brought Shinobi to take the village. More notably the Kage of the Land of Earth, the Tsuchikage.

He had rushed the village with brute force. Though water was earth's greatest weakness, the water user's had been depleted of Chakra from earlier battles and could not fight. Except Kenisha,. She fought alongside her cousins and eventually had the Tsuchikage stuck between she and her cousins and a pile of bodies.

But he had his own ace in the hole. At the peak of the battle, he set off an array of bombs that he had placed in the village in an earlier battle, and they triggered an earthquake with a magnitude of 9.5. When the final exploding tag went off, it blew up the compound and sent the cousins flying in three separate directions. Hermione wasn't thrown far, but was slammed into the ground and broke 45 bones on the left side of her body. Katie and Emily had held onto each other and had encased themselves in a sphere of Earth and were tossed into the sliding sands and whipping winds of the Land of Wind, battered and bloody. Kenisha tried to run, but went straight into another set of exploding tags, and when the final explosion set of, she was on her way to slamming into the Hokage Monument, the only feeling she knew of pain.

Ouch.

They were never to see each other again, as the Tsuchikage intended. But that doesn't stop them from looking. The Tsuchikage is still after them.

Let's start from their crash sites, shall we?


	2. Greetings and Meetings

**I edited this because it seemed horrible in my opinion. So here ya go!**

**Chapter One**

The Earth user awoke slowly and took a look at her surroundings, forgetting where she was. When she had been dreaming, she had heard explosions, screams, and cries of terror. She had seen the carnage, and then felt immense pain. And after seeing a white light, she had felt the scratch of sand.

But as she looked around, she saw beige colored walls, white sheets, and her twin sister on a hospital bed beside hers. _That's right_, she thought,_ I'm in a hospital, and Emily is here as well_. But who had taken her there? Did that mean her dream was real?

"Emily-nee-chan, wake up. Wake up! Dammit Emily-nee!!" Her twin was bloody and her once strawberry blonde hair was now brown and greasy. Her arm was bent at a weird angle and her bruises stood out against her pale skin. Worst of all, no matter how hard she tried, Katie couldn't get her sister's eyes to open.

Katie was at the point of shaking her now. It all came back to her now: She had woken up before. That was when she had noticed that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move her left leg. That, along with her other extensive injuries had infuriated her greatly. When she had first awoken, a girl about her age with a fan strapped to her back helped them inside a medical facility. She had tried to fight them, but fatigue had left her to just feebily twitch her arm.

Katie remembered her saying, "My name is Temari of the Sand. You have no need to be afraid; I'm here to help," before leaving her with some medic nin. Another wave of fatigue hit her and she had blacked out.

Leaving her thoughts, she returned to trying to awaken her sister. "Emily-nee-chan, wake the hell up before I punch you awake!" Emily had apparently heard that, because her eyes shot open and she had burst into a sweat.

"Katie, where the hell are we?" Katie shook her head.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Once again, Katie shook her head. "Hermione-nee and Kenisha-nee?"

"Did we win?" Katie looked at Emily and shook her head gravely, tears stining the wounds on her face.

"I don't know where we are, and I don't know where Hermione and Kenisha are, and we lost. We lost. Mom and Dad... they're... They just went and..." Emily's eyes lost their faint glow and she curled up in her sheets, breaking down as everything came back to her. Katie cried with her, longing to pull the broken girl into her arms and give her some small comfort. But there was no comfort for this.

Emily and Katie stopped crying and were reduced to sniffles, holding themselves pitifully. Katie was the first to speak again. "When we get out of here, we need to find them. Hermione and Kenisha, I mean. We can't just--"

"What if they're dead too, Katie-nee?! WHAT IF THEY'RE DEAD LIKE EVERYONE ELSE? THEN WHAT?!" Emily was hysterical, but then got a crazy glint in her eye. "If we could just kill that bastard... maybe... maybe it'll all be okay... Katie-nee, we need to kill him!!"

"We can't go yet. Our wounds haven't healed yet. We can go when we're healed, but we need to see if Hermione and Kenisha are okay--Emily-nee? Dammit, wake up!!" Emily had fallen asleep listening to her twin's rambling. Katie took a moment to hit herself in the forehead for trying to explain something to her slower twin and then took a chance to reach over and shake her violently.

"Emily-nee, we can't sleep! We can't rest until that bastard that killed our clan is DEAD! You, and our cousins and I are the only ones left. We've got to think. Then we can kill him." The door opened and Temari walked in, I recognized her by her sandy blonde pig-tails and that large black fan.

"Who the hell are you?" Emily said. Temari held her hands up.

"You can't expect a kunoichi to resist eavesdropping on a couple of newcomers with no history, could you? One: Who are your other cousins? Two: What happened to you guys? I want answers." Temari put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot on the floor.

_'She acts like Hermione,'_ Katie thought with a laugh. Emily snickered as well.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You want to know?" Emily said, leaning back. Katie almost stopped her, but decided against it; the more help, the better.

Temari nodded. "Okay, it all began with our kekkei genkai..."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, the sun was setting, and Gai had forced a certain spandex wearing ninja to go home and get some rest. He had decided to take the long way, though his dojo was on the outskirts of the village. As he passed the Hokage Monument, he spotted a small silhouette. It stumbled and then fell, creating a small cloud of dust to form.

_'It must be an_ injured animal,' Lee thought. Being known for his sympathy with woodland creatures, he headed to the stairs on the side of the mountain and sped to the place where he thought he saw the animal. But when he got closer, he realized it was a tan girl a little younger than him. Her black/dark brown hair was plastered to her face with sweat and her breathing was soft. There was blood spattered on her navy blue clothing, and the rips exposed bruises and deep cuts in her flesh. She was also badly burned on her legs and stomach, and most of her pants were charred away, as if she had tried to jump away from the flames. He shook her a little bit, defeating his better judgement to just leave her there and get help. As he was shaking her, he noticed her headband. _'A kunoichi from the Land of Grass?'_

"Umm...excuse me, are you okay?" When she didn't answer, he got scared. "Hello, my name is Rock Lee, are you injured?"

He got no answer. Lee lifted her wrist and checked her pulse. There was a faint beat, but it was slowly fading away. His eyes widened as her breathing stopped._ 'What do I do,'_ Lee thought frantically. Then it hit him. He was taught in the Academy that if a teammate ever stops breathing you have to administrate CPR.

"Please do not hit me when you awake." He held her nose and took a deep breath, and then he breathed into her and pushed on her chest a couple times. He felt her wrist. Nothing. He tried a couple more times.

When he didn't feel anything, he looked at her face, then at the sun setting into the distant trees. _'I guess I was too late.'_ He had begun to get up when he heard a faint cough. Lee then set his attention yet again on the girl, who tried to get up but fell back to the ground. She cried in pain and held onto her side, which was bleeding fervently. He laughed a little and sighed, untying his bandages from his hands and letting her wrap them around her wound.

"I see that the Power of Youth agreed to let you live. For that, I am glad." He smiled softly, the glint from his teeth slightly blinding the poor girl; she blinked rapidly and sat up with the help of Lee.

The girl coughed again and said faintly, "T-Thank you, I don't know how--" She was stopped when Lee put a hand on her lips. Her eyes burned with anger and she reached her hand up to smack his hand away, but she was too weak. He put his hand down and held her shoulders, lest she fell backward.

"Do not talk, you need rest. And do not worry, I am not going to leave you." The girl shook her head.

"No...I need help. My name is Kimochi...Kenisha, and my clan was... My clan was..." Kenisha furrowed her brows and tried to remember. Lee waited patiently; having dealt with Naruto for most of his Genin days, he knew that it would be a minute. But she didn't look stupid to him. She looked hurt. Apparently, she had struck the gold mine, because fat tears rolled down her cheeks as she whimpered, reaching out weakly toward the North East. "N-no... no!" She wobbled and got a tired look in her eyes as she reached up to wipe them. She looked back at Lee and turned away quickly. "N-no, I can't show weakness... not to the enemy..."

"You need rest and recovery before you can show strength to me," Lee said, a little hurt that she thought him an enemy. "And before that even, you must let me take you to a medical facility at once." Kenisha nodded and sighed, falling backward and hitting her head on the rock. Her tears did not stop as he lifted her onto his back and made his way to the Konoha Hospital.

* * *

Hermione was limping inside a barrier of stone, obviously pissed. Her outfit was covered in her enemies' blood and she wanted out to get the last of them. She had had her fill of crying over loved ones and wanted to bust out and slice the guards of her cell to bits. But she couldn't access her Chakra, which scared her.

"Hey!! You let me out of here right now!!" she yelled to the small window in front of her. Her call was answered with a slash of a sword, inches from her face. She stumbled back and collapsed on the floor, glaring up at the glinting death stick in the window.

"Shut your mouth, wench! You're here as a captive for the Tsuchikage, and he is the one that shall answer your question if he sees fit. Open your mouth again and the sword is going through you it!!" The guard walked away from the window and returned to his rounds.

"The Tsuchikage... yeah right. I'm the eldest: he only wants my secrets. I need to get out of here." She got shakily up to her feet and looked to her other window, which showed her tall stone buildings and mountains in the distance. If only she could get outside! Then she could summon her boss eagle and fly out of there, and possibly save some of her clan that hadn't died yet... maybe even her cousins. "Are you all alright? I wonder.."

"Hey you, I said SHUT UP!" A kunai flew into the cell and struck her in the shoulder, causing her to bite her lip to hold back a scream. When the shadow she knew was the guard walked away, she pulled the kunai out and ripped her sleeve to bandage the wound.

_'Damn, service is less than satisfactory,' _Hermione thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a strong wind and the swish of a cloak. _'I didn't create that wind...'_

"Kimochi Hermione, you are now a part of our organization." She turned around only to have enough time to distinguish the pattern on the cloak: Red clouds.

* * *


	3. And you are?

**Disclaimer: I only own the Kimochi clan, which is sadly not Naruto.**

**Chapter Two**

"You see... our clan is valuable, but not very well-known, and for good reason," Katie started, adjusting her injured leg onto a pillow and leaning back. "We have some sort of mythical kekkei genkai: the power to control the elements, indefinitely. That means that the jutsu that you ninja waste valuable Chakra to use won't take us half as much, if at all. And all of the youngest ones are the strongest, not the other way around. That's why we were targeted in the first place."

"How did the Tsuchikage know, if this clan was supposed to be so secretive?"

Emily answered this time. "He used to be in it, by marraige. We have no idea when or how, but he was. It was a long time ago, when the elders were young. Shoulda just executed him, in my opinion."

Temari nodded. "So that's why he attacked, because he knew how valuable your kekkei genkai is. Then, why did he kill everyone then?"

"Because he was kicked out, that's why. Little bastard didn't get a place in the gang, so he lights everyone up and leaves the last of them to die," Emily said, clenching both her fists, even though it hurt.

"Not only that, but because he wanted the power for himself. He'd have to leave us alive... but I guess it slipped his mind since he tried to anihhilate us. We don't even know where Kenisha or Hermione are. Those are the other two that survived," Katie said, her voice dropping to a whisper as she leaned her head to the side to take off her glasses and rubbed her temples.

"Damn, you guys had it rough." Temari was now sitting down on Emily's bed. "And you weren't even prepared, were you? What if he finds the others and kills them too?"

"No kidding," Katie said turning over, "That's why we have to get out of here and find our other cousins." Temari held up a finger and wagged it.

"Not with a broken leg you're not. Keep here for a little bit. Besides you haven't met my brothers." Emily's eyes glittered anime style despite having just talked about the death of her clan.

"You have _brothers_? Are they hot?"

"I should be considered so," said a voice behind them. Katie raised an eyebrow.

"And you are?" The boy walked into the light. He was dressed in black with little tips on the top of his head similar to ears. He also had something white on his back, but Katie couldn't see it clearly with her glasses off.

"My name is Kankuro of the Sand or more specifically: Kankuro the Puppets Master!!" Kankuro was standing on top of Katie's bed and was applauded by an imaginary crowd. Katie did the nervous eye twitch and slid away slowly. He received a smack in the back in the head from Temari.

"Known to me as Kanky or Kankuro, my little brother." Kankuro rubbed where she hit him. "And that was the nice way of dealing with him," she said, smirking.

"That wasn't nice at all!! Big sisters shouldn't do that to there little brothers. Speaking of little brothers, where's Gaara?" Temari thought for a moment, tapping her fan on the ground beside her thoughtfully.

"On the roof, why?" Kankuro nodded his head and sped out of the room without another word. Emily's eyes had lost their glitter.

"He isn't hot at all! He looks like a twisted bat with a white bag on his back!!" Temari sighed and Katie hit Emily in the back of her head.

"Be nice. He's the one who helped me carry you into this place." She put her hands on her hips and flipped her bangs, which had fallen into her eyes when she dipped her head.

"Are you saying we're _fat_?" Katie inquired threateningly, her arms tensing slightly.

"You know you can't do anything to me with that busted arm of yours. And no, I wasn't calling you fat. My fan was weighing me down a little bit; I just got enhancements on it. And before I leave, I need you two to promise me something." Emily nodded and Katie got a look.

"What?" After doing some thinking in her head, she nodded too.

"Okay, I want you to promise me you won't go running off and getting killed while you're gone. And when you find your cousins, I want to meet them. Okay?" She held her right pinky out. Katie and Emily followed suit and all their pinkies met and were wrapped around the other.

"So this means we're friends?" Emily asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

Kenisha opened her dark brown eyes to a bright light. "Nice to see you're finally awake." Kenisha jumped and looked frantically around the room for the owner of the voice. Unfortunately, it was right beside her and her head ran into it.

_WHAM!_

"Owww!! What was that," she shouted, rubbing her head and frowning. "Are you trying to kill me or something?"

"That would be my clipboard. And no, I'm not. Are you okay?" A tall blonde woman was standing beside her bed. Her large chest took up most of her vision, so Kenisha quickly turned her head to the side. The woman's amber eyes bore into her and then softened when Kenisha looked up at her helplessly. The woman tried putting a hand on Kenisha's forehead, but Kenisha shied away, a little scared.

"And you are?" Kenisha looked up and wrapped her arms around herself, despite how much it hurt. Both of them were in slings, as well as her knee in a brace and the side of her face gauzed up. She also had burn marks on her body, which she could feel more than see. These had aloe on them. The woman crossed her arms across her large bosom and smiled a little.

"I'm Tsunade, and to you: _the one who saved your sorry ass._ Or just Tsunade-sama, the Hokage of Konohagakure." Kenisha gave her a look and leaned back into her pillows, trying to get as far away as possible from the woman.

"Isn't it the boy that saved me, not you? And by the way, my name is--" Tsunade put a hand up, silencing the brunette.

"I know what your name is: Kimochi Kenisha. And you're here because you clan got massacred by the Tsuchikage. Anything else you need to tell me?" Kenisha gave here a funny look, plopping her slung arms beside her and cocking her head.

"Yeah, I have something to say. One: Can you read minds? Two: Where's the boy who saved me. I want to thank him." Tsunade sighed.

"To answer your question before you began _interrogating me,_ Rock Lee did save you from immediate death, but _I _saved you from the injuries I noticed after he took you here. All he did was give you an indirect kiss: a kiss of_ life._ And don't be foolish, I can't read minds. And by the way, Lee's outside the door."

Kenisha looked toward the door and sure enough, the green clad Shinobi walked in holding a bouquet of flowers. He set them in a nearby vase and sat down in the chair in front of Kenisha's bed. "Good morning, Kenisha-chan. Are you feeling any better today?" Kenisha nodded and got a smile from Lee. "That is good to hear. I would not like to see an ally in trouble, and neither would my teammates." He gestured at the door, and Kenisha was only able to distinguish their clothing before getting smothered in a bone-crushing hug.

There was a girl about a year older than she was that wore her chocolate hair in buns, wearing a white and maroon colored top and maroon capris; a boy with pearly eyes wearing white robes, dark gray pants and a stern expression; and a tall man with large eyebrows, dressed in green spandex with a tactical vest on top. The girl had come and hugged her first.

"Oh my God!! I was so worried!!" The boy with pearly eyes just watched as his teammate squeezed the life out of the patient.

"I--can't--breathe--please get off!!" Kenisha pushed the girl off of her and put a hand to her chest, breathing hard.

"Sorry.." the girl said softly. "My name is TenTen; Lady Tsunade asked me to keep you at my house until you find a suitable place to stay. These guys are Hyuuga Neji and Maito Guy-sensei," TenTen said pointing at each man in turn. Neji still had a stern expression on his face as TenTen introduced him.

"TenTen-chan...don't you think it's time to bring this girl to your home? I can see she's getting tired of Tsunade-sama."

He was right, for as he was talking, Kenisha was fighting Tsunade, who was trying to put a painkiller into her arms. "Hell _no_! You are not putting that needle in me; not on your life!!" Tsunade looked over at Lee, who had been silent since he team came in.

"Could you hold her down? As you can see, I'm having--ow! Stop you BRAT!--trouble." Lee nodded and wrapped his arms around Kenisha's waist, who in turn tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Tsunade had the needle ready and gave Kenisha the 1-2-3 on each arm.

"And...there, all done! Feel better?" she said in a baby voice. Kenisha pouted and turned to TenTen, holding her arm childishly.

"You're the one who is supposed to take care of me?" TenTen nodded. "Alright, then get me out of here!!"

"OK! Let's go, new roomie!"

* * *

"And who the hell are you?" Hermione asked threateningly. The man had brought her to a large stone chamber with a small pool of water near what she thought to be the entrance. The man laughed at her question.

"I guess there's no harm in saying it: I am Uchiha Itachi, former ANBU captain of the Hidden Leaf Village. And you are to be my new partner."

"A partner in what?" Itachi sighed.

"What are they teaching children these days?"

"I'm no child."

Itachi ran his fingers through his bangs and sighed again, chuckling softly. "The Akatsuki: organization of the most powerful defected ninja throughout the Five Great Shinobi Nations. And you are going to be my partner to capture all things powerful in this world." Hermione smirked.

"How can I be part of the Akatsuki if I'm not evil? And just so you know: I'm 17." Itachi laughed again. "What's so damn funny?! Do all maniacs laugh after their captives are finished talking? 'Cause I'm getting pretty sick of it." She tapped her foot on the stone floor and the tapping rang throughout the room. She was getting irritated and without her strength she couldn't use her jutsu. He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist.

"I think you to be silent now, Kimochi Hermione." He rushed behind her and knocked her out before she could say her intended words:

"You sick son of a bitch."

* * *

**Me: Yeah, didn't change much in this chapter, but there's gonna be some major cosmetic changes on this fic.**

**Please Review, the next revised chapters will be up shortly!**

* * *


	4. He thinks WHAT?

****

Me: OK, HERE'S THE NEXT ONE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the remaining members of the Kimochi clan.=) They kick ass.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Kenisha was pacing around TenTen's bedroom, waiting for the bun-wearing kunoichi to get back up with whatever surprise she'd bring her. TenTen's bedroom was painted light brown with bamboo all over, and in the morning light it looked like Kenisha was in a bamboo forest. _'Where is she?' _The door opened and TenTen came in with a gallon of chocolate cookie dough ice cream, two spoons and a smile.

"Yay!" Kenisha's eyes got glittery as TenTen handed her a spoon. After a couple spoonfuls, Kenisha stopped eating and got brain freeze. "It's chilling my brain and any brain cells I have left!!"

TenTen laughed. "So, do you like it?" Kenisha nodded, holding her head in pain. TenTen put a hand on Kenisha's forehead and Kenisha stopped rolling in the ground.

"Whoa, thanks TenTen. How do you do that?" Kenisha said, picking the spoon back up and putting it in her mouth like a 5 year old. Her wounds had healed nicely so all she had were faint scars on her arms from where her burns were.

"It's a secret; just like the fact that Lee thinks you're cute."

Kenisha choked on her ice cream until it melted down her throat. "He thinks WHAT?!" An embarassed blush crept to her cheeks. "What would my mom say..." TenTen shook her head. _'This kid...'_

"You need to tell me about this dude, TenTen." Kenisha was in her face. TenTen shoved her onto the bed.

"Jeez, why are you asking?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because if the dude who saved my life thinks I'm cute then he could've done _more_ than just give me CPR up there!" TenTen gasped.

"Lee would _never_ do that!! You need to lighten up and take it from someone who has known him for 6 years!!" TenTen looked offended that she'd even think such a thing and Kenisha faltered and hugged herself, looking down at her bare feet.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed. I guess that losing my family's changed me a little bit, cuz I never used to act like this…all the time, anyway. My older brother James used to calm me down all the time when I got hyper…" TenTen's expression softened.

"I guess that makes two of us. I don't have a family either; my parents died in a war a while back. They used to calm me down too…" There was an awkward silence until Kenisha spoke up.

"So…am I going to have to be a kunoichi for you guys now? I already know a lot of water-based jutsu, and I'm a pretty decent fighter and all. I just thought since I'll be here from now until some other time I should work for you guys; especially since I did a lot of damage to your monument." TenTen nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right; you really did break off a bunch of the monument, and we're running low on capable ninja nowadays...Okay, I guess we can talk Tsunade-sama into it."

"Yay!! I'm gonna be a Leaf kunoichi now! Yay!!" Kenisha was hopping around the room until TenTen growled and took out a kunai.

"Stop running around!" She threw it and it pinned Kenisha's shirt to the wall. Kenisha gasped and squirmed in delight.

"Your aim is awesome!! If Emily tried that, she'd have killed me!"

"Who's Emily?" TenTen asked.

"Well, Emily is my cousin, and she's twins with Katie. They're two of the people that survived. The only other one is Hermione, and she was good at everything."

"So you four... you're the only ones, then?"

Kenisha nodded sadly. "Mhm.... Guess I never really thought about how much I'd miss them until they were gone..." TenTen nodded with her.

"You try not to think about it, but you can't avoid it: It's how life is here, in the world of Shinobi and Kunoichi. You just have to grit and bear it when the time comes. Some people, like me and you, try to live on the best we can, respecting their memory. And then there's people like Sasuke, who wants to kill his older brother Itachi, because he massacred the Uchiha clan--"

"-Yeah, but I want to kill the Tsuchikage too-"

"And then there's people like Neji, and he just let his heart freeze over, becoming unemotional, cold, distant, and most of all uncaring. That is, until Naruto changed him. He helped change Sasuke too, and now they're doing fine. I'm even with--" She stopped herself and blushed faintly. Kenisha didn't catch this, for she had went back to the ice cream again.

TenTen sighed. _'Thank God she didn't find out...'_

"Hey Temari, why do you have that fan on your back all the time?"

"It's my weapon," Temari replied and went back to polishing her fan. Emily raised an eyebrow.

"So you're a wind user?" Temari nodded.

"Very good, Emily! That was smart," Katie said with sarcasm.

"I'm going to ignore that. Now I see, that's why you act like Hermione all the time," Emily yelled. Katie covered her ears and sighed.

"Damn twin..."

Temari was finished polishing so she put the fan back on her back. "So, how is it used," Katie asked, eager to do something other than lay in bed all day. Temari's face looked wary.

"First, may I ask why you're so interested in knowing about me?"

"Because I'm bored and you're the only other person in this room apart from me who's sane, so continue."

"Hey," Emily yelled. She was ignored.

"Well, I first focus my chakra into the fan, and then swing it, creating a blast of wind. Then using the chakra in the fan, I can make the wind razor sharp and slice people with it: thus creating the Wind Scythe jutsu." Emily applauded her.

"Emily, stop," Katie said with a sigh.

"Fine, lil' miss I'm-so-f*cking-awesome-I-can-tell-Emily-to-shut-up," Emily said, sticking her tongue out and throwing a pillow at Katie. Her twin caught it and sighed.

"Emily-nee, what have I told you about your rash mouth?"

* * *

"Nice catch, Itachi! Can I _play _with her?"

"No, Sasori. She is going to be my new partner, so you will not make her one of your sick puppets." Sasori sighed.

"Does no one see that my puppetry is _art_?" He stalked away, mumbling to himself. Itachi then continued to his quarters in the Akatsuki base, hoisting Hermione back on his shoulder from her place on his arm. After a couple minutes, he reached his quarters and opened the door.

He threw Hermione on his bed, thus waking her up. She got a good look at her surroundings and growled. "What the hell--where the hell did you take me, you bastard?!" She tried sitting up, but her body wouldn't let her; she was out of Chakra.

"You are in my living quarters; soon to be ours."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Uh-uh, HELL NO!! I am _not _living here with you; you may be hot, but I'm not ready to live a life of servitude to you or the Akatsuki!!" Itachi sucked his teeth.

"Tsk, tsk, Hermione-chan. I thought you would at least see reason. Now I must force you." Hermione's gaze never left Itachi's as he repositioned himself in front of her.

_'What the fuck is he going to do now,'_ she thought.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!!"

_**His eyes turned blood red and had crossing symbols in them. When she saw them, her mind went blank and she fell into a pit of darkness. She was reliving the attack on her village all over again: the flames, the upturned houses, the screams of the villagers.**_

_**She couldn't believe it. She shook her head and shut her eyes tight, trying to get the image out of her mind. She opened, and it was still there.**_

**_She was re-living the Kimochi Massacre._**

_**"You will be in this world for 4 days."**_

**_"No...no, this can't be! Where are you, Itachi?!" He chuckled, and Hermione followed the sound and witnessed her mother and father getting slaughtered by Iwa shinobi, then get their bodies crushed by earth. She held back tears and ran around, trying to find a way out. Her family was being killed left and right, blood getting on her clothes and their screams and gurgled cries of pain in her ears. She jumped onto the burning buildings and searched again for an exit._**

**_There was none in sight. She screamed into the sky,"Damn you, YOU F*CKING BASTARD! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"_**

**_Then the world warped and she fell to the ground. She was now at the instant when they fought the Tsuchikage. Hermione tried to tell Kenisha to stop fighting, to come to her, but she didn't seem to hear her. She just kept slashing at the old man with her katanas, only to find him above her, crushing her with the earth, until she ran away, biting her lip. Her tears were running down her face, because behind him were the almost unrecognizable bodies of her mother and father._**

**_"Kenisha, get your ass over here right now! Do you hear me?!" A blast of fire swelled inches away from her and she spun to see who it was from. She saw Katie and Emily fighting side by side, throwing flaming rocks at the old man, who just dodged them like they were throwing peanuts at him. Hermione ran toward Katie and Emily and tried to hold onto them. They faded away. The scenario warped again, this time to the time of the explosion._**

**_"Now, by my hands, the Kimochi clan will be destroyed," she heard the Tsuchikage screech into the night._**

**_"No you fools, don't go toward him!!" Her cries went unanswered as her cousins closed in on the one who took everything away the next instant. The flash left her blinded as she was flung back, scraping against the ground. She lifted her head, and instead of finding an empty crater as she had in the actual event, she saw the three charred bodies of her cousins and the Tsuchikage standing above her._**

**_"You're next, pretty one..."_**

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_**

Hermione's eyes shot open; she was sweating all over, her salty tears leaving sticky trails her cheeks..

"Three seconds," she heard Itachi say from somewhere beside her.

"What," she asked in a raspy voice. Her mouth was dry from screaming so much.

"What you just lived through was three seconds to me. But to you, it was an eternity, wasn't it?" She stiffened.

_'How does he know that?'_

"You need to choose: Join the Akatsuki or experience the same pain until you do, which will slowly escalate until you go insane. What will you choose?" Hermione's eyes watered up and tears began to fall down her face. The images of the attack were burned into her mind. The thought of losing it all again, and reliving it... Then she thought of what would happen if she joined. He would stop. And then, eventually, she would find a way out and find her cousins. She weighed the two choices and decided joining was best.

Now time to sap it up.

"Alright, I'll join you. Just no more...no more pain." Hermione cried even harder, though this time it was fake. Itachi smiled, immediately seeing through it, but not letting on.

"Good choice. I'll give you the antidote for the pain now." He put a bottle to her lips and she drank from it. The liquid inside tasted sweet and seared down her throat. She felt her Chakra regenerating inside her body and ease her tired limbs.

"Thank you, Itachi-kun," she muttered, though it sounded strained. Itachi smirked.

"Itachi_-_kun? I like that. You're even better than I thought." His expression softened. "You probably need some comfort." Itachi held Hermione as she began crying again, but Hermione was actually faking. Her mother had always said that she was a beautiful actor...

"I--can't- _'sniff'_-thank you any more for sparing me, Itachi-kun!" Again with the "Itachi-kun". Maybe it was just an effort to keep from getting hurt again, but he didn't care. He was being shown an honorific of affection and that was enough for him.

"Shh, shh, you'll be fine. You won't cry anymore when I'm here." The two sat there in silence until darkness fell on the outside world. But to Hermione felt like the sun was shining. Not only was she going to see her cousins, but with the way he was treating her, she'd have a precious person coming with her.

She'd just have to act through the organization first.

* * *

**Me: Oh. My. God. Is she falling for him?**

**TenTen:** **I don't know, but this is getting good!!**

**Emily: Why is Hermione hugging Itachi?**

**Me: You're supposed to be in the Sand Village!! **

**Emily: Fine, **_**don't**_** greet me with open arms. I'm leaving!**

**Katie: You did it now.**

**TenTen and Me: JUST GO!!**

* * *


	5. Initiation

**Me: This chapter is only slightly revised, so enjoy the slight crappy-ness.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! WAHH DX.... Haha, I'm joking, But it would be sweet though....**

* * *

Chapter Four

The sun was pouring through the window as Kenisha opened her eyes and turned over to see TenTen's closed ones; she had been cuddling her while she slept, like most things that ended up in her bed. TenTen was kind enough to let her sleep in her bed last night, but it seems TenTen had crawled in while she slept. Not that she minded: It had been going on for weeks now. TenTen was stirring beside her as she got up and tried to find the bathroom. "Neji...don't go...evil…" Kenisha turned around and realized TenTen was talking in her sleep.

_'Why is she dreaming about that Neji kid?'_

She poked her in her forehead repeatedly and giggled when TenTen didn't move.

"TenTen...TenTen...TenTen!!" TenTen's eyes flashed open and she took a kunai out from under her pillow. "Oh God!! TenTen, it's me!!"

Kenisha held her hands up. "Oh... sorry, Kenisha." She put the kunai back under her pillow and yawned softly.

"TenTen, where's the bathroom?" Kenisha asked hurriedly, and TenTen noticed the girl bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, holding her hands inbetween her legs

"Down the hall, the door on the left," TenTen said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Kenisha rushed out of room. TenTen sighed and got out of bed too and headed downstairs to find her cereal **(Special K; haha).** She found it next to the sugar and took out two bowls. As she was pouring the cereal, TenTen heard a loud crash and an "Owww!! Where did that come from?!" Kenisha entered the kitchen seconds later, so she pieced two and two together.

"_Oooo_, Special K! I used to eat this all the time!" Kenisha took her bowl and sat down at the small table. "Thanks TenTen!" She then ate her cereal.

"You're welcome Kenisha. Since the ANBU didn't find anything wrong, I'm allowed to give you anything I want to. Since you're not a threat, anyway." TenTen sat down next to her with her own ball and began to eat, staring at Kenisha. She swallowed and then grinned.

"Hey TenTen, why were you talking in your sleep about that Neji kid I met a while back?"

TenTen blushed a faint pink before answering, "He's kinda... Well, he's very important to me. That's all..."

"Seemed like more than that to me. You were saying something about him, something evil, and telling him not to go. Is there something you're missing?" Kenisha's grin turned into a smile when TenTen's blush reddened.

"His uncle isn't treating him as he should, so I called his uncle evil. And well... Neji's just a very important person to me."

"Your boyfriend?"

She nodded. "Yeah... you're actually one of the only people to figure it out without knowing us first. We spent so much time together beforehand, people had already assumed..." She shook her head and smiled. "OK, new subject. Remember, we have to convince Lady Tsunade to make you a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village, and that's going to take more than just speech. You'll have to fight someone and prove your skills in front of her." Kenisha spit out the cereal in her mouth, getting it on the floor, her borrowed pj's, and back into her bowl.

"Sorry about the mess, but WHAT?! Who am I fighting against?!" TenTen shook her head, sighing.

"I don't know it's up to her." The older girl shrugged.

"Ah damn," Kenisha cursed in her cereal. "I'm done for..."

"Don't be like that, and you better clean up your mess before you get up." TenTen scolded motherly like.

"Okay." Kenisha finished her cereal and TenTen handed her a washcloth. When Kenisha was done, something hit her. "Hey TenTen, what am I supposed to wear at this fight? I can't just waltz in there in you pj's, no offense," she said, gesturing to her white cameo and forest green sweats. "I actually would rather use these, but considering they're a bit revealing..."

TenTen nodded; Kenisha had a large bust, and jumping around an arena full of male and female villagers, not to mention teenagers wasn't a very good idea. "None taken. I guess you can wear my old clothes. Do you like pink?" Kenisha shook her head. "Then how does navy sound?"

"Sounds good." Kenisha followed TenTen upstairs to her closet. In the closet, TenTen dug through the millions of spare shuriken and a couple crossbows until she reached her clothes. "Here," TenTen said after a minute. Her hand was covered in small cuts.

"You want band-aids on those?" Kenisha asked. TenTen laughed.

"Band-aids? These are the smallest cuts I've gotten in a while, and I'm the weapons mistress of Konoha!" Kenisha laughed along with her and then examined the outfit. It definitely was navy, with a navy top with red clasps and navy pants. TenTen saw Kenisha's look. "Know what? Just go through my closet until you find something..."

"Thanks TenTen, you're the best!" Kenisha said and ran to the closet, pulled some clothes out and ran into the bathroom, laughing all the way and muttering about how awesome TenTen was. TenTen shook her head and smiled.

_'She acts like a child; I guess that's what I like about her'_ TenTen thought. TenTen heard the shower turn on and a yell of "Ahh, i-it's c-cold!!" TenTen laughed and took out an outfit and a towel out of the linen closet and headed to the bathroom downstairs. When ready to step in the shower, she _checked_ the water first and then stepped in. After washing herself, she stayed in the water for a little bit. She had enough cash to let he water bill flow a bit. From upstairs, she heard Kenisha get out, stumble around, run into a couple things and finally stomp on the floor.

"Ow! You damn towel rack, stop mocking me!" Then she stopped moving again.

_'If she passes, then she'll be a permanent member of the village, and we can live together. It'll be like having a sister...What am I thinking, get yourself together TenTen! Even though we've only just met, she's been real nice to have around...I'd better get out.' _She turned off the water and dried off then got her clothes on. She was about to put her hair in buns but decided against it; she was going to put her hair in braided pigtails today. Then she forgot she left her ties in her room. "Hey Kenisha, can you get my hair ties," TenTen yelled through the ceiling.

"Okay, are you decent," was the response. "Yes! Now please get my hair ties!"

She heard a thud and footsteps on wood. The door opened and Kenisha walked in. "You don't look half bad in my clothes," TenTen said. Kenisha was wearing a white tank top with a sky blue and navy long sleeve on the right side, some navy cargo pants, a shuriken holster and her own navy army boots with open-toes.

"You don't look half bad with your hair down," Kenisha replied. TenTen blushed and fidgeted in her white tank top and forest green cargo pants, braiding her hair and looking pointedly away. She didn't really mind being complimented, but it felt strange, coming from a stranger.

"Thanks. You're actually the only person who's seen my hair down besides my team. You look nice with your hair down too, though it didn't look black before..." TenTen pointed at Kenisha's wet hair. It was Kenisha's turn to blush. Her hair was the same length as TenTen's, flowing down her back in black cascades.

"Yeah, it got darker with the water. It sorta does that anyway; it's getting closer to winter and all. I dunno... How bout yours? How come you keep it up in buns all the time if you look this good?"

"It gets in the way. I don't want to hack it all off on accident, now do I?"

"I see. I only have it down when I take a shower and on special occasions. Other than that, it'll just get in the way, especially on missions."

"Exactly! That's what I keep telling them! You know if you pass the initiation, you could live with me and we could talk about stuff like this a lot more, since you have nowhere else to go."

Kenisha blinked. "Wow, TenTen that'd be awesome, but I make a mess a lot of the time and I don't want to impose. And besides, I've gotta find my cousins and the Tsuchikage and with their help, kill him! But anyway, you don't want me to--"

"No buts, missy. And besides, I like it when you make a mess or fall or something. It makes me feel all happy inside, probably 'cause I've never had anybody like that in my house before, not even when my parents were alive. And you're adorable, haven't you noticed that? You're already acting like what a younger sister should anyway." She put a hand on Kenisha's shoulder. "And I'll help you kill him. His village and ours has been enemies for a long time anyway. So, can you stay if you pass? We can find your cousins too!" TenTen's eyes were watering. Kenisha gave her a empathetic look.

"You're an orphan too?" She gave her a hug. "I'll stay." TenTen stopped crying immediately.

"Thanks Kenisha, this means so much to me." She wiped her eyes. "So, you ready to go?"

"Not until I put my hair up. To the hair ties!" Kenisha yelled and pointed dramatically out of the doorway.

15 minutes later

"YOU'RE FIGHTING AT THE CHUNIN EXAM FIELD?!"

"What's that," Kenisha said rubbing her head.

"It's just the _biggest fighting arena in Konoha_!! Lady Tsunade must be serious; your opponent must be tough!!" A man with a scar across his nose approached them.

"Kimochi Kenisha, I am Umino Iruka, your proctor. You are requested in the ring at once. TenTen, you should go to the stands." The girls said their goodbyes and Kenisha walked in the ring. She took a glance at her opponent and gasped.

"_Lee_? Why him?"

"No time to talk right now, get over here," Iruka said pointing at a spot next to him. When Kenisha got there he turned to the public. "The initiation fight between Rock Lee and Kimochi Kenisha will begin now!!" Kenisha heard yells and screams and she looked around and just noticed the crowd around the arena.

"Hey Kenisha-chan." Kenisha turned to Lee. "Do your best," Lee said with a shiny smile. Kenisha nodded.

"Thanks, I will; you do too, okay?" She smiled softly and Lee blushed faintly.

"Right."

Iruka was getting impatient. "I said begin. So begin." He jumped out of the way and Lee jumped into the air.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Kenisha sidestepped and did some handsigns.

"Water Style: Tears of the Befallen!" The clouds turned gray and rained on the entire arena. The drops were needle sharp. Lee winced as they pricked his skin, but Kenisha looked unaffected. She grinned. "You like," she asked, putting her hand out in the rain and catching some droplets in her hand. The drops spiraled around her hand breifly before shooting at Lee.

He dodged them and smiled. "I see: This is the power of the Kimochi kekkei genkai. I can work around that." He kneeled down and took of his orange legwarmers along with something tan with writing on it.

"I am sorry, but this fight is going to end very soon," he said before he dropped them on the ground. The ground shook and the things he dropped created two small craters, making Kenisha step back in shock.

_'Lead weights? HOW MUCH DO THOSE DAMN THINGS WEIGH?' _She didn't have time to think about that as she whirled around just in time to get hit by Lee's kick. She flew through the air and flipped just in time to land feet first on the wall.

"So you're partial to Taijutsu? Let's see if my brand is any better," Kenisha said after wiping blood from her mouth. She jumped in the air and disappeared in the rain.

_'What?'_ Lee thought. He looked around but didn't catch a glimpse of her until she kicked him in the chest, then in the side, and then when he was turned around looking for her, sliding her fingers across his cheek. She giggled, and it seemed to bounce off the droplets like sonar.

"She's playing with me. I will have to get serious." He closed his eyes and tried to sense her Chakra like Neji had taught him to in use in tough situations. He found her signature somewhere to his right. "I have found you!!" He charged and punched at the spot. He connected with...her chest. The crowd "oooed". Kenisha got pissed.

"_You pervert_!! You're going to get it now!!" She made some handsigns and declared, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" She slammed her hands on the ground and kanji flowed around them. The rain stopped and a puff of smoke erupted around her. _'A summoning?'_ Lee thought.

Furry wolf ears poked out of the smoke, followed by shining gold eyes and large fangs. The rest of the body followed: powerful legs with currents of water surrounding his paws, along with sharp claws. On his back were flowing currents going all the way to his tail where the current ended. He was about as large as Akamaru but a lot fiercer. Hokkaido howled into the morning light, frightening some of the younger onlookers and sending a pain through Lee's ears. "His howl... it's making my ears bleed!"

"You like him? Hokkaido's my buddy, and the one who's going to help me win," Kenisha called from his back. Lee looked to his sensei in the stands, who nodded.

"GO ON, LEE! USE THE POWER OF YOUTH TO DEFEAT THIS FLOWER OF THE KIMOCHI!"

"I'M NOT A GOD DAMNED FLOWER, YOU WEIRD GREEN DUDE," Kenisha yelled back, earning a giggle from TenTen and a slight chuckle from Neji.

"You really think she's going to stand a chance against Lee?"

"Maybe, but then again, she's easily distracted. I'm not sure if she can focus long enough," TenTen replied, earning another chuckle from Neji.

"Just like Naruto," he said quietly.

"What was that," Naruto asked, turning away from the fight to peer at Neji. "Are you talking about me again, Hyuuga?"

"Shh, pay attention, you idiot," Sakura scolded, hitting Naruto in the head.

"Kenisha," Lee called, getting her attention, "I apologize in advance for this." Lee un-wrapped the bandages around his forearms and put them in front of his face. He ran toward them and before Hokkaido could attack, he cut off and ran around them, running so fast he was a blur and creating dust in his wake.

**"Kenisha, I cannot see him. What should we do?" **Hokkaido's voice rang throughout the arena.

"Just wait," Kenisha said, scratching him behind his ears. She was about to jump off but was interrupted when Lee kicked Hokkaido in the air, leaving Kenisha to hang on to Hokkaido's fur for dear life. Lee kept kicking them until they were high enough to see the over the arena. Then he wrapped all of his bandages around them.

He pulled on the last of the bandages and screamed, "Primary Lotus!" Lee spun the all three of them around at the speed of light until they hit the ground, at which point Lee jumped away and let them crash. _'BOOM'_ Hokkaido disappeared and Kenisha jumped into a tree, but her arm was bleeding and her head looked swollen. She was reaching around her back to get at her kunai and Lee was getting up from his crouch, smirking.

"Still alive?"

"You can't kill me that easily; I survived a massacre, after all."

They rushed at each other and were about to strike when--

"STOP THE MATCH!!"

Kenisha and Lee ran into each other and fell to the side; Kenisha getting crushed by Lee. All eyes turned to the Kage box, in which Tsunade was standing with her arms outstretched.

"What the hell, Lady Tsunade," Kenisha yelled, earning a glare that made her want to go back to being a small girl again.

Some of the crowd was booing Tsunade as well. "Shut up down there!! This match goes to Rock Lee, but Kimochi Kenisha showed an exemplary array of jutsu and Taijutsu techniques. For that, she is allowed to become a kunoichi in the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

The crowd that didn't boo cheered and whistled along with TenTen, who was yelling herself hoarse, "YES!! YES!! THANK YOU GOD!!"

Down below, Lee got off a blushing Kenisha, who was holding her bleeding arm. "I am deeply sorry for what I did. I hope you can forgive me." Kenisha shook her head and smiled, glad that he was off of her. _'If he had stayed on any longer...' _She blushed a little bit more.

"Forgive you? Lee, I'm not even angry at you!! That was the best fight I've had in a long time, and you're really good! Too bad you took down Hokkaido though...I haven't been able to summon him since..." Kenisha looked to the side and Lee put a hand out.

"Come on, we should get you to the infirmary. They will heal your injuries." Kenisha took his hand with her good hand and followed Lee to the infirmary.

"Hey Lee?"

"Yes Kenisha-cha- Ow! Hey, what was that for?"

"Don't _ever _touch me inappropriately again, OK?"

Lee laughed and rubbed his aching head. "Yes Kenisha-chan..."

* * *

**Me: That fight was awesome!!**

**TenTen: Your jutsu kick ass, Kenisha!!**

**Lee: They truly kicked mine, to say the least.**

**Me: I didn't kick your ass, you kicked mine and Hokkaido's too!!**


	6. Comfort as the Wind Howls

**Disclaimer: NARUTO IS NOT MINE!**

**Me: Yet another edited chapter....**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Temari, could you get me a glass of water?" Temari sighed.

"This is the fifth time you've asked: _yes_, in a minute. I need to file all of this." Temari was hunched over a desk with towers of papers while Emily was in a chair next to a nearby water cooler. "Why can't you get it yourself," Temari said, shaking her fist. Why had Gaara assigned her to get all the important documents copied and put in alphabetical order anyway? It isn't like they had to be!

"Because my arm's _broken_, and _you_ told me not to move it," Emily said. Katie was sitting next to Emily, reading a book on the right way to sharpen a kunai.

"Katie," Temari said. Katie looked up from her book. "Could you get your twin a glass of water?" Katie sighed heavily.

"I thought you'd _never _ask!" She reached over and got a plastic cup and filled it with water. She handed it to Emily, who gave Katie a look.

"Why so evil today?"

Katie went back to her book and after a minute, replied, "Because the problems of a female are a pain in the ass." Emily nodded.

"Oooohhhhhhh...I see." She decided to change the subject.

"Why are you reading a book on how to sharpen kunai?" Katie looked up from her book again, irritated. Why couldn't she just read in peace?

"To kill you," Katie said, earning a pale look from Emily, "_not_. I want to know how sharp a kunai has to be to go through a man's skull. It's going to be useful against a certain someone..." Temari looked up, interested to do anything other than filing.

"I know how to find out without having to read," she said brightly. "I could ask TenTen, the weapons mistress of the Leaf Village!" Emily groaned.

"By _mistress_, do you mean _old lady_? Cuz I've had bad experiences with those bitches!" Temari's eyes widened with rage.

"NO!! TenTen is a year _younger_ than me, and a very good friend!!! If you want your other arm broken, you'd better stop insulting her!!" She reached for her fan threateningly.

Katie groaned. "You've done it now, dumbass. Now she's pissed! You shoulda just gotten yourself killed with the rest of the family!" Emily held her hands up.

"OK, OK, calm down!! It was just a question, nothing more! I wasn't trying to insult her, really!!" Temari took her hand off her fan and smiled weakly.

"Sorry. It's just when I first met her, we were pitted against each other and I beat her up really bad. I nearly broke her spine and I felt terrible when I learned that she was a really nice person that no one really noticed. After the Chunin exams, we became fast friends, but she still has a scar from when she landed on my fan. I've never really felt right about it, so I hate it when people insult her and all."

"Oh. I used to have someone like that... just after I helped him out after a battle with some weird albino dude, he had said, he never came back." Emily said, looking out the window to the raging sands outside.

_'Where are you, Sasuke?'_

**_(The stupid line break thing wouldn't work in this point, so this little Bold-Italic thing is going in it's place. Carry on.)_**

Hermione cuddled unknowingly next to Itachi as she slept. And Itachi, who was wide awake watching her, didn't seem to mind. Hermione stirred when Itachi got up to get breakfast, but went back to sleep. Minutes later, Itachi came back to her and set her breakfast down on the bedside table. "Hermione, get up. I have your breakfast right here," he said, shaking her a little bit. Hermione stirred and opened her eyes lazily. She almost forgot to act until she felt his hand on her back. _'That's right... he's the one who tortured me in the memory of my deceased loved ones... asshole.'_

"Huh? You got me food? Thank you, Itachi-kun." Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes and reached for the orange juice. She drank from it and some got on her chin. She reached to wipe it, but Itachi got there first; he got out a napkin and wiped her chin clean.

Hermione blinked and blushed faintly, which was no act. "Thank you, Itachi-kun." Itachi smiled.

"You shouldn't have to do anything until we go to the Land of Waves. That's when your jutsu will be needed." Hermione looked up from her rice ball, puzzled. Why the hell are they going to the Land of Waves? She'd only been there a couple times for family missions; she had a couple friends there that ran a small general store.

"The Land of Waves? Shouldn't you have captured Kenisha instead of me, then? Her water jutsu are stronger than thei--"

"Kenisha is in a place I don't favor right now, and you can't fight water with water. You need an element that can cut through water like butter. That's where you come in. My fire jutsu are useless against them," Itachi interrupted. Hermione nodded. _'So, we'll have to destroy my friends' home, huh? Hopefully, I can get away then...'_

"I see. When do we leave?" He laughed.

"Oh, that won't be for a while now: we have at least a couple months until then. Maybe more."

Hermione looked at him quizzically. "Why plan so far ahead? Somebody could make a major change over there that could lower our chances of success." Itachi shook his head.

"You have a good point, and that's why we have Zetsu keeping watch over the village as we speak. He keeps us posted on any sudden changes or going-ons there." Hermione nodded and smiled.

"You guys seem to have everything planned out. Good work."

"Thank you." He eyed her rice ball enviously. "I want some." He tore the rice ball in half and took the smaller half.

"Hey!"

"Shut up, you won't starve. Just eat." They ate in silence and after they were done, Itachi took the plate back to the main eating hall. While he was there, he got a question from a fellow member. Like Pein for instance.

"Uchiha, is your new partner a blessing to this organization or an omen threatening to send us to our black doom?" His voice echoed throughout the large room, and some other members listened in on the conversation. Itachi took a deep breath.

"Sir, Kimochi Hermione is most definitely a worthy addition to the Akatsuki. She is an enemy of the one we seek, and her cousins are the same. Hermione will be of great use to us with her mastery of Futon jutsu: she is a blessing." The leader nodded.

"That is all. Back to your quarters, Uchiha."

Itachi did so and found Hermione looking at the ceiling. _'She certainly is a blessing, sir. She will of great use to you and to me.'_ He smiled at her, but little did he know that she had listened to the whole thing.

"So Hermione, how would you feel about taking a stroll with me for a while? I would like to know more about you..."

Hermione smiled. "OK Itachi-kun..." She got up and followed him to a small door she didn't notice on her first night there. Itachi stepped to the side to let her through first, and saw a small staircase leading to a light at the top. As they walked, Itachi cleared his throat and Hermione looked at him. "Hai?"

"What are your favorite things?"

"My favorite color I'd have to say is white. It's pure, yet it can blind someone. And it is the color you see before you die, or so I've been told...My favorite music, I'd have to say, is the piano and some slow romantic songs: I don't care what genre on the romance. For food, I have an unhealthy addiction to sweets, cookies mainly. I can bake just about anything, so it doesn't help me at all when training comes along... I also have a fetish for plushie toys... they're so soft, so plush." Hermione giggled. "I'll have to get some more; my other ones burned in the wreckage." She cocked her head. "Anything else you want to know?" Her voice echoed up and down the narrow passage, reverberating in Itachi's ears. He liked the sound.

Itachi nodded curtly. "Hai. What do you like to do, normally?"

Hermione blinked; why would he want to know that? "Well, I like being outside where I can sit and enjoy nature, or I could sit and sing, or write. I'm a fair writer and my mother said that my voice was like the melody of an angel's lullaby." She laughed under her breath, remembering that her father was absolutely speechless. "I also like learning new languages. I just got through teaching my younger cousins Spanish when we first got attacked. I know that and German, Egyptian, and some Chinese. I never really got Chinese though; too many words pulling up in odd places." The stairs had taken them to a bare patch of land, kissed by the wind and warmed by the sun. Hermione smiled lightly and spun around, relishing in the feeling of pure air on her skin.

"You're enjoying this," Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow at her actions.

Hermione slowed her spinning and nodded. "Hai. Feeling my element around me, the peace; it really sits well with me. It helps me relax." She sighed and stood where she was, looking up into the sky with a slightly curious expression.

"What else helps you relax?" She looked beside her and found him there, looking up where she was. She went back to looking and sighed.

"Talking to my cousins and my mother: They're very interesting people. Or, at least my mother was... I have no idea if they other three are alive or not, because you took me here." She paused, fiddling with her sleeves before looking at him. "I also listened to music with a certain person... He taught me so many things, that man. Music calmed the soul, so if you thought about a certain song long enough, you could calm yourself and keep a level head in battle. He also taught me many Futon jutsu, and even some of the healing arts... I don't know where I'd be without his guidance beforehand. My sensei... None of this helped him in the battle, there were just too many. I had tried to save him, but the damage was too great"

Itachi looked at her with an emotion he had never felt for another person before: empathy. He had tried to save Kisame, for he was the only person in the organization that he could tolerate, and also because he enjoyed fighting alongside him. But the fish-like man had been sliced and battered by many enemy Iwa ninja. That is why the we're after the Tsuchikage's head."

Hermione chuckled darkly. "So it isn't for any of his other crimes against humanity. As soon as the strife hits you, you get involved." She gave him a cold look. "We've been fighting him since he was exiled from our clan 30 years ago. Maybe not openly, but we were. He should've gotten a death sentence rather than an exile. The air that he breathes is tainted with the blood of thousands of lives lost..." The wind around the two picked up, rustling Itachi's cloak and giving him goosebumps. Hermione looked unaffected by the wind, but very upset about the present subject. Her eyes had clouded and her expression had deepened into an infuriated frown.

"He could've died when we closed in on him...." The clouds were slowly rolling in, the wind chilling Itachi's bones and making him wonder how such a power was so easily defeated. "But then he killed them... my mother and father... he just laughed at their corpses and spat in their blood! He shall not be forgiven, not now, not ever!" The wind howled around them, pulling leaves from the forest hundreds of meters away, making the clouds block the sun and Itachi turn to her in surprise.

Hermione was crying softly. "They just rushed in... no time to reac-act, no time to prepare... We had the sh-shinobi and k-kunoichi, true, but they just- We lost so many! The children ha-adn't even left their school! It was a c...complete sl-slaughter." She took a breath and closed her eyes, as if picturing the fateful day in her mind. "The Suiton side of the family was already weak from trying to protect the central family on an earlier battle: on that particular day, we had lost 4 elders and 2 shinobi, and the rest were injured. Kenisha was kept in the compound, instructed not to fight unless the situation was dire. I, as well as my other cousins, we instructed to stay. But no matter how much strength we had, or how much Chakra we used... he still annihilated us. We were lucky we escaped with only some curable injuries. But our family... not even heaven could have saved them." She turned to him and opened her tired eyes, forgetting that she was supposed to be acting so she could get out of there. She couldn't act, not now. Her tears ran freely, but no sound was made. Just the howling of the wind around them.

Itachi felt an odd need, much like the earlier emotion, overcoming him: He wanted to comfort the poor young woman. He restrained himself, however, and let the wind die down. She wept in silence, holding herself pitifully as the sunlight came back into their small piece of the world. She finally opened her eyes and stared deep into his, feeling as if she was the only one there; that his eyes were just the dark abyssmal pools of nothingness her clan was now in. But he closed them. Her nothingness was now non-existant, as was he. He had disappeared again.

Then she felt two strong arms on her, gripping her to the clothed rock that was Itachi's body. She tried to escape; she didn't want his small comfort. He only wanted to use her. But the way he held her.... it felt right to her. Itachi also felt it right, to be holding such a woman. He felt like it was not only helping her, but himself. Then it struck him: Itachi didn't like to see Hermione cry.

"Hermione...," he whispered, making her jump slightly. Itachi scraped his head past her neck and rubbed his clear cheek on the border of her jaw, his hair tickling her cheeks. "There's no need to cry anymore."

She felt his warmth and almost fell into it, as she would have with anyone else. But this was a stranger; an S-ranked criminal no less. She couldn't fathom why he would do this, other than to take advantage of her. But it seemed so sincere.

The act was over. She leaned back and let her shoulders share the burden of loss, smelling his herbal scented hair and letting the last of her salty tears lose themselves in the ebony strands. "Itachi-kun... arigatou."

* * *

**Me: Why did you ask for a glass of water 5 times?**

**Hermione: I thought the focus was on me here... isn't it?**

**Katie: Attention hog...**

**Emily: -to Me- Hello? **_**Sand Village **_**here!! Hottest place I've ever been to!**

**Temari: I don't think it's that bad...**

**Katie: Just ignore them, Temari, there's no point. Right Hermione?**

**Hermione: -nods- Bakas...**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. What! Slight fluff!

**Disclaimer: I OWN NARUTO NOT!!**

**Note: HOLY HOBOS, I FORGOT! This fanfic is set in Shippuden time. Also, this chapter wasn't edited in plot very much, but more was added to it.**

**Me: Slight fluff, me likey x3**

**Katie: This chapter has also been edited. Enjoy this version, cuz the previous one sucked.**

**Emily: HELL YEAH IT DID!**

**Chapter Seven**

"I'll leave you two to rest up, ok?" The nurse left the room, leaving Lee and Kenisha alone in the infirmary. They had both been bandaged up and were sitting in a bed next to the window, looking through it absently. Lee took that opportunity to talk to Kenisha.

"How is your arm?" Kenisha nodded.

"It's fine, thanks for caring. Come to think of it, you've been caring about me a lot lately. Is something wrong?" Lee had turned around and rubbed his head.

"No, nothing is wrong. It is just..." Kenisha leaned in. _'Just... what? What is it?'_

"It is just...your clan is lost, your cousins are missing, and you are getting injured by me. I do not want another to be lost. I am sorry."

An awkward silence followed, after which Kenisha sighed. "Lee, I already told you: _I'm not mad at you_, and between you and me, I don't think I'll be dying in a _long_ time. Sides, I don't really think it's right to pity me over something like that." She gave him a brief hard look. "I'm not weak because of what I've lost. It's my burden, but I carry it with pride. My other cousins would say the same." Lee smiled.

"That is good to here. You're just as honorable as anyone here." Kenisha laughed and Lee looked at her strangely. "What is so funny?" He crossed his arms across his chest, which was bare because his injuries were there. Kenisha found herself staring for a second before coming back to earth.

"Uh, nothing's funny. It's just that no one has really cared for what I had to say like you do. Not even my cousins; well, maybe Hermione did. Usually I'm blocked out because what I say is "full of immaturity and ill-will". I guess you think I'm a pretty interesting person." Kenisha crossed her legs and put her hands on her knee. Lee blushed.

_'Come on, Lee! You can do this! Yosh!'_ "I do. I really do think you are a pretty, interesting person."

The door opened and TenTen rushed in and hugged the both of them. "Great fight, you guys!!" She turned to Kenisha. "We get to live together! And to celebrate that, I'm making dumplings and barbecue! So let's go!" She pulled on Kenisha's bad arm, so Kenisha winced. "Oh, sorry Kenisha. Come on." The two headed for the door, and were about to exit when Kenisha realized something**.**

"Hey TenTen, I left my headband on the bed; will you wait outside?" TenTen nodded and went out the door, leaving Kenisha and Lee alone again.

Kenisha went to her bed and got her headband from the pillow, then noticed Lee staring out the window. Kenisha poked him. "Hey Lee, I'm going so are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Lee turned to her.

"Y-Yes, I will be alright. Gai-sensei is coming to get me shortly."

"Okay, bye." Kenisha was about to go, but decided to give Lee one last parting gift. "I have a present for you." Kenisha got up and sat next to Lee. He blushed again, and Kenisha laughed, blushing a little as well. "This is my way of saying 'thank you' "

Kenisha closed her eyes and kissed Lee on the cheek, giving him a tight hug. "Thanks for caring..." He slowly hugged her back and smiled.

"You are welcome."

"Kenisha," she heard TenTen call. "I'd better go. Goodbye Lee!" She ran out of the room. When she was gone, Lee touched the spot where she kissed him. _'Whoa...it is warm...Yosh!! Kenisha kissed me!!' _

"Your opponent in the initiation match?" Lee looked up and saw his sensei standing before him.

"I said that out loud?" Gai nodded.

"Youth has given you a girl, Lee. Don't let her get away." Lee saluted his sensei.

"Yes, Gai-sensei!!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sense--"

"YOU TWO SPANDEX IDIOTS, HAVE YOUR YAOI MONTAGE SOMEWHERE ELSE," Tsunade yelled, making the two jump.

"IT'S NOT YAOI," Lee yelled back.

"IT'S THE BEAUTIFUL BOND BETWEEN TEACHER AND STUDENT," Gai-sensei added, smiling and bouncing light off of his blinding teeth. Lee did the same and the both ran into the sunset... well, the door, but they saw a sunset.

At TenTen's house

"How long does it really take to get a headband? Enlighten me, Kenisha." TenTen was still interrogating Kenisha about what happened at the arena's infirmary.

"It took long because I had to put it on my injured arm, and it hurt like hell!!" Kenisha crossed her arms, satisfied with her lie. TenTen glared at her.

"That was the worst lie I've ever heard. Now tell me the truth before you have to sleep on the wall." She held a kunai out threateningly. Kenisha sighed.

"I guess I can't get out of telling _you_. I kissed Lee on the cheek and we hugged as a 'thank you' gift for saving my life. But don't worry, I know my debt isn't paid yet: A life for a life, that's what Hermione told me." TenTen burst into a fit of giggles, and after a few moments she couldn't hold them any longer and laughed out loud.

"Oh. My. God. That is sad! No offense, but you _suck_ at lying, Kenisha!" She wiped away the tears she shed while laughing. Kenisha growled at her.

"None taken, 'cause it's the truth. If I wasn't serious, I would've just come up with a different lie like I did the last several times you've asked." TenTen was gone a split second after Kenisha said her words and was at the phone.

"Come on, come on, pick up...Hi Lee!! Is it true?...Don't say that? You know what I-...Awwww!! That's cute!!...Okay, bye Lee!!" TenTen hung up and gave Kenisha puppy eyes. "THAT WAS SOOOO CUTE!! HE LIKES YOU, AND YOU KISSED HIM--"

"On the cheek," Kenisha pointed out.

"Yeah, whatever-BUT YOU KISSED HIM AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO BE GOING OUT AND THEN GET MARRIED AND HAVE KIDS AND SHARE FOOD AND BUY BAB--" TenTen was cut off when Kenisha shoved four dumplings in her mouth.

"Shut up. You jump to too many conclusions, TenTen," Kenisha said coldly. TenTen swallowed and got mad.

_"I_ jump to conclusions? Who's the one who thought Lee did _more_ on the monument than save her life?" She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, waiting for an answer.

"I know I did, but that's not the point in what I said. What I meant was how do you know that's going to happen without proof?" TenTen sighed.

"Kenisha, Kenisha, Kenisha..." She shook her head, her buns swishing from side to side.

"Don't triple 'Kenisha' me, TenTen!"

"Well, I have to: it fits the mood. Look at me and Neji: the reasons why we're not married is because One: We're too young, Two: Because he's got to fulfill his duty as branch member of the Hyuuga clan, and Three: Because well... we wouldn't be accepted anyway. Other than that, we're just like you will be: a happy couple that goes on ninja missions and occasionally kills people." She smiled at Kenisha, whose eye twitched.

"Umm...."

"Don't ask."

"Your logic is scary, but I guess you're right. Perhaps I should try it; I've never had a boyfriend before anyway." TenTen slapped her on the back encouragingly.

" 'Atta girl!! Now go get him!!"

"At 9:30 pm?" TenTen smiled sheepishly.

"Okay then, tomorrow. That's when you'll meet my other friends: Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. It may be a really short list, but they're the best friends anyone could ever have, besides the fact that Ino gossips non-stop with Sakura and spread secrets all over the village. But as long as you don't tell them anything and avoid Ino's Body Switch jutsu, you'll be fine. And Hinata-chan is SO ADORABLE!!"

She contained herself and Kenisha wondered what in the world could make her scream like the girl that's locked inside the depths of her tomboy mind. "There's also Temari, but she's not assigned here at the moment, and long-distance calls wrack up the phone bill. So you'll meet her later."

"What're they like, besides what you mentioned?"

She sat down on the floor and TenTen sat next to her, stretching her legs out and moving her feet from right to left. "Well, let's start with Ino and Sakura. They're in a pair because even though they fight like two cats over catnip, they're the best of friends. Sakura has short pink hair, Ino has platinum blonde hair that's just as long as your's or mine, and she wears her's in a ponytail like you. They're bot pretty skinny, but Sakura doesn't have as much of a chest as Ino does. Ino's pretty much the "whore" of the group, because she can't decide on one guy and Sakura is the "broken hearted maiden" because Sasuke left her crying on a bench when he left almost three years ago." She leaned back on her bed and sighed. "But they both get along... well, it's better said that they at least tolerate each other. They're big hot-heads and compete with each other constantly, but they're great anyway." She giggled.

"Why the funny, chokey sounds?" Kenisha had grown accustomed to calling TenTen's giggles "funny chokey sounds" because when she first heard them, she thought a bird was in the middle of chirping before it choked. Thus dubbing her high-pitched giggles as "funny chokey sounds".

TenTen threw a pillow at her. "My giggles are not "funny chokey sounds". At least, Neji and the girls don't think so. And Lee says that "the flower of our team's laughter could've been taken from the angels". Then again... it's Lee. Because they're also the queens of fashion in this village. They give makeovers whenever possible and scream at the top of their lungs at their teammates when they piss them off."

"Huh, sounds like Emily and Katie on a good day."

"Hinata is the absolute opposite though! She's cute, shy, sweet, and best of all, she's Neji's cousin! She's got purple-ish blue hair that used to be short but now it's down to her waist and she's got everyone but me and possibly you beat in the bust area. She's always so embarassed by it though; she's never really been one with a high self esteem. But she's strong too! And she always has some words of wisdom in a situation or two." She smiled.

"They sound pretty awesome. James girlfriend was a little bit like that," Kenisha said, smiling a little.

"See? You're gonna love them!" She laughed.

* * *

Kenisha laughed too. "Yeah, I guess I will."

* * *

"So Temari, any news?" Katie asked, having finished her book an hour ago. The twins had healed nicely, which made them even more agitated. They wanted out of Suna, but Temari wouldn't give them the green light. So they sat and fumed.

Emily snorted at Katie's comment.

"When isn't there news? Somebody could've died, a village could've been pillaged, Gaara could've gotten laid--" Temari hit her in the head with a stapler. Temari was on her computer and looked at her inbox and in another tab, looking for ninja that looked like Hermione and Kenisha, through Katie and Emily's descriptions.

"That's still my little brother you're talking about, even if he is Kazekage. Yeah, there is some good news, for Konoha anyway. Gaara said that someone just passed an initiation test in Konoha yesterday. It was someone who majored in water jutsu and summoned a large wolf. Here's her profile." She printed it and brought it to them and their eyes widened.

"Height: 4 foot 11. Weight: 111 pounds. Eye Color: Dark Brown. Hair Color: Dark Brown, streaks of Black...." As Katie read through the profile, she didn't dare look at the tiny picture in the corner, nor the name below it. Too much hope could crush them if it wasn't really her. "...Kekkei Genkai: ....Suiton!" Katie broke into a gigantic smile and hugged Emily and Temari.

"HOLY SHIT, KATIE-NEE! Kenisha is in Konoha!" Her eyes were glistening with happy tears. "KENISHA-CHAN IS IN KONOHA! HOLY SHIT!"

"Shit isn't holy, Emily," Temari pointed out.

"Whatever, that's our little cousin, Kenisha!! Look at her, she's already finding her place over there, kicking some ass, while we sit here spitting spit wads at your fan--oops," Emily said. Temari got up and cracked her knuckles. She hit Emily in her just healed arm, to which Emily screamed.

"OWWWWWW!! What the hell?! Great, I felt a crack!"

"Good," Temari replied and returned to answering her email.

"Great, Emily. You got her pissed. _Again_." Katie said out of the corner of her mouth.

"Don't remind me," Emily said, pouting, holding her arm.

* * *

**(Katie: Yeah, in this fic they have functioning Yahoo! and crap like that... lol, ninjas with the Internet. The world is screwed now.)**

**(TenTen and Me: -bend back like evil criminals and smile evilly- MWUHAHAHAHAHHAAAAA!!!! -rub hands together-)**

**(Neji: -unfazed- Hn.)**

**(Lee: -twitch- WHAT IN THE NAME OF YOUTH WAS THAT?!)**

**Emily: What's with you?**

**Me: I just kissed someone on the cheek and everyone goes crazy. Well, at least TenTen went crazy.**

**Emily: Lee, I presume?**

**Me: (gasp) How the hell did you know that? Have you been eavesdropping on my segments of the story?**

**Emily: (kicks a rock, swaying) Maybee...**

**Me: Grrrrrrrr...**

**Katie: Nice way to get someone who can kick your ass pissed, Emily. **_**Again.**_

**Emily: 0-0 -runs from Kenisha's wrath-**

**Kenisha: GET BACK HERE, DAMMIT! I HAVEN'T DROWNED YOU YET!**

**TenTen: Shut up, you three!! We have to get to the next chapter!!**

**Katie: -sits back and watches- She is right, you know.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!**


	8. Getting Closer

**Editing sure takes a lot outta me.... considering I hate doing it. Anyway, disclaimer is as follows: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE OC'S OF THIS FANFICTION!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

The Suna kunoichi was standing at the gate, waiting for the two twins to get ready. She was already suited up in her black kimono with the red obi, her black gloves, hitai-ate around her forehead, and her ever-so awesome iron fan. Katie came jogging out of the sandy gale and into Temari's line of sight, dressed in the clothes she had first seen the Kimochi in. A dirt-brown kimono with a forest green vest-like layer over it that went down to her mid-calves; the vest was split down the middle and held open. A forest green obi acted as a belt to hold her staff upright behind her back.

Emily wasn't far behind her twin, tying her red hitai-ate around her neck. She had on a very different outfit: a sleeveless black shirt that hugged her curves and a red and black plaid skirt that went down to her mid thigh. She had long black fingerless gloves going up her arms and white socks going up her calves. On her feet were not the customary toe-less shoes, but sleek black dress shoes with a slight heel. Emily smirked as she approached.

"I stole this from her closet," she told her twin and gave Temari an apologetic look. "My original clothes were too damaged to repair, so..."

"It's OK. That shirt wouldn't fit me anyway, _if you know what I mean_," Temari grinned, gesturing to her chest. Katie sighed, finally catching up.

"You guys are hopeless..." She looked behind her and said, "And Kankuro-kun is coming this way." It was true: the puppet master was coming up behind her and stopped close in front of his older sister.

"Temari, you aren't seriously going with them, are you?"

"Do I have a choice?" It had been two months since Temari had got the email from Gaara, and Emily and Katie's injuries had healed, and they were ready to go to Konoha and pick up their cousin. Temari had offered to go with them; Kankuro said it was because she hadn't seen her boyfriend in a while, so Temari hit him across the face.

"Oi, stop abusing me!"

"Then stop pissing me off. I want to help them, and besides, we made a promise." She then lead the twins out of the village and on the scenic journey to Konoha.

Kankuro just shook his head. "Temari.... when you get your mind on something, nothings getting you off of it."

1 day later

"Temari, are we there yet?"

"Almost, just haul your ass and we'll be there."

"You said that _yesterday_," Emily whined.

"No I didn't, now shut up and jump!" Emily jumped just in time to be grazed by the branch hanging before her.

"Owww, shit!!"

"You did it yourself," Katie said from up ahead. Katie then went back to talking to Temari.

"So, you summon a weasel, huh? My summoning is a raccoon named Mujina, but I rarely use her, especially now that she has kits." Temari put her hands to her face.

"Awww!! That's so cute!! Kamatari doesn't have a litter, he keeps to himself, just like Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru? You mean that escort kid that Kankuro mentioned? What's that got to do with anything?" Temari couldn't hear her, for she spaced out for a moment, having a flashback**.**

**Lunch Date**

_**"Shika-kun, aren't you going to eat?" Shikamaru didn't answer, looking down at his bandaged arm; he had burned it recently.**_

**_"Shikamaru, how about you tell me more about your last mission? I mean, you were put in the hospital and you never told me why."_**

**_He picked at his ramen, not willing to talk. The lazy genius looked out of the corner of his eye to his concerned and loud girlfriend, wondering in his head why he had brought her to Ichiraku in the first place._**

_'Man, it's such a drag, taking her places. Why me?'_

_**"Shikamaru!!" Shikamaru snapped from his thoughts and faced a pissed off Temari. **_

_**"Is something wrong, Temari?" **_

_**"Like hell, there is! You haven't said a word since you got here and you don't include me in anything! You know I hate being shut out, and all you're doing is pushing me away!" When Temari sniffled (which was totally fake) Shikamaru freaked out,**__**and tried to calm her down.**_

_**"Temari, shhh. People are staring!"**_

_**"I want them to stare! They have a right to see what a jerk you are," she yelled in his face. The yell, of course, was not. "You never make an effort to include me; why the hell am I your girlfriend if you won't let me in?" Shikamaru thought back on what his dad said to him that morning.**_

_'Oh yeah, "If Temari is troubled, speak to her from the heart and her heart will heal." It's crap, but it can't hurt me any more than it's already hurting my ears. What a drag!'** Shikamaru put a hand on Temari's shoulder and lifted her chin with the other hand to face him.**_

_**"Temari, I'm sorry, okay? The only reason I keep things from you is...is so they won't hurt you in the end. I'll tell you if I feel it's what I need to do. Same goes for personal matters you have. I know they hurt. I won't ask about them unless you want me to." **_

_**He let go of her and walked out of the restaurant. Temari followed him and held his arm. "Shikamaru, wait!" He laughed.**_

_**"I'm gonna have to now that you have your vice grip on my arm." **_

_**"Shikamaru, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things back there, I should've known you'd have a good reason for keeping things from me... even if you're a lazy-ass that never has a good reason for doing anything." Shikamaru took her hand and held it , on the inside, was shocked. He'd never given the effort to hold her hand before.**_

_**"Don't worry, Temari, I'll always have a good reason for doing things. Especially for you."**_

_**Temari's eyes welled up in tears. "Aishiteru!!" She kissed him in front of the 37 or so nosy villagers in the restaurant.**_

**End of Date**

"Temari...Temari!!" Katie snapped her fingers in front of Temari's face again and Temari came back to reality.

"Oh, yes Katie?"

"I think we're here." Sure enough, there was a large wooden gates with the Konoha symbol inscribed on it in red.

"Yes, Katie, we're here! Shikamaru, Temari no Subaku is here!" With that, she rushed to the gates and nearly ran into them until the gatekeepers rushed them open.

"You owe me 7,500 yen," Emily said to Katie, holding out a hand.

"Oh fine, you bitch." Katie gave up her money with a scowl.

"Cheer up, Kenisha's in here somewhere!"

"Fine, Emily. I'll cooperate." She sighed, then looked up with determination, "Let's go and get Kenisha!"

* * *

"What do you mean "not here", lady? This is our cousin we're talking about, dammit!"

"Yeah, we made a promise that I get to--Shikamaru, stop..." Tsunade was holding her head in annoyance.

_'I have twins on the right and hormonal ninja on the left. What a day!' _She sighed and tried to talk over them. Evidently, it worked when she told them to:

"Shut the fuck up and listen to what the hell I'm saying, dammit!" The room got quiet real fast, and Temari and Shikamaru exited the room.

Tsunade sighed, longing to reach into her cabinet for the sake that resided inside. "Okay, let me tell you this loud and clear: Kenisha is _not_ here, she is on a_ mission_ in _the Land of Waves_ with Team Gai." She said this all slowly so they could drink every word. The twins nodded slowly.

"Alright? You got that in your miniscule brains _now_?"

"_Miniscule? _It's on now, bit--"

"Katie, shut up before she kills us," Emily whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

Tsunade continued. "I'm going to ignore that. Anyways, you can go _see _her, but do_ not _interfere, or get your asses kicked by the Wave nin or by me! You got that?!" The twins nodded quickly.

"Good." Her expression changed to a happy lady selling gingerbread cookies. "You may go now; don't forget: Don't interfere, okay? Bye!" Tsunade ushered them out of the room and slammed the door.

"Okay bitch, fine with me," Katie said under her breath.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Oh damn, we've got to haul ass, come on!" Katie followed Emily out the door to the outside and all the way to the Southern gates.

"Let's get out of here and get Kenisha," Katie said after taking a few deep breaths.

"Right," Emily said, and with that the two walked out of the gates to their cousin.

* * *

Hermione sighed, looking up at her partner.

"When do we go?" Pein had lined up a mission for the two of them and it was getting close; she was anxious. Zetsu had given them word that the "Water Kimochi" had been sighted in Konoha and was also going to the Land of Waves. Hermione wanted to go as soon as possible.

"Not until he says. Zetsu still has yet to give him the proper information and Konan-sama says that he is also incapacitated. No idea why, though," Itachi said, running a hand through his unbound hair, looking at Hermione again. She was sprawled across the bed, leaning her back off of the edge and exposing a bit of her toned stomach from her raised shirt. She looked bored, anxious, and determined at the same time as her expressions changed to match the thoughts going through her head.

_'Should I tell him? Maybe he'll understand... but maybe he won't. Even if he is like I am in a way, would he think that it's a major betrayal to the organization, or just doing what my heart is telling me?'_

She sighed in annoyance, for now she really feels sorry for those actors on television and movies; keeping it up for an extended period of time was hard! She looked up at Itachi again, straightening herself and sitting up, her legs crossed over the bed's edge.

"Itachi-kun..."

He looked up, "Yes, Hermione?" His obsidian eyes looking like liquid shadow and capturing Hermione for a brief moment before she shook her head, chasing the thoughts of the sexy Uchiha out of her mind.

"What if there was something you needed to do but... but your heart is being stopped by an outside force? And your very life depends on what decision you make... and the lives of others? What choice would you make? Would you go with the outside force and ignore your heart, or would you do exactly what your heart tells you, no matter what the consequences?"

Itachi sat up from his slouched position in his chair and cocked his head. "What brought this on?"

"Nothing really," Hermione said slowly, "Just a thought." She leaned backward and splayed her hands above her head, taking in a breath. "I'm just thinking..."

"Hm," Itachi rubbed his chin, his bare fingernails resting underneath his lip; he had recently used nail polish remover on them. "Well, in a better world, I would have followed my heart. But this is not a better world, as we both know well. But I would not go with a force that prevented me from doing what I felt needed to be done. I would simply use it to my advantage, and deal with the consequences... but it depends on who you're dealing with and what your heart is telling you to do. Give me a scenario."

She craned her neck in shock; this was her chance! "Well, what if it was somebody you loved that you needed to get to, and the outside force is like a prison; making you work for a goal you don't understand nor want to fulfill. You're going to use this prison to get to that loved one, but if you try to break out of the prison, it could mean death to you both. What would you do?"

Itachi looked at her with a sort of understanding, got up from his chair and sat next to her. She sat up and looked a bit puzzled.

"Um," she started, but he cut her off.

"You would need a friend in the prison to help you see that loved one, and escape. That friend would need to know everything though, even if it hurt, even if they could be found out if you told that friend. You'd need to trust that friend, and the three of you could escape together without the risk of death, and reunite every loved one you lost. Hermione," he said, making her look up at him. Light brown met deep black.

"I am that friend."

A chord struck in her heart as she let the information sink in: Itachi knew, and he was going to help her.

Itachi knew, and he was going to take her away from this place and reunite her with the other survivors.

"I'm going to help you, Hermione. As I promised," he leaned closer, making Hermione turn a light shade of pink. She could feel his breath on her face. "There's no need to cry anymore." Then he pulled her into a hug, which Hermione returned, her emotions nearly overcoming her again.

"A-Arigatou, Itachi-kun..."

"The pleasure is mine, Hermione-chan," he said, petting her hair. "We're going to get Kenisha, Emily, and Katie, and then we'll live far away from all of this. I'll help you, and then..."

"And then what," she said quietly from his shoulder.

"Then," he breathed, tilting his head so his lips were mere centimeters from hers, "We'll finally live without pain, together." He kissed her sweetly, his lips surprisingly soft against hers, as he held her tighter to his Akatsuki cloak-covered body. She kissed him lightly back, not sure on how to take this; her heart was more confused than anything else.

They parted and Itachi slowly got up, reaching for Hermione's hand and kissing it, then walking away; leaving Hermione on the bed happy, confused, and still determined, now with two goals in mind.

Goal one: Reunite with Kenisha and the rest of her remaining clan members.

Goal two: Figure out her feelings for Uchiha Itachi.

This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**WOOT, Koneko likeys!**

**Well, sort of. I didn't add any Konoha stuff, but that's alright. This was strictly an "other Kimochi" chapter in the original plot as well. So, I guess I did alright.**

**Tell me how you think I did in your review! Please and thankies!**


	9. Targets

**Chapter Nine**

"The two month waiting period is over. Now you must strike. But be careful: those cowards hired some ninja to protect their village. Konoha ninja. You know them as Team 13. They have a new kunoichi added to the roster as well; a water user with a summoning. Watch her." "Understood sir," Itachi and Hermione said, kneeling before him. "Good. Now go," the leader commanded. With that, Itachi Uchiha and Hermione Kimochi exited the Akatsuki base and embarked on the long journey to the Wave country. But not just as partners, as lovers.

**(Katie: That means _love_, everyone. Me: They know!! Our readers aren't stupid!!) **After a few silent jumps through the trees, Hermione spoke up. "So, you think this'll be easy, or will we have a problem?" Itachi smirked. "No, there won't be any problems with these novices. We shall defeat them without effort." _'But what about the water user? She sounds familiar,'_ Hermione thought. "Something wrong, Hermione?" Itachi had seen her troubled look. "No, it's nothing. Nothing you should worry about, anyway." "You sure?" "Yeah, I'm sure. Let's keep going." When Itachi seemed content, Hermione sighed of releif. He noticed this, so Itachi scooted over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then continued ahead. _'I hope it's nothing she can't handle,' _he thought.

* * *

"Neji, Guy-sensei's plan is not working." Neji sighed at his long time rival. "That's because he knows _nothing_ about the wills of a woman's heart. Take it from me; I got TenTen. Kenisha shouldn't be any different. Now listen--" "What are you two talking about back there?!" "Nothing, TenTen!! Just mission tactics, that's all," Neji said quickly. "Okay, just try to keep up, you're slowing down," she called, then went back to talking to Kenisha. "You sure it didn't work?" "Yeah. I told you I wasn't a big fan of dresses, didn't I? All guys do is stare at my ass!!" TenTen frowned. "I guess that's true; Neji did the same thing: I had to pin him to a tree with a shuriken. He never tried it again...that I know of."

Kenisha nodded. "You can't trust them when hormones get in the way; it blinds their inner self. That's why I haven't tried getting a guy until now. It's so hard being foreign." TenTen put a hand on her shoulder and patted it gently. "I know, believe me. Missions in other countries can lead to so many things." Behind them, Neji and Lee were staring at them quiziccally. "What do you suppose they are talking about up there?" "I don't know, but something tells me fate _is not_ on our side this time!!"

* * *

"Target is in range, sir. Attack at once?" Two men were standing in the shadows, watching the three parties advance to the Land of Waves. **(Katie: Reminder: Akatsuki, Sand Team +1 and Team 13 + 1 Me: They know!!)** "No, wait a little, young one. You will want to see how this little battle royale turns out," said a deep voice. "Yes sir," said the young one. "What do you think will happen if we wait and they kill eachother?" The older man looked out into the distance, where mist shrouded everything in sight. "No, no, young one. They won't kill eachother; not after such a disastirous **(Me?)** time apart. Not after losing almost everything."

* * *

**Emily: Damn you cliffhangers to hell!!**

**Katie: Shut up; you're scaring our readers. **

**Emily: No I'm not!! And I'll scream all I want!!**

**TenTen: SHUT UP BEFORE MY KUNAI TELL YOU TO!!!!**

**Emily: Yes ma'am...(runs in fear)**

**Kenisha, Lee, Temari, Shikamaru, and Neji: Damnnnnnn...**

**Everyone: Review Please!!!!**


	10. A Peek and a Report

**Chapter Ten**

"We can rest here for the night." "Thank you God!!" Team 13 + 1 **(Me: I'll call them that when they're on missions)** had made it to the Land of Waves in record time: a day and 2 hours. And TenTen and Neji were exhausted. Kenisha and Lee on the other hand, wated to get something to eat and train. So they left the room in the hotel and went out to find a ramen stand. "I feel like I just had 50 pieces of candy and a lot of coffee; I'm hyper," Kenisha declared happily, much to the annoyance of the other residents of the hotel. "We should get out of here and find food; I am starving!!" Lee said, pointing the way to a ramen stand.

2 minutes later

"Itadakimasu!!" The two hyper ninja dug into their miso pork ramen. Kenisha was talking non stop, which amazed Lee, because she was able to eat more than him in the first five minutes. "Lee, what's this "Power of Youth" you were talking about when you rescued me?" Lee swallowed his ramen and began to speak, but some ramen spilled out of his mouth. He blushed in embarassment. "It's okay; I got it." Kenisha got out a napkin and wiped the ramen from his chin. He blushed even more. "T-Thank you, Kenisha-san. As I was saying, the Power of Youth is something that is felt; something happy and beautiful, like a sakura blossom, or feirce and powerful, like a waterfall." At this, Kenisha's face reddened a little. "Is something wrong, Kenisha-san?" "No, nothing's wrong; my middle name means waterfall, that's all. Keep talking, I want to hear more."

Lee smiled. "Alright. The Power of Youth is felt differently from person to person, but everyone with a true understanding of this Power can feel if someone is experiencing this. It is a very complex subject." Lee, finished explaining, took a deep breath and returned to his ramen.

1 hour later

" 'huff' That was fun, but I've lost all of my hyper energy." Kenisha plopped onto the wet ground (she used a lot of water jutsu) and held her chest. "You are right, Kenisha-san. We should rest." Lee walked to her and held out a hand. Kenisha took it and she was pulled up to her feet. "Thanks, Lee. You want to go over there?" She pointed at a tree with a bench underneath it. Not waiting for an answer, she pulled him by the wrist to the spot and sat down on the bench, pulling him with her. "You're too uptight sometimes, you know? Just look at the stars up there for a minute; they're beautiful." _'They can't compare to you,'_ Lee thought. "Really?! Thanks Lee!!" Lee blushed furiously. "You heard that?!" Kenisha nodded and gave him a hug. "It's nice to know _someone_ thinks that about me once in a while. The guys staring at me in the village were only interested in my ass and not _me_. But still though..." She pulled back and put a hand to her chin and looked at the stars, deep in thought.

Lee took this "golden" opprotunity to stare at Kenisha. **(Emily: Hey, Ken-chan, Lee's checking you out!! Me: OH MY GOD!! I'm wet!!) **In the twilight glow, even when she was wet, Lee still thought she was beautiful. Her hair was glistening with little water droplets, along with her eyelashes. And when he looked further down... major nosebleed. Little did he know that Kenisha had been watching his every move. "LEE, YOU PERVERT!!!!!!"

At the hotel

A loud smacking noise could be heard in the warm confides of TenTen's room. "Ughh..." A cry of pain son followed. "Damn... NEJI, GET IN HERE!!" The stoic teen walked in and rubbed his eyes. "What?!" "Please find the other two so I can go to bed." "Why can't you do it," Neji challenged. "Neji..." She had an evil glare on her face and she was holding a kunai in her hand. "Okay, okay, I'll do it!" He exited the room and went into his to grab his coat. Yet when he got outside there was no ned to try and find them: Kenisha was dragging a red faced Lee on the ground in the direction of the hotel. "Is every--" "Shut up, don't touch me, where's TenTen?" Kenisha said all of this very fast. "She's in her room, but--" "Suht up. Now." Neji felt Kenisha's evilness **(Me: I love making up new words!! I feel so freakin' happylicious, I could burst!! Katie: 'sweatdrops' So I've noticed.) **and backed away slowly. Kenisha sped off, while Lee whimpered through the rocks in his mouth. She arrived at the hotel in no time, where TenTen was waiting in her panda pajamas. "Let me guess: Lee saw things he shouldn't have and you slapped the living hell out of him. Am I right?" Kenisha nodded and threw Lee in front of TenTen. Lee whimpered as she took out a crossbow. "Kenisha, stand him up!" Said kunoichi did so roughly. "Lee, you're sleeping outside tonight," TenTen said before taking aim and firing. Lee got pinned to a tree 20 feet in front of the entrance to the hotel.

* * *

"I'm not risking you two sleeping in the same tent. You're very hormonal right now and that leads to things." "We're not doing _that_ in a tent: I would much rather have a bed or something. Besides, Shikamaru is in an almost irreversable sleep by the time he touches his pillow!" While Emily laughed at Shikamaru, Katie was not amused. "Then what wakes him up?" Temari blushed a little. "Me?" "Then it's settled: You're not sleeping with him. Shikamaru can have a tent of his own and you can have a tent of your own or share with one of us; it's your choice." Emily was rolling on the ground with laughter while Katie glared at Temari, who was seeming to choose in her head.

"Damn you to a jelly-like hell!! _'I wanted to sleep with Shikamaru!'_ I'll get you for this," Temari yelled as she entered her tent, thus waking Shikamaru up. "Ughh...why is that troublesome woman yelling? Did you idiots get her pissed? Now I'll _never_ get to sleep..." He defeated his words when he laid back down and snored. "Wow, she's right!!" Katie groaned. "Emily, think about it. She's a year older than us and yet acts like Kenisha on her _days_. That's a pretty hard achievement, considering Kenisha nearly drowned us last time we got her pissed." Emily frowned. "I miss her, Katie-chan. I haven't acted wild for two months now because you're a walking bore: Kenisha was the fun, wild and _crazy_ one. You're--" Katie held up a hand. "Shh. Listen. By the way, I'm going to ignore that." There was a loud slapping noise and a familiar voice screaming, "LEE, YOU PERVERT!!" Katie smiled. "She's close enough that we can get to her without a problem. Let's not burden the other two, shall we?" "Hell yeah!! Let's get our crazy cousin back!!" They left the camp, not knowing that as soon as they left, Temari opened her eyes and smiled. _'Shikamaru, I'm coming..'_

* * *

"Did you hear that, Itachi-kun? That's my little cousin, Kenisha-chan." "She's in the village. Is she the water user the leader warned us about?" Hermione nodded. Itachi sighed. "We'd better wait until tommorow to attack then. If she's all the leader said she is, then we'll be in real trouble if we can't see anything." Hermione nodded again. "I like the way you think, Itachi-kun." Itachi smiled slyly. "That's why I'm the leader of this team." They set up camp on a hill overlooking the village. As soon as they started a fire **(Hermione: Courtesy of my Itachi-kun!! Me: How is it that you have a guy and not me?!! Hermione: I'm older, stronger, and am much-- Katie: Don't say it.) **a black and white man with a venus fly-trap engulfing his head rose from the ground. "Hello Zetsu." "Uchiha, the village is open and ready for siege. Just watch out; there is another party out there from the Sand Village: They have two Kimochi clan members, along with Temari of the Sand and Shikamaru Nara, the master of shadows." Itachi nodded and Zetsu dissappeared. "Hermione, is something wrong?" Hermione had her head down. "No; it's just that now all of my cousins are here: and we have to fight them to get this village." Itachi put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Hermione. They won't die; you of all people should know that the Kimochi clan's will to live is the strongest of all. And besides, we're only after the village; not your cousins." Hermione turned to Itachi and gave him a kiss. "Thank you, Itachi-kun. I needed that."

* * *

**Katie: We leave you for five minutes and you ruin the good blankets with your hormonal filth!!!**

**Emily: I lost you at "We leave you for five minutes"...**

**Temari: It's not what you think--Shikamaru back me up!! SHIKAMARU!!!**

**Shikamaru: 'snore' 'snore'**

**Katie: To be expected, I suppose.**

**Kenisha: What the hell are you talking about over there?!**

**Emily: Hey Lee, how was your peek?!**

**Kenisha: (face reddens) Y-You shut up about that and stop reading our segments!!**

**Lee: I-It was quite amazing actually..hehe**

**TenTen and Neji: SHUT UP!! Stop acting like dumbasses: We need to get to the next chapter!!**

**Everyone: Please review!!!**


	11. The Battle on the Great Naruto Bridge

Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. So I gave you a _very _long chapter. (school shopping is torture)

Hermione: You're telling me!!

Katie and Emily: Hermione, who let you in the opening credits?

Everyone: Disclaimer: "Me" does not own Naruto

Me: Only the characters I create: that means you guys over there!!

Hermione, Katie, Emily: Damn...

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Sir, the targets have entered the village. Attack now, sir?" The older man sighed. "I said to wait for the battle royale. But I guess we could have a _little_ fun before we attack the other villages." The younger man grinned. "Yes, yes, sir! You are most grateful. I shall create beautiful art for all tonight!!" The older man patted his ward on the shoulder. "That is why I am a Kage, my young friend. A Kage knows best." They jumped from their place in the shadows and descended to the village, the young man cackling wildly.

* * *

"Kenisha-chan, are you in here?" "Hello?" The Sand Team + 1 were examining the park that they heard Kenisha's scream come from. They weren't getting anywhere though. "You're wasting your breath: Kenisha isn't here," Katie said, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "Then where the hell is she?! She can't have gone far; you heard her yell last night," Temari yelled. "What a drag...searching for a kunoichi I don't even know," Shikamaru said dryly, crossing his arms behind his head. "Shut up, you hormonal pests. I knew that already, thank you. By the way, the only reason she's even here is for a mission, so she can't leave. That gives us an advantage," Katie said, walking toward the village. 

3 minutes later

"Have you seen this kunoichi? Her name is Kenisha Kimochi, she's about 4 foot 10 and has very dark hair tied in a long ponytail. Have you seen her?" The team had found a ramen stand and had sat down to eat, not knowing it was the exact stand that Kenisha and Lee had eaten at the night before. "Yeah, I've seen her. She was here just last night with some green clad kid with bushy eyebrows. She talked to him non stop and finished her ramen in three minutes. Why are you looking for her?" _'This man can give Hermione a run for her money,'_ Katie thought. "She's our cousin; I'm sure you heard about the Kimochi massacre, at least that's what they're calling it now. She along with us and another cousin are the soul survivors." The ramen guy put his head down and took off his little white hat. **(Me: Oh my God, if he wasn't paying respects..wait, HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Katie: 'punches me' Shut up. It's just a little white hat.)**

"A sad day indeed, for not only were the Kimochi clan attacked, but the entire Village Hidden in the Sky. I had friends over there, some I've known for many years. I was so crushed to hear the place had been pillaged..." Temari and Emily snapped thier fingers after a moment of silence. "So, where is she? We can't have her dying off like the others," the two said together.

"I heard she went off to the bridge with three others; for some mission I suspect. Are you going to--" But before the man could finish, they were gone.

* * *

"Why on the bridge? The village is over here!" Kenisha pointed back at the village gates. "Because we were told to guard the village: that means being in there isn't an option; it won't be protected from danger that way," Neji said coldly. "Is Ice-man angry," TenTen said in a baby sing-song voice, pinching Neji's cheek. He gave her a death glare, but TenTen didn't seem to notice. "Is big, bad, Neji Hyuga angry at a fourteen year old asking a question? Awww, that's to bad." She walked further down the bridge, leaving Neji steaming and rubbing his cheek. Meanwhile, Kenisha and Lee were laughing there asses off. 

"God, TenTen, you have to teach me how to do that!!" Kenisha wiped a tear from her eye and looked at Lee, who smiled. Her expression changed entirely, like this: **> **Lee did not back away, but went up to Kenisha and held her wrist tightly. "You have the nerve to be mad at me after all that has happened?! First you slap me, you drag me on the ground, then you get TenTen to pin me to a tree with her crossbow!! And for Youth's sake, you will not even talk to me afterward!! Do you not think I have suffered enough?" He let go of her and turned around with his head down. All eyes were on Kenisha, and she shrugged. _'Ah great, it's the "You'd better do something about this or I'll kill you," stare. Well, I guess I should go talk to him...damn._' She slowly walked over to Lee but was intterupted by a puff of smoke. "Nice to see you again, Kenisha-chibi." _'That voice!'_ Kenisha's head snapped around at the source of the voice. Her eyes widened.

"Hermione-chan!!" Hermione smiled and Neji gave her a look. "Who's the man with you?" Itachi came out of the smoke and everyone gasped. "Hermione-san and I have orders to take this village. Eliminating the enemy will be necessary. All except you, Kenisha Kimochi. You're special. But the boss is never against capturing someone that can't move." Hermione cracked her knuckles.

"So, Itachi-kun, who should we knock out first: the ugly tree, the panda girl, or the sexually confused freak?" _'Oh shit: major problem now,'_ Kenisha thought. "_Ugly tree? _I am taking you to hell and back!" "_Panda girl?_ It's on now, bitch!!" "_Sexually confused freak?_ Who the hell do you think you are?!!" Kenisha held her arms out, stopping them from charging. "This isn't you, Hermione!! You love everything, you're the present generation wind user of the Kimochi clan!! Who did this to you?!" "No one did this to her," Itachi said. "She changed of her own free will. There's nothing you can do about it." He laughed evily. "You--you.." Kenisha was shaking her fists at him. Then she got an idea. "Hey guys...I'm going to let you get Itachi, but keep off Hermione. She's mine."

"Awesome!" "Yosh!!" "Time to end this!!" "Ready? Let's kick some ass!!" The four of them charged at Hermione and Itachi. "Sharingan!!" "Wind Style: Hurricane of Needles!!" Hermione and Itachi did the same jutsu and knocked their attackers backward. But not without slicing them with tiny pricks to their muscles. "Damn, she's powerful," Neji yelled as he regained his footing. "Byakugan!!" He charged at Itachi and yelled," Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!!" He aimed at Itachi's heart **(Emily: Does he have a heart? Katie: He has to have one to live. TenTen: She doesn't mean it like that! Like emotionally.. Katie: Oh, then no.)** and blocked his Chakra points. That is what it appeared to be until he dissappeared. "A shadow clone? Damn!"

Meanwhile, TenTen was fighting the real Itachi. "Dragon's Barrage!!" She raised her gigantic scroll over her head and threw it up in the air. She jumped through it and sent a flurry of weapons forward. Then she spun faster than the speed of sound and moved toward Itachi. He couldn't block all of them: a mace hit his right shoulder and a couple scythes hit his legs. _'Goosh'_ **(Me: Told you I like creating words!)** Blood went everywhere. "Yeah, you kick his ass, TenTen!!" Kenisha yelled over Hermione's jutsu. "Will do!!" Kenisha turned back to Hermione, who was charging at her with a kunai. Kenisha smirked. "Water Style: Tears of Atlantis!!" Clouds hovered over the already misty landscape and needle-like rain poured from their depths. She then dissappeared from sight amongst the rain.

Hermione's eyes widened. _'She perfected the jutsu?! 'deep breath' It's okay, calm down. Kenisha-chan isn't enough to beat you. Not here.'_ Hermione smirked at the air, not knowing where Kenisha was at that moment. "Nice rain. Sadly, all I have to do is dispell the clouds and poof: bye-bye jutsu," Hermione said, hoping that Kenisha gave in to her bluff. She didn't. "You like the rain, Hermione-chan? 'Cause you're going to get aquainted real fast: you can't dispell this jutsu. The water in the clouds is infused with my Chakra, thus making the clouds impossible to dispell. I have to end the jutsu or use a more powerful jutsu to make the rain go away. You feel like singing?" Hermione looked around frantically for the source of Kenisha's voice, but it seemed to be coming from everywhere.

* * *

"Damnit, I can't see anything here!!" "Stop complaining; come on!!" Temari was dragging Emily through the dense cloud cover, clearing a path with her fan. "Rising Twin Dragons!!" _'That jutsu!'_ A volley of weapons went toward them and Temari blocked them with her fan. "TenTen, it's me!!" They bounced off and were dragged back by metal threads. The caster of the jutsu landed on the ground and rushed toward them. "TenTen!!" "Temari!!" They gave eachother a brief hug and TenTen explained the situation. "...So now we're fighting Hermione Kimochi and Itachi Uchiha for possesion of the village or something. You want to help?" Temari grinned. "Anything to get the rust of this thing." She ran alongside TenTen into the battle, leaving Katie and Emily dumbstruck. 

"Do you understand what I've just witnessed," Katie asked Emily. "I didn't understand that sentence," Emily replied. Katie sighed heavily. "Nevermind; let's go!" Katie tried to grab Emily's hand, but Emily shook it away. "I can kick peoples' asses on my own: I don't need anyone leading me into battle!! I should be leading you!" She grabbed Katie's hand and threw her toward Temari, who caught her just in time. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL??!! She could've hit my fan and bye-bye twin!! You dumbass!!" Emily got mad. "You make me--urgghh, urggh--Fire Style: Scorching Ring Prison!!" Her justu missed and hit Itachi square on. A ring of fire erupted around him. Katie gave Temari a high-five. "Told you getting her pissed would work."

"Shikamaru, can you help--SHIKAMARU!!!" He was asleep standing up. She slapped him and he woke up, startled. "Are the deer on fire?!" "NO!! Damn, and you call yourself a genius. Capture Itachi for me." Shikamaru muttered something that sounded like:" Damn troublesome woman. What a drag..". He put his hands in front of his face so she couldn't hear, but Temari heard anyway. A split second later, Shikamaru was rubbing his head from Temari's smack to it. "Fine, damn...Shadow Bind Technique!" He captured the unsuspecting Itachi in a shadow, but was having a hard time keeping hold of him. "Hurry up!!" "In that case: Wind Style: Severing Pressure!!" Temari swung her fan and caught Itachi in a whirlwind, slicing him repeatedly.

* * *

"Sir, the battle is heated enough. Can I please step in?" The young man had become impatient with his leader: keeping him from creating beautiful art after such a long time was taking its toll on him. The Kage sighed next to him. "Fine, Deidara. You may go, but don't hurt them _too_ bad, we need them for later." Deidara grinned. 

"Yes, sir. I won't be long." He put a hand in his pouch of clay and the mouth on it chewed it up and spit out the remains. He molded them into an owl and threw it into the air, making it gigantic. Deidara was about to take of when the Kage said," Oh and Deidara: It doesn't matter how long it takes, I'm not Sasori. But make sure it happens _within_ three days, alright?" "I can do even better: They'll be on my mount by tommorow morning. Now, to create glorious art!!" He took off, and the Kage smirked.

* * *

Lee had sat back with Neji and watched the fighting, but he was getting restless. "Neji, I feel someone else coming. It feels like a member of the Akatsuki; an enormous Chakra." Neji got the message and activated his Byakugan. He stiffened. "It's the one who killed Gaara, Deidara. We should deal with him before he gets near the village or the girls." "Y-yes, Neji. We should." Neji noticed his stuttering, but decided to ignore it and ran toward the large clay owl. _'Damn, he's too high for any of my jutsu to reach. Lee could hit him but...Only TenTen can throw that high...'_ "TenTen!!" He spotted her running toward him through his Byakugan. "Hey Neji, Lee. What do you need?" "Throw everything you can at that owl and the man sitting atop it." He pointed at the flapping monstrousity. TenTen smirked. "Alright, just stand back." They did so and TenTen pulled out her huge scroll. "Heaven's Deadly Ascent!!" She did some handsigns and the scroll flew in a spiral up in that air. She jumped through the middle and sent weapons flying at the giant bird. 

Up in the air, Deidara got freaked out. "WHAT THE HELL ARE FREAKIN' WEAPONS FLYING AT ME FOR?!!!!" He tried to maneuver away from them, but by that time, TenTen was at the same altitude he was and aiming all her attacks at him. "You ever encountered a weapons specialist before? If not, here's a taste: Heavenly Dragon's Barrage!!" She spun towards Diedara and sent spiked bombs flying at him. They all exploded in front of him, and Deidara's eyes watered. "_That was beautiful!! _Who knew that weapons specialists could create such exceptional art!!" He wiped his eyes and put a hand in his pouch again, this time creating little birds. They all flew around TenTen's spinning scroll of death **(Me: It was my idea to call it that!! Katie: Everything in this fanfiction is your idea. Get on with it!) **and exploded with a "Katsu!". The weapons she threw absorbed some of the blow but TenTen couldn't withstand the extreme friction of the bombs and her weapons and plummeted to the ground.

"TENTEN!!!" Neji ran across the bridge to see TenTen land in a boat outside the bridge. **(Emily: Ssssss...ow. That's gotta hurt.) **"TenTen!" Neji jumped into the boat, rocking it a little, and shook TenTen. She stirred and grabbed her right arm. "Damn him, I won't be able to use my arm for a while." "Why? What's wrong with it?" TenTen slapped him. "You idiot; you've got to stop worrying about me at one point in your life. Besides, it's just broken and bruised--You okay?" Neji had turned away from TenTen and something was glistening down his cheek. "Neji, are you _crying_?" He turned around and faced her. "I'm not crying!! These tears are of joy! You're not dead and thats all I care about!!" TenTen blinked. "Aww, thats sweet. But you _were_ crying over me." "NO I WASN'T!!!"

* * *

Lee was trying to get at Deidara. "There's no way your puny Taijutsu can get at me. There's nothing beautiful or artlike about it!!" "You shall see, Deidara!!" Lee kneeled down and removed his weights _'BOOM'_, resulting in a loud crash and two large craters forming in the ground. "You shall see what my Taijutsu is made of!!" He jumped in the raining sky and pulled a chain out of his vest. "Fifth Gate, release! Strong Thunder Reverse Lotus Chain!!" The chain was wrapped around Deidara and the bird and they were spun around at speeds faster than sound and punched repeatedly in midair. "One more punch," Lee screamed and punched Deidara in the face which sent him crashing down to the bridge below "Not without these!!" Deidara sent clay birds at Lee, but they went past him. '_BOOM' _The bridge cracked a little bit and then a piece broke off, sending him down into the sea. "Alright Lee!! You got him!!" Lee heard Kenisha yell in the distance. _'She is talking to me again. That is a relief,'_ he thought. Then he noticed something white coming close behind her. "Kenisha-chan, look out!" She turned around just in time to jump in the air, but the blast blinded her, which gave Hermione an opening. "Wind Style: Knives of the Burning Wind!!" Hermione hit Kenisha all over her body with searing hot kunai, cutting and burning the flesh they touched. Kenisha's screams sickened Lee to his stomach. 

"KENISHA-CHAN!!!" He ran toward her and jumped into the jutsu, injuring himself in the process. _'How does something so hot survive in the rain?'_ Lee asked himself as he grabbed Kenisha's hand and dragged her out of the jutsu. "Not so fast," Hermione yelled, sending the jutsu after them. "So the knives are controlled by her Chakra strings...this is going to be a problem," Lee said to himself. "Leaf Hurricane!!" He kicked some of the knives away, but the others closed in and attacked Kenisha and him. "You can't stop this jutsu with that," Hermione said, "You have to put the exact amount of Chakra I have running through them in to the knives and then they'll stop responding to my Chakra, but reading your profile at the base I realized that you have undeveloped Chakra coils: thus being unable to send Chakra into anything but yourself." _'Damn, she knows!'_ "That may be true, but I do not care!!" "You can't escape this jutsu!!" Hermione caught Lee's exposed leg and sent him into a kneeling position. "Lee...-kun..." Lee's head snapped towards Kenisha's. _'Lee-kun? Kenisha-chan...'_ "Lee-kun, I'm sorry..." "You have nothing to be sorry about!! You would not have fallen for the jutsu if I had disposed of those bombs!! I should be sorry!!" "Pay attention!!" The knives attacked them again and Kenisha coughed up blood. "Kenisha-chan, hold on. I will get us out!" "You..need Chakra. Take this." She reached into her pocket and got out a necklace with a sea blue pearl pendant on it. "What do I do with this?"

"It's a Chakra amplifier but it also doubles as I place where I store my Chakra for big jutsu. If you use it, you--" "Will be able to break free of the jutsu," Lee finished. "Just put it on, there's not much time!!" Lee doned the necklace and an ice blue Chakra was emitted from it, forming a giant wolf. He howled and swiped his tail at the knives, which disintegrated them along with Chakra strings attached to them. _'My Chakra...it's being taken from me!!!'_ Hermione ran to Itachi, who was being forced to the side of the bridge by Temari, Emily and Katie. "Bye, bye, Itachi Uchiha," Katie said," Earth Style: Upcoming Pillars!!" Itachi was flung off the bridge by thousands of stone pillars coming out of the ground. Hermione watched him fall into the water and not come back up. "Itachi-kun...Damn you, Katie-chan!!" She used the last of her Chakra to teleport away.

* * *

"Kenisha-chan..." Lee did not realize that Kenisha had experienced some of the blast of Chakra as well, so there she lay, her hair splayed across the ground, eyes closed. "Hey, you, dude in green," he heard Emily call. "Damn, that was tactful," Katie said sarcastically. "Shut up. Anyway, what the hell did you think you were doing?! You could've killed poor little Kenisha-chan--whoa..." Emily had just spotted Kenisha on the ground. "Oh shit," Katie said and ran to Temari, who hid behind her fan. "YOU BASTARD!!!!!" Emily's Chakra was burning around her like the fires of hell but Lee did not flinch. "WHO THE F--K DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?? SHE'S BARELY ALIVE BECAUSE OF YOU--" "What the hell are you yelling about?" TenTen and Neji made there way toward them. "Lee nearly killing Kenisha, the dumbass," Temari said from behind her fan. "I'm sure it wasn't _all_ his fault, but you've got to sotp yelling at _him_ and get _her_ to a hospital!" With that, she allowed Lee to pick Kenisha up **(Me: Bridal style, no less. Emily: You're supposed to be barely alive. That means not talking. Me: Damn 'goes back to being unconcious')**. "Come on!" The rest of the group followed them to the entrance to the Land of Waves village. 


	12. A New Rank, A New Love

**Chapter Twelve**

"Dammit, I am such an idiot...Dammit!!" Lee continued to punch the rock it broke underneath his hands. "Why?! Why is it that when I finally get something I love, it is taken from me!! Why does God hate me so much more than everyone else?!" TenTen just listened to him yelling into open air. She had already tried to reason with him, but he never seemed to hear her. "What the hell did I do to deserve this? Am I just a punching bag for everyone? I do not know what to do!!" He kept berating himself until he just broke down and sat on the ground, staring at the necklace silently.

TenTen couldn't take it anymore. "Lee, it's not your fault--" "TenTen, I thought I told you to leave--" "I'm not moving from this spot, dammit!! You have to get it through your thick head that she's not going to die, and that it wasn't your fault!! She gave you the necklace, and you didn't know how to use it, which is what lead to what happened." "So it is my fault," Lee said without emotion. TenTen sighed and sat next to Lee. "Lee, answer me truthfully: Do you love Kenisha?" He nodded. "If you love her, you should tell her, now, before you never get to again, okay? If she's anything like I know she is **(Katie: Even I didn't get that sentence. Me: 'Cause you never understand emotion.)** she'll understand. 'Cause truth is, she loves you to. Just never gets around to say it. So do it, before she has to strain herself to." Lee stood up. "You are right, TenTen. I should tell her how I feel. Thank you." "Don't thank me, thank my womanly intuition. And by the way, you owe me." "I know." He ran to the hospital and TenTen smiled and followed.

* * *

"Emily, stop pacing, you'll ruin their floor." "I don't give a shit!! Kenisha-chan is in that room!" She pointed at the red light that meant "Surgery in Progress". "I know she's in there, but you've got to calm down and wait--" The light flashed green and Emily ran into the door. "I did say wait," Katie said as Emily ran in. There Kenisha lay, in a white ed, and smiled at them weakly. "Hey guys, what's up?" Emily rushed toward Kenisha and glomped her. "Oww!!" "Sorry. How are you feeling, Nisha-chan?" "Only my mom is allowed to call me that," Kenisha said with a touch of anger in her voice. "Whatever." Temari entered the room. "Shikamaru and his lazy as self is sleeping on that couch in the wait--" She stopped dead when she saw Kenisha. "Who are you?" Kenisha asked. "Temari? Are you going to answer?" Katie asked her in a 'I'm asking you a question you'd better answer' tone. 

Katie turned to Temari, who was looking from Kenisha to herself. " How are you feeling right now?" Temari managed to say. "I asked first!!" "I feel fine, just unable to leave this bed and have a broken arm among bruises and my hair got burned; its five inches shorter now. Other than that, I'm just peachy." Temari laughed. "I see why you called her the wild one, Emily." When Kenisha stared at her, Temari held out a hand. "Temari of the Sand, nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from your cousins, though I'd much rather learn for myself." Kenisha smirked and shook her hand. "You're really eager about me, aren't you? Well, anything they said is probably the truth, unless there's something you two want to say." Her eyes bore into the twins like daggers. "It's nothing bad: we just told her about your little problem with water--"

"That's it!! As soon as I get out of here, I'm drowning you in your kitchen sink!!" "Oh yeah: try it!!" "I do not think that is a wise decision." Lee entered the room with Neji and TenTen, the necklace in his hand. "Ooooo...I sense the need to leave," Temari said while going out the door, dragging the sleeping Shikamaru with her. "What are you doing here, dumbass?" "Emily!!" Kenisha got real mad. "Shut the f--k up and let him talk!!" Emily backed away. The group "Damnn..." was heard. "Kenisha-chan, I am really sorry for what I did to you. All I seem to be doing is hurting you. Inside and out." Kenisha blushed. Katie smirked. "Cough it up, Emily." Emily handed Katie 300 yen. "You play a fine game." "As do you, Katie-chan." "Shut up over there," TenTen hissed.

Lee continued. "I want to stop hurting you, because you have suffered enough, even more than I. I have been trying to figure something out as well. Why did I care so much about you, someone that I had met by chance, someone who got hurt on a regular basis?" Kenisha turned away. _'I know where this is going...'_ "You can't return the feelings I have for you, correct?" The group gasped, and TenTen choked on her popcorn. **(Me: Where the hell did you get popcorn? TenTen: I have summoning scrolls for food too.) **"What," she exclaimed when Neji performed the Heimlech **(Me?).**

Lee sat down on Kenisha's bed and placed the necklace next to her. "Kenisha, look at me." She did so reluctantly; she didn't want to see his eyes. "Kenisha, what I feel for you is quite the opposite." He held her chin up to his. Kenisha's eyes widened. "What would that be," Kenisha whispered. "Kenisha-chan, I would do anything for you. I want to be with you every step of the way. I want to stand with you on the Hokage Monument, looking out to the sunset with you. I want to bathe with you in the crystal sea. I want you to be the one lying next to me when I sleep. Kenisha-chan, I love you." Kenisha's eyes watered. "Lee-kun!!" She kissed him and he kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck and Lee wrapping his arms around her waist. He gently pushed her back onto the bed and they kissed there, though more heated. Kenisha was moving her fingers through his hair and down his back while Lee's hands crept up her back and couarsed through her hair...

"Kenisha Daibakufu Kimochi, you are 14 f--king years old!!** (Me: Yeah, got it confused in the first chapter)** Get your ass out of that bed with him!!" They pulled apart and took deep breaths. "I am now blinded beyond repair. Someone get my glasses," Katie said. "Jesus Christ, Kenisha, if hadn't stopped you, I'd have new cousins in 9 months! What the hell were you thinking about?" "Lee-kun, why?" Kenisha was not fazed by her cousin. "That's dangerous, Kenisha-chan! At least wait until you're Temari's age--" "How old is she?" "17. Wait 'til you're 17 to do that--" "From the looks you're giving me, I'm guessing that Temari had did _that _with Shikamaru before 17."

Emily pouted and turned away. "I rest my case." Temari came in, red in the face. "I have only one thing to say: It was Shikamaru who took me to that bar. Oh and nice job, you two." She winked and walked out to get Shikamaru. Kenisha blushed furiously and hid underneath her sheets; Lee fell over the other side of the bed and scrambled back up and hid under the covers with Kenisha. "Damn, that's sad. Don't do anything I wouldn't do under there," Temari called. "You do a lot under the covers though, Temari," Shikamaru said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Shut up and go back to sleep, you lazy ass!!" "Take your bickering outside," TenTen commanded and they did so, yelling at eachother down hallway. She turned to the lumps that were Kenisha and Lee and threw a kunai at them. "AAAHHHH!!! What the hell," they both yelled and fell out of the bed and crawled to the other wall. "That's better," TenTen said, "Now you can't do anything. We're going to Konoha; no one can't heal a broken arm like Lady Tsunade." "Fine, let's go. I don't want to fight you," Kenisha said in a defeated tne. "Don't worry. As soon as you're back to perfect health I'll let you and Lee spend time in my house alone: as long as you keep it clean and don't got to 3rd base. You got it?" "Yes mommy," Kenisha said in a mocking tone.

* * *

"I see that some new love has surfaced during this mission." "Don't remind me," Emily said as Kenisha hid in Lee's chest. "Ken-chan, for the last time, get the f-k out of his chest before I force you!!" "Hell NO!" "That's it!!" Emily pulled on Kenisha's ponytail **(Me: Which is still pretty long even after Hermione burned off 5 inches!! Hermione: I said i was sorry after the chapter was over! That won't replace the years you've cut off, all the memories. Emily: I bet they were extensions. Me: They're not! Grrr...)** and Kenisha fell to the floor. "Damn you, Emily-chan." "That's better," Tsuande said, clearing her throat, "Now we can discuss things. Since this is your first successful mission as a kunoichi of the Leaf, I can give you your rank: Chunin. Carry it with pride and don't shirk the benifits. You may frolic back to your lives now." "Yes, Tsunade-sama," Lee said, bowing. 

5 minutes later

"Thank you Jesus; she didn't kill me!!" "Why? Was she supposed to?" "YES!! And she didn't, so that means I'm awesome!!" "Or just delusional," TenTen said under her breath. The girls had went out to find Temari, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. It was just that the four seemed to find them instead. "TenTen, over here!!" TenTen ran to Ino, who was about to pull a Mind Body Switch jutsu until Hinata hugged TenTen. "TenTen-chan! You're okay, and Neji-san is too!!" Hinata's stuttering had long since left her, but came back as soon as Neji or Naruto came into the picture. "Hinata...you're crushing my lungs..." Hinata let go of her and TenTen caught her breath. "So, Hinata, how's Naruto doing," Ino asked, knowing what was going to happen. _'Thud' _Hinata fainted onto the pillow Sakura slipped under her head. "Nice Ino. Okay, now we can talk. What happened in the Land of Waves: Tsunade-sama didn't tell me anything." TenTen held her head up, "I'm not telling you. That's between Kenisha, Neji, Lee, and I. Not for you to know." She turned and began to leave until a hand grabbed her ankle. "I know already, so there's no need to keep it from us," Hinata said, getting up. " 'sigh' Let me guess: Neji told you, directly disobeying my orders and you heard everything about what happened, including the personal informnation. And now you're going to make me tell."

Hinata nodded slowly. "Fine, but it's gonna be in flashback form **(Me: You can skip this if you want, it's just everything I wrote in the last chapter.)**

**Battle on the Bridge**

_**"Why on the bridge? The village is over here!" Kenisha pointed back at the village gates. "Because we were told to guard the village: that means being in there isn't an option; it won't be protected from danger that way," Neji said coldly. "Is Ice-man angry," TenTen said in a baby sing-song voice, pinching Neji's cheek. He gave her a death glare, but TenTen didn't seem to notice. "Is big, bad, Neji Hyuga angry at a fourteen year old asking a question? Awww, that's to bad." She walked further down the bridge, leaving Neji steaming and rubbing his cheek. Meanwhile, Kenisha and Lee were laughing there asses off.**_

_**"God, TenTen, you have to teach me how to do that!!" Kenisha wiped a tear from her eye and looked at Lee, who smiled. Her expression changed entirely, like this: Lee did not back away, but went up to Kenisha and held her wrist tightly. "You have the nerve to be mad at me after all that has happened?! First you slap me, you drag me on the ground, then you get TenTen to pin me to a tree with her crossbow!! And for Youth's sake, you will not even talk to me afterward!! Do you not think I have suffered enough?" He let go of her and turned around with his head down. All eyes were on Kenisha, and she shrugged.** 'Ah great, it's the "You'd better do something about this or I'll kill you," stare. Well, I guess I should go talk to him...damn.'** She slowly walked over to Lee but was intterupted by a puff of smoke. "Nice to see you again, Kenisha-chibi."** 'That voice!' **Kenisha's head snapped around at the source of the voice. Her eyes widened.**_

**_"Hermione-chan!!" Hermione smiled and Neji gave her a look. "Who's the man with you?" Itachi came out of the smoke and everyone gasped. "Hermione-san and I have orders to take this village. Eliminating the enemy will be necessary. All except you, Kenisha Kimochi. You're special. But the boss is never against capturing someone that can't move." Hermione cracked her knuckles._**

**_"So, Itachi-kun, who should we knock out first: the ugly tree, the panda girl, or the sexually confused freak?" 'Oh shit: major problem now,' Kenisha thought. "Ugly tree? I am taking you to hell and back!" "Panda girl? It's on now, bitch!!" "Sexually confused freak? Who the hell do you think you are?!!" Kenisha held her arms out, stopping them from charging. "This isn't you, Hermione!! You love everything, you're the present generation wind user of the Kimochi clan!! Who did this to you?!" "No one did this to her," Itachi said. "She changed of her own free will. There's nothing you can do about it." He laughed evily. "You--you.." Kenisha was shaking her fists at him. Then she got an idea. "Hey guys...I'm going to let you get Itachi, but keep off Hermione. She's mine."_**

**_"Awesome!" "Yosh!!" "Time to end this!!" "Ready? Let's kick some ass!!" The four of them charged at Hermione and Itachi. "Sharingan!!" "Wind Style: Hurricane of Needles!!" Hermione and Itachi did the same jutsu and knocked their attackers backward. But not without slicing them with tiny pricks to their muscles. "Damn, she's powerful," Neji yelled as he regained his footing. "Byakugan!!" He charged at Itachi and yelled," Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!!" He aimed at Itachi's heart (Emily: Does he have a heart? Katie: He has to have one to live. TenTen: She doesn't mean it like that! Like emotionally.. Katie: Oh, then no.) and blocked his Chakra points. That is what it appeared to be until he dissappeared. "A shadow clone? Damn!"_**

**_Meanwhile, TenTen was fighting the real Itachi. "Dragon's Barrage!!" She raised her gigantic scroll over her head and threw it up in the air. She jumped through it and sent a flurry of weapons forward. Then she spun faster than the speed of sound and moved toward Itachi. He couldn't block all of them: a mace hit his right shoulder and a couple scythes hit his legs. 'Goosh'_ (Me: Told you I like creating words!) _Blood went everywhere. "Yeah, you kick his ass, TenTen!!" Kenisha yelled over Hermione's jutsu. "Will do!!" Kenisha turned back to Hermione, who was charging at her with a kunai. Kenisha smirked. "Water Style: Tears of Atlantis!!" Clouds hovered over the already misty landscape and needle-like rain poured from their depths. She then dissappeared from sight amongst the rain._**

_**Hermione's eyes widened. **'She perfected the jutsu?! 'deep breath' It's okay, calm down. Kenisha-chan isn't enough to beat you. Not here.' **Hermione smirked at the air, not knowing where Kenisha was at that moment. "Nice rain. Sadly, all I have to do is dispell the clouds and poof: bye-bye jutsu," Hermione said, hoping that Kenisha gave in to her bluff. She didn't. "You like the rain, Hermione-chan? 'Cause you're going to get aquainted real fast: you can't dispell this jutsu. The water in the clouds is infused with my Chakra, thus making the clouds impossible to dispell. I have to end the jutsu or use a more powerful jutsu to make the rain go away. You feel like singing?" Hermione looked around frantically for the source of Kenisha's voice, but it seemed to be coming from everywhere.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_"Do you understand what I've just witnessed," Katie asked Emily. "I didn't understand that sentence," Emily replied. Katie sighed heavily. "Nevermind; let's go!" Katie tried to grab Emily's hand, but Emily shook it away. "I can kick peoples' asses on my own: I don't need anyone leading me into battle!! I should be leading you!" She grabbed Katie's hand and threw her toward Temari, who caught her just in time. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL??!! She could've hit my fan and bye-bye twin!! You dumbass!!" Emily got mad. "You make me--urgghh, urggh--Fire Style: Scorching Ring Prison!!" Her justu missed and hit Itachi square on. A ring of fire erupted around him. Katie gave Temari a high-five. "Told you getting her pissed would work."_**

**_"Shikamaru, can you help--SHIKAMARU!!!" He was asleep standing up. She slapped him and he woke up, startled. "Are the deer on fire?!" "NO!! Damn, and you call yourself a genius. Capture Itachi for me." Shikamaru muttered something that sounded like:" Damn troublesome woman. What a drag..". He put his hands in front of his face so she couldn't hear, but Temari heard anyway. A split second later, Shikamaru was rubbing his head from Temari's smack to it. "Fine, damn...Shadow Bind Technique!" He captured the unsuspecting Itachi in a shadow, but was having a hard time keeping hold of him. "Hurry up!!" "In that case: Wind Style: Severing Pressure!!" Temari swung her fan and caught Itachi in a whirlwind, slicing him repeatedly._**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Up in the air, Deidara got freaked out. "WHAT THE HELL ARE FREAKIN' WEAPONS FLYING AT ME FOR?!!!!" He tried to maneuver away from them, but by that time, TenTen was at the same altitude he was and aiming all her attacks at him. "You ever encountered a weapons specialist before? If not, here's a taste: Heavenly Dragon's Barrage!!" She spun towards Diedara and sent spiked bombs flying at him. They all exploded in front of him, and Deidara's eyes watered. "That was beautiful!! Who knew that weapons specialists could create such exceptional art!!" He wiped his eyes and put a hand in his pouch again, this time creating little birds. They all flew around TenTen's spinning scroll of death _(Me: It was my idea to call it that!! Katie: Everything in this fanfiction is your idea. Get on with it!) _and exploded with a "Katsu!". The weapons she threw absorbed some of the blow but TenTen couldn't withstand the extreme friction of the bombs and her weapons and plummeted to the ground._**

_**"TENTEN!!!" Neji ran across the bridge to see TenTen land in a boat outside the bridge. (Emily: Ssssss...ow. That's gotta hurt.) "TenTen!" Neji jumped into the boat, rocking it a little, and shook TenTen. She stirred and grabbed her right arm. "Damn him, I won't be able to use my arm for a while." "Why? What's wrong with it?" TenTen slapped him. "You idiot; you've got to stop worrying about me at one point in your life. Besides, it's just broken and bruised--You okay?" Neji had turned away from TenTen and something was glistening down his cheek. "Neji, are you crying?" He turned around and faced her. "I'm not crying!! These tears are of joy! You're not dead and thats all I care about!!" TenTen blinked. "Aww, thats sweet. But you were crying over me." "NO I WASN'T!!!"**_

_**

* * *

Lee was trying to get at Deidara. "There's no way your puny Taijutsu can get at me. There's nothing beautiful or artlike about it!!" "You shall see, Deidara!!" Lee kneeled down and removed his weights '**BOOM'**, resulting in a loud crash and two large craters forming in the ground. "You shall see what my Taijutsu is made of!!" He jumped in the raining sky and pulled a chain out of his vest. "Fifth Gate, release! Strong Thunder Reverse Lotus Chain!!" The chain was wrapped around Deidara and the bird and they were spun around at speeds faster than sound and punched repeatedly in midair. "One more punch," Lee screamed and punched Deidara in the face which sent him crashing down to the bridge below "Not without these!!" Deidara sent clay birds at Lee, but they went past him. **'BOOM' **The bridge cracked a little bit and then a piece broke off, sending him down into the sea. "Alright Lee!! You got him!!" Lee heard Kenisha yell in the distance.** 'She is talking to me again. That is a relief,'** he thought. Then he noticed something white coming close behind her. "Kenisha-chan, look out!" She turned around just in time to jump in the air, but the blast blinded her, which gave Hermione an opening. "Wind Style: Knives of the Burning Wind!!" Hermione hit Kenisha all over her body with searing hot kunai, cutting and burning the flesh they touched. Kenisha's screams sickened Lee to his stomach.** _

_**"KENISHA-CHAN!!!" He ran toward her and jumped into the jutsu, injuring himself in the process. 'How does something so hot survive in the rain?' Lee asked himself as he grabbed Kenisha's hand and dragged her out of the jutsu. "Not so fast," Hermione yelled, sending the jutsu after them. "So the knives are controlled by her Chakra strings...this is going to be a problem," Lee said to himself. "Leaf Hurricane!!" He kicked some of the knives away, but the others closed in and attacked Kenisha and him. "You can't stop this jutsu with that," Hermione said, "You have to put the exact amount of Chakra I have running through them in to the knives and then they'll stop responding to my Chakra, but reading your profile at the base I realized that you have undeveloped Chakra coils: thus being unable to send Chakra into anything but yourself."** 'Damn, she knows!'** "That may be true, but I do not care!!" "You can't escape this jutsu!!" Hermione caught Lee's exposed leg and sent him into a kneeling position. "Lee...-kun..." Lee's head snapped towards Kenisha's. 'Lee-kun? Kenisha-chan...' "Lee-kun, I'm sorry..." "You have nothing to be sorry about!! You would not have fallen for the jutsu if I had disposed of those bombs!! I should be sorry!!" "Pay attention!!" The knives attacked them again and Kenisha coughed up blood. "Kenisha-chan, hold on. I will get us out!" "You..need Chakra. Take this." She reached into her pocket and got out a necklace with a sea blue pearl pendant on it. "What do I do with this?"**_

_**"It's a Chakra amplifier but it also doubles as I place where I store my Chakra for big jutsu. If you use it, you--" "Will be able to break free of the jutsu," Lee finished. "Just put it on, there's not much time!!" Lee doned the necklace and an ice blue Chakra was emitted from it, forming a giant wolf. He howled and swiped his tail at the knives, which disintegrated them along with Chakra strings attached to them.** 'My Chakra...it's being taken from me!!!'** Hermione ran to Itachi, who was being forced to the side of the bridge by Temari, Emily and Katie. "Bye, bye, Itachi Uchiha," Katie said," Earth Style: Upcoming Pillars!!" Itachi was flung off the bridge by thousands of stone pillars coming out of the ground. Hermione watched him fall into the water and not come back up. "Itachi-kun...Damn you, Katie-chan!!" She used the last of her Chakra to teleport away.**_

_**

* * *

"Kenisha-chan..." Lee did not realize that Kenisha had experienced some of the blast of Chakra as well, so there she lay, her hair splayed across the ground, eyes closed. "Hey, you, dude in green," he heard Emily call. "Damn, that was tactful," Katie said sarcastically. "Shut up. Anyway, what the hell did you think you were doing?! You could've killed poor little Kenisha-chan--whoa..." Emily had just spotted Kenisha on the ground. "Oh shit," Katie said and ran to Temari, who hid behind her fan. "YOU BASTARD!!!!!" Emily's Chakra was burning around her like the fires of hell but Lee did not flinch. "WHO THE F--K DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?? SHE'S BARELY ALIVE BECAUSE OF YOU--" "What the hell are you yelling about?" TenTen and Neji made there way toward them. "Lee nearly killing Kenisha, the dumbass," Temari said from behind her fan. "I'm sure it wasn't all his fault, but you've got to sotp yelling at him and get her to a hospital!" With that, she allowed Lee to pick Kenisha up (Me: Bridal style, no less. Emily: You're supposed to be barely alive. That means not talking. Me: Damn 'goes back to being unconcious'). "Come on!" The rest of the group followed them to the entrance to the Land of Waves village.

* * *

**_

**_"Dammit, I am such an idiot...Dammit!!" Lee continued to punch the rock it broke underneath his hands. "Why?! Why is it that when I finally get something I love, it is taken from me!! Why does God hate me so much more than everyone else?!" TenTen just listened to him yelling into open air. She had already tried to reason with him, but he never seemed to hear her. "What the hell did I do to deserve this? Am I just a punching bag for everyone? I do not know what to do!!" He kept berating himself until he just broke down and sat on the ground, staring at the necklace silently._**

**_TenTen couldn't take it anymore. "Lee, it's not your fault--" "TenTen, I thought I told you to leave--" "I'm not moving from this spot, dammit!! You have to get it through your thick head that she's not going to die, and that it wasn't your fault!! She gave you the necklace, and you didn't know how to use it, which is what lead to what happened." "So it is my fault," Lee said without emotion. TenTen sighed and sat next to Lee. "Lee, answer me truthfully: Do you love Kenisha?" He nodded. "If you love her, you should tell her, now, before you never get to again, okay? If she's anything like I know she is_ (Katie: Even I didn't get that sentence. Me: 'Cause you never understand emotion.) _she'll understand. 'Cause truth is, she loves you to. Just never gets around to say it. So do it, before she has to strain herself to." Lee stood up. "You are right, TenTen. I should tell her how I feel. Thank you." "Don't thank me, thank my womanly intuition. And by the way, you owe me." "I know." He ran to the hospital and TenTen smiled and followed._**

**_

* * *

"Emily, stop pacing, you'll ruin their floor." "I don't give a shit!! Kenisha-chan is in that room!" She pointed at the red light that meant "Surgery in Progress". "I know she's in there, but you've got to calm down and wait--" The light flashed green and Emily ran into the door. "I did say wait," Katie said as Emily ran in. There Kenisha lay, in a white bed, and smiled at them weakly. "Hey guys, what's up?" Emily rushed toward Kenisha and glomped her. "Oww!!" "Sorry. How are you feeling, Nisha-chan?" "Only my mom is allowed to call me that," Kenisha said with a touch of anger in her voice. "Whatever." Temari entered the room. "Shikamaru and his lazy as self is sleeping on that couch in the wait--" She stopped dead when she saw Kenisha. "Who are you?" Kenisha asked. "Temari? Are you going to answer?" Katie asked her in a 'I'm asking you a question you'd better answer' tone. _**

**_Katie turned to Temari, who was looking from Kenisha to herself. " How are you feeling right now?" Temari managed to say. "I asked first!!" "I feel fine, just unable to leave this bed and have a broken arm among bruises and my hair got burned; its five inches shorter now. Other than that, I'm just peachy." Temari laughed. "I see why you called her the wild one, Emily." When Kenisha stared at her, Temari held out a hand. "Temari of the Sand, nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from your cousins, though I'd much rather learn for myself." Kenisha smirked and shook her hand. "You're really eager about me, aren't you? Well, anything they said is probably the truth, unless there's something you two want to say." Her eyes bore into the twins like daggers. "It's nothing bad: we just told her about your little problem with water--"_**

**_"That's it!! As soon as I get out of here, I'm drowning you in your kitchen sink!!" "Oh yeah: try it!!" "I do not think that is a wise decision." Lee entered the room with Neji and TenTen, the necklace in his hand. "Ooooo...I sense the need to leave," Temari said while going out the door, dragging the sleeping Shikamaru with her. "What are you doing here, dumbass?" "Emily!!" Kenisha got real mad. "Shut the f--k up and let him talk!!" Emily backed away. The group "Damnn..." was heard. "Kenisha-chan, I am really sorry for what I did to you. All I seem to be doing is hurting you. Inside and out." Kenisha blushed. Katie smirked. "Cough it up, Emily." Emily handed Katie 300 yen. "You play a fine game." "As do you, Katie-chan." "Shut up over there," TenTen hissed._**

_**Lee continued. "I want to stop hurting you, because you have suffered enough, even more than I. I have been trying to figure something out as well. Why did I care so much about you, someone that I had met by chance, someone who got hurt on a regular basis?" Kenisha turned away.** 'I know where this is going...' **"You can't return the feelings I have for you, correct?" The group gasped, and TenTen choked on her popcorn. (Me: Where the hell did you get popcorn? TenTen: I have summoning scrolls for food too.) "What," she exclaimed when Neji performed the Heimlech**_** (Me?).**

**_Lee sat down on Kenisha's bed and placed the necklace next to her. "Kenisha, look at me." She did so reluctantly; she didn't want to see his eyes. "Kenisha, what I feel for you is quite the opposite." He held her chin up to his. Kenisha's eyes widened. "What would that be," Kenisha whispered. "Kenisha-chan, I would do anything for you. I want to be with you every step of the way. I want to stand with you on the Hokage Monument, looking out to the sunset with you. I want to bathe with you in the crystal sea. I want you to be the one lying next to me when I sleep. Kenisha-chan, I love you." Kenisha's eyes watered. "Lee-kun!!" She kissed him and he kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck and Lee wrapping his arms around her waist. He gently pushed her back onto the bed and they kissed there, though more heated. Kenisha was moving her fingers through his hair and down his back while Lee's hands crept up her back and couarsed through her hair..._**

**_"Kenisha Daibakufu Kimochi, you are 14 f--king years old!!_ (Me: Yeah, got it confused in the first chapter)_ Get your ass out of that bed with him!!" They pulled apart and took deep breaths. "I am now blinded beyond repair. Someone get my glasses," Katie said. "Jesus Christ, Kenisha, if hadn't stopped you, I'd have new cousins in 9 months! What the hell were you thinking about?" "Lee-kun, why?" Kenisha was not fazed by her cousin. "That's dangerous, Kenisha-chan! At least wait until you're Temari's age--" "How old is she?" "17. Wait 'til you're 17 to do that--" "From the looks you're giving me, I'm guessing that Temari had did that with Shikamaru before 17."_**

**_Emily pouted and turned away. "I rest my case." Temari came in, red in the face. "I have only one thing to say: It was Shikamaru who took me to that bar. Oh and nice job, you two." She winked and walked out to get Shikamaru. Kenisha blushed furiously and hid underneath her sheets; Lee fell over the other side of the bed and scrambled back up and hid under the covers with Kenisha. "Damn, that's sad. Don't do anything I wouldn't do under there," Temari called. "You do a lot under the covers though, Temari," Shikamaru said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Shut up and go back to sleep, you lazy ass!!" "Take your bickering outside," TenTen commanded and they did so, yelling at eachother down hallway. She turned to the lumps that were Kenisha and Lee and threw a kunai at them. "AAAHHHH!!! What the hell," they both yelled and fell out of the bed and crawled to the other wall. "That's better," TenTen said, "Now you can't do anything. We're going to Konoha; no one can't heal a broken arm like Lady Tsunade." "Fine, let's go. I don't want to fight you," Kenisha said in a defeated tne. "Don't worry. As soon as you're back to perfect health I'll let you and Lee spend time in my house alone: as long as you keep it clean and don't got to 3rd base. You got it?" "Yes mommy," Kenisha said in a mocking tone._**

**End of the Extremely Long Flashback**

"Awww, that's so cute!!!" "I know, and the way Lee fit the lyrics to 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' into his confession is really creative and romantic!!" "Oh my..." was all Hinata could muster. "That's what happened, it's the truth. Don't event hink about it, Ino," TenTen said, spotting Ino slinking to the ramen shop. "You're not spreading this to the village, I'm making sure of it. And Hinata, I thought that you heard all this already." Hinata put her hands to her mouth and said something that sounded like, "Ino made me." "INO!!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!! KENISHA'S GOING TO DROWN ME IN MY SHOWER IF YOU TELL!!!!! INO!!!"

TenTen chased Ino all over the village until they stopped in front of Naruto's apartment. "Ino..'huff'...you wouldn't..." TenTen was pissed off and tired. Bad combination. "I would, and _will_," Ino said and rang his doorbell. "Dammit Ino" TenTen said and pinned her to the wall. "You let me down now!!" "Hell no, I have to stop the others first," TenTen called when she jumped off the rail. Ino hung there, pouting until Naruto opened the door. "Hello?" He kept on looking around like an idiot until he saw Ino hanging next to his door. "Oh, hey Ino. Why are you hanging on the wall?" "Because TenTen is a bitch. Now come here and listen to this..." She whispered in his ear and Naruto doned a foxy grin. **(Me: Ha!) **"That's a good secret. I've got to tell Sasuke!!" "Hey wait, let me down, Naruto!!!"

* * *

**Me: I had to Copy and Paste like my life depended on it.**

**Katie: You could've just summarized it by saying "Long story short.."**

**Emily: That sucks. This chapter sucked too.**

**Me: No It Did Not!!!!**

**Emily: You're only happy because you're dating Lee now.**

**Me: You would to if you got to go out with the guy of your dreams.**

**Emily: 'gasps' You dream about him?!**

**TenTen: Shut up before Kenisha drowns you in your kitchen sink.**

**Me: She's right. I will do it. Water Style:--**

**Emily: Damn!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Neji, Lee, Temari and Shikamaru: Please Reveiw!!!**


	13. After the Battle, Part One

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Sir...Itachi-kun...didn't return from the seige. The Konoha nin were too much for him, along with my cousins. He fell to the depths of the sea." Hermione was kneeling down in front of the leader in the dark, surrounded by the other Akatsuki members. The leader sighed heavily and bowed his head. "Uchiha was probably the most gifted and useful of all us. We all mourn his loss. Deidara as well as he." Hermione nodded in agreement. "I guess I should find a new partner at once--" "Not yet, Kimochi. You shall have to make that decision when the time comes, but now is not that time. Go to your living quarters at once." "Yes sir," Hermione said.

She rushed to her room and **(Emily, Katie, Kenisha: 3...2...1.) **cried into her pillow. "I-Itachi-k-k-kun..." That was all she said for four straight hours until Sasori stationed five of his puppets at her door to make her shut up. She cried softer after that. Then later in the night **(Emily: Like 12:00 midnight. Damn, bitch. Hermione: S-Shut u-up!!") **she stopped crying all together and just sat on the bed she and Itachi once shared. _'I'm sorry..Itachi-kun. I would've come to your aid, but Kenisha was just...forgive me, Itachi-kun.' _"I will if you promise not to leave me again."

She didn't have to try and distinguish who it was, Hermione was kissing him faster than the speed of sound. "Itachi-kun, how?" He smirked. "You seriously think that _water_ can defeat the great Itachi Uchiha?" Hermione smiled as he wiped away the tears clinging to her eyelashes. "I should have never doubted your power, Itachi-kun. But now all that matters is that you're back with me and we can be time together until the world becomes ours alone." "Why just until? We could be afterwards, just closer than this. Maybe a couple kids, both capable shinobi that shall eventually surpass they're parents and take new roads for themselves. Won't that be nice?" Hermione nodded and fell onto the bed, wrapping the covers around herself. Itachi followed a gave her a kiss on her forehead. "We could start now--" "No! Think about it for a minute..**(Hermione: Yeah people: I said think!! Put those tiny brains to work!! Katie: Once again: not a tiny brain over here!!)**.." Itachi's eye twitched. "Yeah, that would be wise."

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Ino was walking through the streets of Konoha in her bra and purple skirt, which the men of the village enjoyed watching, searching for Sakura. "She leaves me pinned to a wall-in front of _Naruto's_ apartment no less!-and expects me to stay there!!" She made a sharp right turn and went up some stairs to Sakura's apartment door. "Sakura!! Sakura, open up, this is a major emergency!!" 

The pink haired kunoichi came out in hot pink kitten pajamas, rubbing her eyes. "Ino, it's 7:30. I was planning on going to bed early today. What do you want?" Sakura took a quick look at Ino and gasped. "What the hell happened to you?!" She ushered the blonde inside and patted a spot on a nearby couch. Ino sat down and sighed. "TenTen is a bitch. She pinned me to the wall...in front of Naruto's house." Sakura gasped again. "So that's how your clothes got like that--I'll get you some of mine." She rushed out of the room, leaving Ino on the couch. She came back with some purple pjs."Thanks Sakura, You're a life saver. Literally," Ino called from the bathroom. "Yeah, I know," Salura replied, turning on her TV.

* * *

"Ino's going to kill me," TenTen said through her strawberry ice cream. "She can't while I'm here," Kenisha said, her spoon in her mouth. "She cannot kill either of you while I am around," Lee said, taking another spoonful. "I honestly don't care, as long as TenTen doesn't get a scratch on her," Neji said, eating his own vanilla ice cream. TenTen frowned. "So you don't care about the fate of your comrades as long as I'm okay? It's cute, but you really should care about your squad too. You were taught that in the Academy, do you need to go back?" Neji had the anime blue lines on his face when TenTen ignored him and returned to her ice cream. **(Emily: Oooo...burn!! Me: Nice, TenTen!! TenTen: It's what I do.)**

Lee decided to change the subject. "So TenTen, how are the girls?" "Oh, they're fine: Hinata's still fainting, Sakura and Ino still gossip non-stop, and Temari still likes kicking enemy ninja ass. Same old, same old. Oh and Kenisha," she turned to Kenisha, who was eating the ice cream out of the box. "Your cousins are going to stay at the Hyuga household, so--" Neji choked on his ice cream. "_My house? _TenTen, no, they can't stay--" "Hinata was the one that made the request, so take it up with her." Neji got up and closed his box of ice cream. "Fine, I shall." He exited the house moments later. "Ah damn," Kenisha said. "What," Lee asked. "The ice cream is gone!! I'm still hungry, TenTen!!" A vein popped in TenTen's head. "Fine--get the chips out of the pantry!! Just don't touch the BBQ ones!! Those are mine--" _'BOOM'_ Kenisha came out of the pantry with a black mark on her face. "_You put trip wires around your chips?_ Why?" TenTen sughed and put a hand to her forehead. "Get over here."

Kenisha obliged and TenTen spit on her thumb wiped the mark away. "There. Done." "TenTen!! You act like my mom!" TenTen smiled. "I pretty much am: just not as old and don't have your tan skin. I let you live in my house too, and you eat my food. I also have to help you up when you fall down the stairs." Kenisha pouted and TenTen laughed along with Lee. "Come on, smile," TenTen said in a baby-voice. She moved Kensha's lips into a smile, but they moved back as soon as she removed her fingers. "I know what will make her smile," Lee said, geting up. He moved closer to Kenisha, who in turn backed away until she was against the wall. His fingers were close to her stomach, and Kenisha saw it. "No, Lee!! You aren't going to--" "Now!!" Lee tickled Kenisha non stop, making Kenisha laugh until she ran out of breath. "See, you smiled." "That can kill people you know," Kenisha said, catching her breath.

* * *

"Lady Hinata, may I please come in?" "Yes, Neji-nii-san." Neji entered Hinata's room to find her, Emily, and Katie playing goldfish. "Lady Hin--" "I told you to stop calling me that," Hinata said sternly. "Fine: Hinata, I want to battle you for permission to keep them in this house. So--" "Then I win automatically," Hinata said without looking up; she was focused on the game. "Huh? That's not--" "Yes it is, I can kick your ass any time, Neji-nii-san. Now please leave; I'm gonna win this." "Yeah, because you're using your Byakugan behind your cards," Emily said tauntingly. "No, look!" Hinata lowered her cards and pointed at her eyes. They had no traces of the Byakugan in them. "So, you've really--" "Been kicking your ass, yeah," Hinata finished. Emily and Katie gaped at her while Neji slowly exited.

* * *

**TenTen: Guys, the next chapter is all about us!! Oh yeah!!**

**Katie: Shut up, you're scaring our readers.**

**Me: No one's written any reviews that this is scaring them, so it isn't. You shut up.**

**Emily: Yeah, Katie. You're the one that scares people.**

**Katie: Grrrr...EMILY!!!!!!**

**Everyone: Please Review!!!!**


	14. After the Battle, Part Two

**Me: This is awesome: It's all about us!**

**Katie: It's been all about us for this whole fanfiction. And you're the author, so get the program!!**

**Me: That's harsh, dude...**

**Emily: Seriously...**

**Lee: Kenisha-chan, want to eat some ramen with me? **

**Me: Hell yeah!!**

**Katie and Emily: Young love...damn.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the characters I create.**

**Me: I also want to thank OMGltzvicky for reveiwing!!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Sakura, move your foot..." "Ughh..." Sakura and Ino had fallen asleep on the couch last night watching Blood +, and Ino had Sakura's foot up her ass. "I'm getting up, you won't let me sleep..." Ino got up and reached for an invisble nightstand and fell over. "OWWW!!!!" **(Emily: Now she's wide awake. Haha, you blonde bitch.) **Sakura put a couch pillow over her face. "It's too bright in here, turn off the light Ino." "No! Since I'm up you need to get up with me!!" "Ahhh..." Ino pulled on Sakura's feet and dragged her off of the couch with a _thump_. "OWWWW!!! INOOOO!!!!" Sakura had hit her head on the table. "Get up, I'm hungry," Ino said before going into the kitchen. "Dammit Ino," Sakura said, slowly getting up.

* * *

"Lee, is there _any_ good reason why you're sleeping in _Kenisha's_ bed?" Lee had apparently spent the night at TenTen's and crept into Kenisha's bed as she slept. TenTen wasn't liking one bit of it. "Lee, get out of her bed before she wakes up," TenTen hissed angrily. Lee was about to get up but Kenisha just grabbed him and pulled him to her like a teddy bear. **(Me: Cuz he's my little teddy bear! Katie: Nice choice of words, you ignorant fool.) **"She will not let me go," Lee hissed back, trying to sound mad, but he really wasn't. TenTen sighed angrily. "Fine, stay there, but when she wakes up--nevermind." Kenisha had opened her eyes lazily and took a look around. "Huh?" She peered down and gasped. "OH MY GOD!! TENTEN, WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT????!!!!! WHAT DID I DO--" 

"You didn't do anything, stupid. He did." She pointed at Lee, who was smiling nervously. "K-Kenisha-chan--" "Hey Lee-kun!! Can you move, I need to eat...and take a shower." Lee nodded and blushed crimson. "Y-Yes, Kenisha-chan." He got up and faced the both of TenTen. "I have to go back to my home, but I shall return for Kenisha-chan. Can you keep her here for me until then?" Kenisha didn't hear any of this: she had fallen back to sleep. "Yeah...sure," TenTen said in a "That's really messed up" tone. Lee exited the room and TenTen turned to Kenisha. " 'deep breath' KENISHA, LEE'S CHECKING YOU OUT!!!" Kenisha shot up and slapped an invisible person. " 'huff' Jesus Christ, TenTen, you scared the living crap out of me! Where's Lee," Kenisha said, fully awake. TenTen sighed. "He went back to his house, for what I don't know, but you'd better get ready: from what I took from it, it was a date." Kenisha gasped and stepped out of bed, falling to the floor. "Ah, damn..." She got back up quickly. "You saw nothing," she whispered to TenTen before going to her closet and pulled out a thin white turtleneck with long cuffs and dark brown bottoms then got a towel and ran to the bathroom. "3, 2, 1," TenTen said and surely enough, Kenisha screamed "It's t-too c-cold!!"

"I might as well get ready too: to spy on your friend is to be there every step of the way and be neat about it; at least that's how I translated it," TenTen said to herself, going to her closet and getting a black spaghetti top and jeans and grabbed a towel as well. **(Emily: Where are you getting all these towels? TenTen: The laundry closet is right next to Kenisha's bedroom, so it's easy for both of us to get to. Emily: Oohh.) **

30 minutes later

"You look nice." "So do you: where are you going anyway?" TenTen shrugged. "With the girls, we do this every October. Just hanging out really." Kenisha smiled. "Have fun," TenTen said and walked out...then when she got far enough ran back and jumped stealthily back onto her roof. _'I love my lies,' _she thought. Below, Lee had just arrived. He was dressed in a thin black turtleneck, showing his muscles, and brown pants. **(TenTen: Finally something other than spandex!!)** "Hello, Kenisha-chan. Are you ready to leave?" Kenisha nodded and Lee took her hand and they walked out of TenTen's front door.

"Yes, it's working," Ino said from Sakura's balcony. "Yeah, they're so cute," Sakura agreed. They too were watching Lee and Kenisha's every move, just not constantly hopping around like TenTen was. "Know what? I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up breaking up later on. That's what I saw in movies." "This isn't some movie, Ino!! It's love: just look at them!!"

Meanwhile...

"Lee-kun, where are we going?" Lee smiled brightly. "We are going to a place I love. Trust me." Lee pulled her arm and led her in front of a restaurant with a spicy smell wafting out of it. "Lee-kun, what's that smell," Kenisha asked, curious. "Follow me," he said, and walked in. **(Hermione, Emily, Katie: Oh God...)** Kenisha's eyes got big and glittery. "CURRY!!!! JA NE!!!!"

"I knew you would like it," Lee said in a matter-of-fact tone. They took off their shoes, got a table, and sat down in front of rich, red, spicy curry. "Itadakimasu," they said together and took their spoons out of a glass of water and took a bite**. (Me: "Look Mommy, it's Elmo!!") **Their faces turned red, but they kept eating until it was gone, which happened five seconds later.

"That was delicious, Lee-kun. Thanks!!" The two walked out and walked the streets of Konoha again, walking underneath the balcony where Sakura and Ino were sharing a popcorn, watching them. "I wish Sai were like that," Ino said after she swallowed a handful of popcorn. "Sasuke hadn't had a romantic bone in his body; at least that's how I saw him after he opened up. It's sad that all of the good ones are taken," Sakura agreed, taking the popcorn fron Ino's hands. "Hey!!" "Shut up."

* * *

"You're doing good, guys," TenTen said fron the tree she was in. Down below, Lee and Kenisha had settled on a bench overlooking a small pond, where orange, yellow, and red leaves were falling, creating little ripples with each drop. 

"Hey, Lee-kun," Kenisha said, watching the leaves fall. "Yes, Kenisha-chan?" She scooted closer to him. "I had a good time today; it's good to see you in something other than spandex," Kenisha said, blushing. Lee laughed. "Truthfully, the spandex is really hard to move around in and makes missions in the summer dreadful: I have been trying to convince Guy-sensei to let me stop wearing it," Lee said.

"Then just don't wear the spandex; forcibly defy him if you can't convince him. That's how I got Emily to give me back my teddy bear when I was 5: Snuck it from her and got her diary soaked," Kenisha said proudly. Lee smiled. "Yeah--yeah!! I will defy Guy-sensei!! I will wear something that doesn't hurt my di--oh God, Kenisha-chan!!" Kenisha was blushing furiously and holding her head, digging her fingernails into it.

"Dammit, Lee--you can't say things like that in public: much less in front of your girlfriend," TenTen said with a sigh.

* * *

Emily sneezed. "Are you alright, Emily-san," Hinata asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's probably Kenisha talking about old times, no big deal," Emily said, returning to her TV show. **(Emily: F--king Inuyasha Part II, baby!! Katie: That show doesn't exist. Emily: Well it should!!)**

* * *

"You are sure you are alright?" "Yeah, Lee-kun, I'm fine," Kenisha said after five minutes of holding her head with her apparently sharp fingernails. They left marks in her scalp. "Did me saying that scare you that much?" Le looked worried, but Kenisha laughed. "You aren't supposed to say those types of things around a girl; especially if that girl is your girlfriend. It leads them to think about things that you don't want to know." Lee nodded. "Yes, I would rather not know." Kenisha leaned on him and sighed. "Lee-kun, you're so stupid sometimes," she said and closed her eyes. Lee smirked and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "That is okay, as long as I am with you," he said softly and closed his eyes too, stroking her hair.

* * *

"Oh great, you guys came, too?!" "Yeah, what's it to you, oh Weapons Mistress?" Ino and Sakura had came to watch Lee and Kenisha closer and were on the ground when TenTen jumped down from her spot in the tree. "I think they're asleep," Sakura whispered and got up to look. They were indeed asleep: Lee was snoring with his arm over Kenisha's shoulders protectively whilst Kenisha was breathing softly and cuddling closer to Lee. "Awww, come look you guys," Sakura hissed and the blonde and the burnette came over and "awwwed" too. **(Me: See, Lee-kun? We're the perfect couple! Lee: That is only because you are hot. Katie and Emily: When will it end?)** "Isn't that cute?" "Yeah, they're like me and Neji when I was injured on that mission a year ago," TenTen said, thinking back...**(Me: Once again, you are allowed to skip this.)**

**Mission Protect the Farmer**

**(Me: I know the title sucks, but I've had writer's block for days now!!)**

_'I knew this was a bad idea,' **TenTen thought as she deflected an oncoming kunai. **'Neji-kun shouldn't have come.' **She was constantly thinking about his safety now because these ninja knew the blind spot of the Byakugan. "Dammit, Neji-kun," she cursed as she threw a Demon Wind Shuriken at her enemies.**_

**_"What did I do," Neji said as he stopped his enemy's heart. He was constantly on guard and didn't like it. It was supposed to be C ranked mission, protect a farmer from the enemy Land. They didn't realize they had been doing research on the Hyuga. He kicked a guy in the gut and sent him flying. It was too dangerous to use his Byakugan..._**

**_"Neji-kun!!" Neji turned at the sound of his name and saw TenTen with a kunai at held at her neck, a dark man behind her. "Give us the farmer, and the girl doesn't get a_ **very** _painful scratch. You got me?" Neji turned from the farmer to TenTen's frightened face. He couldn't think straight, who could he choose?_**

_**"Neji-kun, the mission comes first!! Don't worry about me: I can kick this guy's ass as soon as you leave, just go!!" Neji hesitated and nearly went to her. "Neji-ku--" When Neji went for the farmer, her neck was slashed. "TENTEN!!!!!!!!" She crumpled to the ground at their enemy's feet. "Wrong choice, kid. Now give me the farmer." He said it as if he hadn't just killed a living person. Neji was just staring at TenTen's form, shock taking him over. **__**The man was getting iritated that Neji wasn't answering. "Now you're dead, you little asshole," he yelled and charged at him. "**TenTen...forgive me. **Byakugan!!" Neji charged at the man, arms outstretched, ready to stop his heart.**_

**_"Not likely!!" He dodged the move and nearly hit Neji's neck, but Neji saw it and kicked his hand away. "Son of a bitch," he yelled in the man's face and sent all of his Chakra into his heart. The man crumpled and fell to the ground. "TenTen..." Neji was barely able to walk, his Chakra was depleted. He knelt down and raised TenTen's head in his arms. "Oh TenTen..." He was crying, his pearl-like tears falling upon TenTen's form._**

**_"Neji-kun...why are you crying?" He opened his eyes and saw TenTen smiling weakly and her eyes beaming up at him. "TenTen!!" Neji held her tightly and cried even harder. "Stop Neji-kun, you're hurting my neck," TenTen said weakly, and he let go._**

**End of Mission**

"OMG!! Neji cried back then?!" "Shut up Sakura!!! You'll wake them up," TenTen hissed and pulled the two girls by their hair in the other direction.

* * *

"Dude, I hate you." "Shut the hell up. I beat you fair and square, now you have to do what I say," Hinata said. "Damn," Emily said. "Katie, since you tied with me, you get to help," Hinata said with an evil grin. **(Neji: Not the evil grin!! Emily: Damn, if he's scared, I'm in deep shit!!) **"Hell yes!! I've always wanted to do this," Katie said happily. The two were whispering in a corner while Emily broke into a sweat and breathed hard. "Oh shit," she said to herself as they turned back to her.

"Emily-chan, do you know what this is?" Katie was holding a blood red book with little chibis on it. It looked a lot like...

"Dammit Katie!! Give me back my f--king diary!!!" "Hell NO!! By the way, Emily-chan...I want you to kiss Sasuke today. I'll have Hinata keep tabs in you, so don't come back and lie." _'Damn, I was going to do that,'_ Emily thought.

* * *

"Emily-chan...what time is it?" Kenisha and Lee had woken up when Emily passed by cursing Katie and Hinata. "Its 5:30 pm, and Katie's a bitch. Why?" Kenisha and Lee's eyes widened. "WE HAVE BEEN SLEEPING HERE FOR OVER 5 HOURS??!!!!" "Why didn't _anyone_ wake us up??!!" Emily got pissed.

"I don't know!!! Damn, I wasn't even aware you two were sleeping here until I walked past you!! I have enough on my plate so don't try to pin it on me, ok?!!" She stormed off, leaving Lee and Kenisha to stare at her shaking back. "What's her problem," Keinsha asked Lee. "I have no clue, Kenisha-chan," Lee replied, still staring at the place where Emily stood.

* * *

**Me: Writer's block caused this to be a crappy chapter. Sorry guys.**

**Emily: Damn right! I was hardly in there, you watery bitch!!**

**Hermione: Both of you, SHUT THE F--K UP!!!**

**Emily: Damn, period much...**

**Hermione: Heard that.**

**Kenisha: 'hides behind couch' You're in deep shit now.**

**Emily: OH SHIT!!!! 'runs out the door'**

**Hermione: Get back here, you bitch!!!!**

**Everyone: Please review!!**


	15. I Hate Recon

**Me: What the hell? It's all about Hermione!!!**

**Hermione: For once—**

**Me and Emily: Hell no!!! It's always been about you: you're the f—king favorite!!!**

**Hermione: Yeah….'walks away'**

**Me and Emily: We're talking to you, bitch!!!! **

**Katie: And they say we're the twins……**

**Emily: We are!!!!! Don't walk away from me!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this: my first target would Canada. (just not Nickleback!!)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

During the date in Konoha, Hermione and Itachi have been on assignments watching the village. Well more like certain people in the village. Itachi was more interested in watching the progress of his brother, while Hermione was occupied with her three cousins. That meant anyone that was with them had to be monitored as well. All together, it was one big hassle, and a bore for Itachi.

"Damn, I wish that this could allend and we could go the hell home," Itachi said under his breath as they stalked their targets, who were Emily and Sasuke at the moment, who were currently at a restaurant eating and talking about current. "Watching my cousin eat is worse than Barney, and Barney scares the living _shit_ out of me," Hermione said with disgust, shaking slightly.

"He scares me too, but thats not the point. I mean, why can't Zetsu do this? Is he basking in the sun for that freaky head of his or what?!" Hermione put a finger to her mouth. "Shut up! This is good," she hissed and pointed at Sasuke and Emily, who were deep in conversation.

**(Itachi: Sasuke can say words other than 'Hn'?? Hermione: Nice to see you in the rantings of the characters between lines. And yes, he can. Emily: Hell yeah!! Kenisha: Use Japanese once in while; like Ja ne. It means Hell yeah in English, right. Someone correct me. Katie? Katie: 'walks out of the bold text' Kenisha: Dammit Katie!!)**

"So, Sasuke-kun--" "What's with the honorific? I hate it when people call me that: just Sasuke, thanks." Emily nodded. "Okay_--Sasuke_-- I'll get to the point: do you like yaoi?" Sasuke reddened. "Uh--umm-- I don't think--uhn--" "_Sasuke_..." Emily gave him the "You'd better answer me or something will kill you in your sleep" look. "Okay...I am addicted to yaoi, mainly for the storyline--"

"Which is perveted anyway. I see through you like a clean glass window," Emily finished his sentence. Sasuke shrugged. "I guess I'm just easy to read...or maybe, no that can't be it..." He got up and walked out of the restaurant, paying the bill before leaving.

"Sasuke?" Emily left the restaurant and followed him, causing Itachi and Hermione to follow. "Hey Hermione-chan, don't you have to see your other cousins as well," Itachi said as they walked amongst the shadows. **(Emily and Katie: Oooo, detail... Me: Shut up.) **Hermione flicked her head.

"Right!! See you later!!" She jumped away in search for Katie, leaving Itachi with his brother and his brother's friend. "I hate outings," Itachi said, and resumed trailing the two.

* * *

The rest of the cousins were over the Hyuga household, watching Code Lyoko. "Oh my God, the suspense is killing me, dammit!!" "What happens to Yumi and Ulrich now?!" 

Scratch that, Ino and Sakura were over too, which was pissing Kenisha off. Near the end of the show, Ino and Sakura were crying, which pushed Kenisha past her limit. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND JUST WATCH THE DAMN SHOW??? IS THAT TOO MUCH FOR YOUR TINY BRAINS TO COMPREHEND?? THIS IS TV, AND ITS NOT TALKING TO YOU!!! God dammit," Kenisha took a breath and sat down next to Lee, who was more than happy to give her a thumbs up. **(Emily: Remind me not to get her pissed, or I'll lose my hearing. Me: Damn right.)**

"Finally, someone who can shut them up," Neji said and turned the TV down a little**. (Katie: The volume was on 100, for people obsessed with sound. Freaking sound ninja bite ass. Orochimaru: Hey-- Katie: Don't make me go Kimochi/Akatsuki on your white ass, bitch!!! Orochimaru: Yes ma'am. Everyone: Damn...) **

"This is boring," Hermione said, looking through the sliding glass door at them. Just then, TenTen walked in holding her gigantic scroll. "Ready to train, guys? I'm ready, finally." "Hell yes," yelled everyone. They all filed outside, making Hermione back up a little.

"Okay, the only ones who can't use big jutsu are our little Kimochi survivors over there," TenTen said, pointing at the three girls, who were kicking the dirt and rocks around them. "What," Kenisha and Katie yelled, while Emily added, "Bitch." TenTen groaned.

"I'm going to ignore that," she said and readied her giant scroll, while Neji and Hinata got into Gentle Fist stances, Lee at the same time got into his patented Strong Fist stance, leaving Sakura to get her gloves on and Ino to take a breath.

"Dammit, hurry up over there!!" Emily was pacing now, and Katie had opened a book, which was about how to ignore annoying people, of all things.

"Fine...GO!!" TenTen jumped into the air and sent weapons at all of them, which were very hard to dodge. Kenisha got the picture and yelled,"Water Summoning: Hokkaido's Wrath!!" **(Me: I won't go into detail about his appearance)** Hokkaido howled into the weapon filled air, making people hold their ears in pain. "Good boy," Kenisha said from atop his back. Emily smirked.

"So that's how you want to play? Fine I'll play...Fire Summoning: Elapidae's Strike!!" Fire surrounded her in the form of a snake and from the smoke it emmited, emerged a gynormous **(Emily: I LOVE that word!!)** fire red and black snake with two heads, both with menacing expressions on them. Two tongues flicked into the air repeated until...

**"Emily-sama, we smell the wolf. Are we training or has another betrayed us?" **The heads were both male, and there voices sounded very close to Orochimaru's, just much deeper. "No, my little snakey. Just training. Now go and kick some ass!!" **"If it's an ass kicking you desire, than I shall be sure to pwn these bitches,"** Elapidae said and tried to stike at Neji, who performed the Kaiten and knocked him away. He then turned to Lee...

"Go Hokkaido!!" Hokkaido howled again and sent a tidal wave straight for the snake. "Oh shit, " Emily said as he evaporated; she creased her

"Thank you, Kenisha-chan," Lee yelled as he attacked Sakura. "Hey Lee, how do you rate Kenisha compared to me," she asked as she dodged his kick. Lee smiled. "She rates a sky high two thumbs up, while you rate a thumb up, maybe two, under the force of gravity, but that does not mean we cannot be friends." He was continuously sending kicks and punches at her as he said this, until one hit her in the small of the back. **(Everyone except Sakura and Lee: Oooooo...ouch. Weights must hurt. Ooooo...'hhh' ouch...) **

Sakura went to the ground and turned into a broken log. "Up here!!" Sakura was in the air and was about to land a punch when Lee blocked it with his weights. "That's my Lee-kun," Kenisha said from atop Hokkaido.

Hermione backed away slowly. "God dammit, if I ever get them pissed off..." She walked off, but not before getting hit accidently with a stray kunai. "OWWWW!!!! BITCH!!!!" They all stopped fighting to see where the yell came from, but only a cloud of white smoke remained.

* * *

"How the hell is Emily over her, but over there?!" "Sasuke-teme, she's a clone." "No f--king duh, baka!!" Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke were walking with the real Emily while the clone fought with the others, which was eventually dispelled because of Kensha's water jutsu **(Me: Ha, bitch!!). **

"You know Sasuke, you've been looking at her a lot lately. Did something happen?" That was Kiba, getting straight to the point. Akamaru barked a couple times as if to say: "Answer the man's question, bastard!"

"Fine..I'll tell you," Sasuke said with a dark look. Naruto and Kiba leaned in. "She found out about my yaoi addiction. She saw through me like a open window." Kiba groaned.

"That's all? Damn, I thought it would be a big secret like an attraction you have to someone, or something. But what you told us was a let down, right Akamaru?" The dog barked in response: "Hell yeah!!" "We're out of here," Kiba said and rode Akamaru back to his home. _'Thank God  
Kiba's an idiot. Any firther prodding and...'_

After a moment, Naruto looked back at Sasuke. "I _will never_ get over how he does that!! He just rides him around everywhere and Akamaru is okay with it!!" Sasuke was mad that his thoughts were intterupted. "Don't turn into an animal defender, dobe. I won't hang out with you if you do."

With that Sasuke walked away, leaving Naruto to ponder on what Sasuke said until finally: "HEY!! THAT WAS AN INSULT!! GET BACK HERE, SASUKE-TEME!!!!" He ran after him, leaving Emily to stare into the spot were the two just were. "What the hell just happened?"

20 minutes later

"Dudes, what the f--k did you do to their yard?!" "Training," Kenisha said, turning the page of a book Katie had given her on how to control your anger.

"Why are you reading that, Kenisha-chan?" Kenisha looked up with a "I can't believe you're that stupid" expression. **(Me: Brace yourself, its a long explanation. but no flashback. I've learned how to make time turn in my favor. Whatever the hell that means.)**

"Katie-chan gave me this book because she thought that my anger is being reflected in training, which is how I kicked her ass. But I said that I always kick her ass, whether I was angry or not. Then she thrust this book into my hands and said 'Here, read it cover to cover. It'll teach you how to control that temper and smart mouth of yours.' Then she went outside and opened another book and sat in the tree to read. Now get out of my face."

Emily walked away while Kenisha threw the book and said,"Screw this, I'm getting Lee-kun!!"

"Hey, Emily." Emily turned to face Sasuke standing in a dark hallway.** (Me: You guys have a dark abandoned hallway? Hinata: It's just something we never use, really.)** "Yeah. What's up?" Sasuke leaned in and kissed her, nothing special, just a peck on the lips. "If you want to live, you'd better tell me why you did that," Emily said immmediately afterward. Sasuke smirked, which pissed Emily off.

"I asked you a f--king question!!" "Fine, calm down. I did it to be sure that my feelings were real and not just a crazy head cold I'm getting--"

"So you think I'm a f--king cold!!!! Listen bitch--" Sasuke put his first two fingers in her lips. "You didn't let me finish. I hate that. But I realized I loved you." He kissed her again, but it was more than a peck. Think full blown kiss with Emily against the wall of hallway at Sasuke's mercy. Then Emily returned the kiss, pulling Sasuke closer to her thought they were already pretty close and ran her hands up and down his back, when Sasuke in turn pushed his fingers through her hair...

**(Hermione: That freaks the living shit out of me!! Are you sure this is rated T? Me: Yeah, check the top of the page. Sides, theres no major sexual crap in this fanfiction so I can't rate it M unless that happens at least once. Hermione: In that case-- Me: Hell NO, Hermione-chan!! Just cuz you're older gives you no right to do it before me!! Besides, I was closer to it than you were!! Katie: She's right you know. Me and Hemrione: Get your ass out of here, Katie-chan!!)**

Kenisha cleared her throat and they stopped. "If you don't mind, take that shit into your room, Emily-chan." Emily stuck her tongue out. "Like you're one to talk!! I thought you were looking for your boy toy, Lee!!!"

Lee walked in with his shirt off, covered in sweat. "Did someone call my name?" Kenisha's eyes got all glittery. "That's why I love you!! We'll talk later," she said to Emily before taking Lee to who knows where.

"I guess that we have privacy now," Sasuke said huskily, biting Emily's neck. "We've gotta stop before Hinata walks in here; she'll f--king go into a f--king coma." Sasuke sighed. "Damn, I was having fun." Eily smiled slyly. "You'll have more fun later, just shut up." With that she walked away, pulling Sasuke by the hand, to the living room to watch TV.

* * *

**Hermione: I was barely in that chapter, you stupid bitch!!!**

**Me: Don't hate me cuz you finally can't get what you want. You're hte bitch!!!**

**Everyone else except Lee: CAT FIGHT, CAT FIGHT!!!!**

**Hermione and Me: SHUT THE F--K UP!!!!**

**Everyone: Please review!!!**


	16. Battle at the Nostalgic Compound

**Me: Dudes, it's October!!! **

**Katie: Yeah, so?**

**Me: Time to get ready for...another mission!!!!**

**Everyone except Lee and TenTen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: I want to thank Kishiko-chan for reviewing. (Sorry it took me so long to get your name in here!!)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

"YAY!!!! I can get off my ass and kick some other peoples' asses now!!!" "Emily-chan, shut up!!" The Kimochi cousins were assembled in Tsunade's office: Kenisha was looking out the window, Emily and Katie were yelling, and Tsunade was taking a Tylenol to relieve her migraine.

"God dammit, if you don't shut up--" Tsunade was about to throttle Emily and Katie when TenTen walked in. "Tsunade-sama, you called me here?"

Tsunade sighed. "Yes, I did. I want you to join these three idiots on a mission to their hometown: Soragakure. They need to excavate and loot everything that is left. It's--" "What the hell do you think you're trying to do?! We can't loot our own home, that's just--"

"Shut up. You have to take everything that survived the massacre away from there and report back ASAP. There are many evil people after the power of the Kimochi clan, and any of the artifacts found at the scene will be confiscated and used by them to reek havoc all over the map. You got me?" Kenisha nodded reluctantly, while Emily's eyes lost their light, and Katie cast her head down. TenTen tried to heal everything.

"Don't you see? This could benefit you guys too!! You could each have a momento to remember your clan by, to look back on every once in a while. That's what I did."

She held up a kunai with Chinese and Japanese on it, along with a picture of a fire red dragon. "See this? This was my mother's kunai. It was passed down from kunoichi to kunoichi; mother to daughter. She gave it to me right before the mission that lead to her and Dad's deaths. These give you closure and self assurance. If you don't believe me, don't look up." The girls looked up for a minute and nodded. Tsunade was a little shocked, rubbing her forehead.

"That did _nothing_ to help my migraine, but I guess you got through to them. Thank you, TenTen. You may go with them now, and as team leader I expect nothing less than success. Understand?" "Understood, Tsunade-sama. Come on, you three." TenTen had to drag them out of the office and kicked the door closed with a 'thud'. Tsunade chuckled.

"Those three...I'm gonna have my work cut out for me, right Shizune?" A small gasp came from the ceiling and Shizune landed in front of Tsunade's desk. "How did you know I was up there," she asked, rubbing some wrinkles from her clothes. "No duh, you're always in here when I'm doing mission breifings. It's what you do."

Shizune smiled and turned to the door. "Do you think they'll be alright?" They heard a crash and a yell of, "OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL?! THAT HURT!!!! OWWWWW!!!!!!!"** (Me: You can only guess who that was.)** Tsunade sweatdropped. "I hope so."

* * *

"_How_ far away did you say you lived?" "It's just through this forest here and then we'll reach our village, right Katie?" "Yeah." The little group was almost to the Village Hidden in the Sky, and Kenisha was getting anxious. 

"I want to be there _now_!!!!!" Emily hit her in the head. "Well we aren't there yet, so shut up and walk."

Walk they did, for about two minutes before Kenisha complained again. "I'm _running_ if I don't see Soragakure, and you won't be able to keep up with me!!" Emily and Katie sent panicstricken looks to eachother. "Oh. My. God. DON'T DO IT, KENISHA-CHAN!!!!!" "To late," Kenisha said and ran away, leaving dust in her wake. "God dammit!!"

TenTen ran after her. "Kenisha, get back here. At least wait a little bit!! Kenisha!!" "Ah damn," the twins said and walked after them.

47 minutes later

"You could've waited after you went past the forest, you know." "It doesn't matter now, we're here." TenTen had finally caught up to Kenisha when they reached their destination: the partially destroyed/burned to the ground Village Hidden in the Sky. The village itself was surrounded by forest, but a vast portion of it was set into the sky, shrouded by clouds. Kenisha pointed at the clouds. "That's where we lived, before..." She put her head down.

"Nostalgic, isn't it?" Kenisha turned to face her red in the face cousins, Emily and Katie. "It is, and I don't want to leave. So many memories..." Kenisha looked up at the clouds and jumped toward them, landing inside them. TenTen's eyes followed her, but her body didn't move. "She just doesn't want you to see her cry," Emily said, putting a hand on TenTen's shoulder.

"Let's follow her. I have books up there," Katie said before jumping up as well. "You heard the girl," Emily said and she and TenTen jumped together into the clouds, landing on hardwood floor paneling. "Take your shoes off," Emily said, taking off her own and placing them next to her sister's. TenTen followed her around the empty mansion until they reached the water user's section. They both heard a faint wimpering down the hall.

"Either they didn't kill my puppy or Kenisha's really sad right now," Emily said, moving toward the noise. TenTen followed, cautiously looking from side to side. Emily opened door after door until she reached the door with whimpering behind it. It was Kenisha's parent's bedroom. Kenisha was lying on their bed, holding a small picture in her hands, crying her heart out. Emily gave her a sympathetic look.

"Aww, come on, Kenisha-chan. Get up..." Emily was trying to pull Kenisha off the bed, but Kenisha focused her Chakra into the bed covers and didn't move. So Emily took the picture in Kenisha's hands, which she tried to swipe back, but Emily moved her hand out of the way. "Hey TenTen, look at this."

TenTen walked out of the doorway and took the picture from Emily's hands. It was a picture of Kenisha with her parents as a child **(Me: When I was 3 foot 4! I was short, okay**? **Everyone: You still are!! Me: Cuz all you guys are giants!!).** She was on her father's shoulders, laughing as her mother tickled her. Looking more closely, TenTen noticed that another person was in the picture: a tall boy with dark eyes and tan skin like Kenisha. His hair was short and curly like his father's and had muscular arms. The boy had an arm over his mother's shoulders, laughing with the others. Emily saw her staring at it.

"That was Kenisha's older brother, James. He was never as wild as Kenisha; really quiet but strong and smart too. The only time he got loud was around Kenisha and all of us. He was able to use wind and water techniques, like his parents. Kenisha just never got that good and worked on improving her water jutsu. But it didn't help...he died trying to get her out of here along with other villagers."

She looked at her cousin, who was still crying. "Katie shouldn't have said it was nostalgic; it's painful coming back here. But then again, Katie doesn't know how to cry," Emily said, putting a hand on Kenisha's shoulder. TenTen nodded. "This is the same way I felt when I came back to my house for the first time since my parents' deaths. Too many memories were in there, around there. I had to live with Hinata for a few weeks just to stop crying and running away from the house. It's heartbreaking to lose someone: there's a place inside of your soul that will never heal."

Katie walked in, holding what seemed to be millions of books with a couple pictures mounted on precauriosly on top. "Come on, you need to find everything of value or importance and bring it with you. That's what the mission is." She saw Kenisha crying and groaned. "Kenisha Daibakufu Kimochi, if you don't get out of that bed, I'm smashing all your pictures!!!" That did it: Kenisha was up and in Katie's face in the blink of an eye.

"_You're not smashing anything, you hear me?_ This is_ all I have left_ of them besides you and the others, and right now I'm wishing that you died too. You'd be more appreciated if you did." **(Me: Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will devastate my inner child forever! Katie and Hermione: You got problems...) **Kenisha walked past Katie and went out the door not before shoving her, knocking all her books to the floor. Emily and TenTen gave Katie a disgusted look and followed Kenisha out the door.

* * *

"When you need it done right, do it yourself," said the Tsuchikage as he slinked through the charred streets of Soragakure. He chuckled as he remembered the night: so much fear, so much power... But there was one thing he didn't notice or acknowledge. 

"I didn't get the compound: that must be where they are." He jumped into the air and landed on...nothing. He fell to the ground. "Damn, must be concealed. I'll come back later." With that he walked back into the shadows and disappeared.

* * *

"Hermione-chan, is this where you lived?" Itachi was looking at the charred and broken village that Hemrione had taken him to. He pictured it as depressing and hard to live in. "Yeah, and it was the best place in the world before it burned to the ground. But now I need to kill that bastard for taking it all away." Her fists were shaking, and Itachi put a hand on one of them. 

"Don't worry: together we can exact our revenge. Promise." Hermione nodded and grabbed his hand, jumping in the air. Sandals connected with hardwood floor and they took them off. "This is the compound we lived in: the Kimochi clan and the near extinct Mesaigakure clan, who helped conceal the village. They liked the ground better than the air: couldn't take the high altitudes. So they controlled trade and most medical facilities in the village, along with regular shops and restuarants. It was what they did, because they loved it. Just like we loved being ninja..." Hermione perked up when she heard yelling. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" Itachi smirked,

"That's your little cousin, Kenisha-chibi, correct?" Hemrione nodded. "Seems we weren't the only ones going on a trip to memory lane. Let's do some more recon." Itachi pouted. "I don't wanna!!!" "Your baby voice won't work on me this time. Now come with me," Hermione said, pulling Itachi by the sleeve of his cloak.

* * *

"I wanted to apologize--" "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU HEARTLESS BITCH--" "Now that is no way to talk to your elder cousin--" "YOU'RE ONLY TWO YEARS OLDER THAN ME, AND YOU'VE ALWAYS REGARDED ME AS AN EQUAL, SO SHOVE IT UP YOURS--" "If you would just shut up and listen to me for a f--king second, then I can apologize--" "WHAT YOU SAID IN THERE IS _WAY_ PAST NEEDING AN APOLOGY: YOU NEED TO FIND SOME F--KING WAY TO HEAL OUR RELATIONSHIP NOW BECAUSE YOU INSULTED MY FEELINGS AND MY FAMILY!!" 

TenTen and Emily were watching the argument from the safety of a tree. "I have never heard Kenisha this pissed off, and I've lived through her _time_ of the_ month_," Emily said, staring at the waterfall where Kenisha sat. **(Ino and Sakura: How the hell do you have a waterfall in midair? Me: It's like that because the compound was a part of the ground below once, attached to a small rock formation. I like it: it helps me think)**

Katie could tell this wasn't going anywhere good anytime soon. "Okay, Kenisha-chan, I know I screwed up--" "DAMN RIGHT, YOU BITCH--" "But I want to say sorry, because I never really knew any of them--" "NO, YOU DIDN'T, BUT THAT GIVES YOU NO RIGHT--" "But that doesn't mean I didn't care. It's just that they don't affect me as much as the others did--" "SO MY SIDE OF THE FAMILY MATTERS LESS THAN THE OTHERS, HUH? WELL--" "That's not what I meant! I mean that they weren't always around_ me_, I didn't _know_ them, and all of us dealt with a _major loss_ that day!! So when I say "smash all your pictures", I mean that I'm going to take them away for a few days and put them where you will find them later on. So I'm not going to smash them!! Promise!!"

Kenisha opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She thought it over. _'She apologized...Katie never does that, but I'm still angry...she had no right to say that...it's all I have left...but she's part of it...' _Kenisha sighed and got out of the waterfall and gave Katie a hug. "Sorry for yelling, Katie-chan. I'm just bitchy, aren't I? Know what, don't answer that. But then again, I'm always bitchy: I'm the wild one!!"

Emily and TenTen shared a sigh of relief. "Thank you God she didn't use any water justu!! She could've killed us!!" TenTen looked at her quizically. "Hurt us, yes, but kill us? Isn't that a little too mad?" Emily shook her head. "That's not it' it doesn't matter how mad she is: if she used the Great Waterfall jutsu, she could've killed us. In the Kimochi clan, when you use the jutsu that represents your middle name, it's more powerful than normal. And considering Kenisha's Chakra levels when she's pissed..." TenTen's eyes widened and she hid behind a rock. "Holy shit!!"

* * *

"I think its time to get the stuff for the leader," Itachi slyly. "Right. Let's go," Hermione said, dragging Itachi out of the kitchen and outside in the training grounds. It took the cousins and TenTen a minute to recognize them. "HOLY SHIT!!! You guys again!!" Hermione smirked. "A little slow on the uptake, aren't we? I'll cut to the chase: We want the artifacts, and you're going to give them to us. If not, my fingers just might slip into handsigns and kick your ass; right Kenisha-chibi?" Kenisha's hands shook in rage. 

"Listen bitch, and you listen good: even though you nearly killed me, I still regard you as family. So before I seriously open a canister of whoop ass on you, I advise you to leave us alone. And in case you haven't noticed, there's a waterfall right behind me." Hermione backed up, but Itachi obviously hasn't been eavesdropping on their segments, so he took a step forward. **(Me: Dumbass, you didn't tell him? Hermione: Don't blame me, blame his Sharingan sexiness. Me: 'eye twitch' ...Ok...)**

"What's so scary about a waterfall? It's over there, we're over here. I know about you water jutsu, but you can't seriously make me believe you can move that waterfall and kill us. It's just not done, Kenisha-chibi. Now, I'm going to take all of this, including family portraits, and use them against you." Emily was quickly getting surrounded by fire as she stared at Itachi.

"You heartless bastard!! You plan on taking everything we have besides each other and not expect a fight? Hermione, your boyfriend is a dumbass. Katie, you ready?" Katie smiled. "Yeah: Earth Style: Barrage of Sediment!!" Meteorite looking rocks were falling fromthe air and Emily did some handsigns. "Fire Style: Sedimaentary Bonfire!!" She blew fire from her hands and lit the rocks, making them burn red. "Oh shit!!" Itachi lost his smirk and ran out of the way. The meteors barely missed the two and set them in a prison of rock and fire.

Emily and Katie high-fived each other. "Hell yeah, that combination never fails to kick ass!!" "Damn right: Kenisha-chan, could you cool them off?" Kenisha smirked. "Hang on to something: Water Style: Waterfall of Heaven!!" The water from the waterfall behind Kenisha stopped falling and joined the water from the clouds in casading down on top of Hermione and Itachi. **(Emily and Me: Kicking ass is what we do: so don't get us pissed!! Sasuke and Lee: I will keep note of that...'eye twitch with blue anime lines')**

TenTen was cheering them on. "Yeah, guys kick major ass!! You _owned_ those bitches!!!" Kenisha and Emily were taking bows, saying "Thank you, thank you: we'll be here for the rest of the mission!!" Katie just opened one of her many books and began to read. "Do you ever stop reading?" They got a no.

* * *

The Tsuchikage had heard the battle from below and waited until it was over to jump into the compound. This time, he landed. "It seems I was correct," he said, and not bothering to take off his shoes, he followed the noises to the training grounds. "Oh girls, I'm coming back for you..."

* * *

The sake bottle in Tsunade's hands broke, getting alcohol all over herself and her paperwork. "SHIT, I WAS GOING TO GET TO THAT PAPERWORK AT ONE POINT!!" "AT ONE POINT?! YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN FINISHED BY NOW!!!" Shizune sighed. "I'll go get some more copies, don't move!" "I won't," Tsunade said with a groan. _'I was hoping to drink sake and not do that shitty paperwork,'_ she thought as she wiped the sake off her shirt. "Get started," Shizune said from behind the tower of papers. 

"Good sake gone to waste, a bad omen," Tsunade said as she got out a pen. "When will you stop believing in these superstitions and myths, Lady Tsunade?" "Are you doubting my decisions based on superstitions and myths?" Shizune put her hands up. "No, no, no, I have faith in your decisions: so what do you think is happening to them now?"

Tsunade sighed. "They are about to enter a battle with a powerful force. With the one who tried to kill them before." Shizune gasped. "We should send backup immediately!! Who is left?" Tsunade took out some cards with her ninja's faces on them. Most of them are sick or on other missions: that leaves Lee and Neji, cause I don't trust Jiraiya with four young girls."

Shizune nodded. "That pervert...I'll go get them as soon as possible!!" "No need: we heard through the door." Lee and Neji entered the office, dragging Jiraiya by the ear. "Oh God, this can't be good," Tsunade said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "He was caught looking at Hinata as she was taking a bath for her sickness," Neji said in disgust and twisted Jiraiya's ear. He cried in pain. "And he was looking through Kenisha's diary: if she found out..." Lee shivered at the thought and smacked Jiraiya in the back of his head.

Jiraiya was thrust in front of Tsunade and she kneeled to him. "Explain." "I was just doing some--" "If you say "research", I'm going to beat the living shit out of you," Tsunade said in his face. Jiraiya smiled pervertedly and replied, "Well..." He didn't finish, Neji threw him by his ear into the wall. **(Me: God Neji, even for a perv, that was harsh. Neji: Damn him.. TenTen: Yeah, Ice-man, don't be mean!!)**

"So, I want you two--" "We already know, and we accept. YOSH!!!!" "Right!!" "Then go!!" Go they did...right out of the office window. "HEY, GET BACK HERE AND FIX THIS, YOU LITTLE DUMBASSES!!!!" "Calm down, Lady Tsunade!!"

* * *

"Who invited you, bastard?!" "I'm about to send this waterfall at you via Water Style on you, you son of a bitch!!!" "Which of his limbs should I crush first?" "Do you know where this kunai is going, bitch?!!" "Ladies, ladies, don't be rash--" 

"Too late for that, asshole!!!!" The Tsuchikage was completely surrounded by the girls, who were brandishing weapons and hands. "Ready, everyone," Kenisha yelled. "Hell yeah," everyone exclaimed back and charged at the Tsuchikage. **(Me and Emily: Blackies, Whities, Crackers: WONDER TWIN POWERS, ACTIVATE!!)** "I guess I have to use force," he said and took out a kunai with an exploding tag on it. "Not this time!! Fire Style: Flame of the Dragon!!" Emily shot flames shaped like a dragon at the Tsuchikage, which he tried to dodge, but they came back and burned his back 540 degrees over it's usual temperature. Then the Tsuchikage disappeared and turned into a burned log.

"Behind you," TenTen said and threw a chain scythe behind Kenisha at the Tsuchikage, which hit in his left hand. "Water Style: Trident of Atlantis!!" The Tsuchikage turned around to get struck through with the trident of water and hardened Chakra. "Got you, bitch!!" "Did you?" The Tsuchikage was behind her, kunai at her neck. "Son of a bit--" "Do you want to finish that?" He pressed the kunai into her neck and warm blood trickled down.

"Kenisha!!" They headed toward her but the kunai went deeper as they did so and Kenisha cried out. "Go any closer, she loses her smart mouth and everything attached to it. I'm taking this kid with me, she needs to die for she is my weakness. But not after I take the water jutsu of the Kimochi clan from her!!" Katie gasped. "You can't!!" "I can't? Who--" "No, I mean you really can't!! She doesn't know all of them!! Kimochi clan jutsu are revealed by her soul over time; she needs to train more for any more to be learned!!"

The Tsuchikage put a hand to his chin in mock thoughtfullness. "No, I guess I can't get her to talk them out...I might as well poke and prod her soul until I find what I need!!" He laughed maniacally into the open air. "NOOO!!!!"

* * *

Lee and Neji had arrived at the village in an 23 minutes and were searching for the source of the screaming. "Kenisha??!! Where are you?!" "She's up there," Neji pointed in the clouds where the compound was located. "But that is just a bunch of--" "There's a compound hidden in their depths. Let's go!!" "Yosh!!" They jumped into the compound and ran to the screaming. They arrived when the Tsuchikage pushed the kunai deeper into Kenisha's neck. " YOU SON OF A BITCH, LET HER GO," Lee exclaimed. 

"No, I don't think I will: I need her soul to achieve my goal. So--" "No goal is worth achieving if you have to hurt my Kenisha-chan in the process, you f--king bitch!!" _'I already know what that is like,'_ he thought. He ran at the Tsuchikage and yelled, "Leaf Hurricane!" He kicked the Tsuchikage in the neck and he let go of Kenisha and grabbed his neck. "Lee...-kun..." Lee caught her before she fell and raised her head up. "TenTen, how did this happen?"

"This guy just came up, I don't even know how he was able to negate her attack, but he got behind her and put this kunai to her neck then he said that she was his weakness and that he was going to kill her after he found out the secrets of the water jutsu of the Kimohci clan," TenTen said quickly and summoned another chain scythe. "You get Kenisha to a hospital and we'll deal with this spineless bastard!" Lee nodded and inserted a food pill into Kenisha's neck and began to take off his weights.

With the others closing in on him, the Tsuchikage was backed into the side of the waterfall. "You're on our turf now, bitch, so prepare for the worst f--king ass kicking of your life," Emily cursed at him. "What you did to Kenisha was unforgivable, what you did to all of them!! I'm going to puncture you with every metal thing in my scroll," TenTen said, opening her scroll. "I'm going to crush the 300+ bones in your body, one for every villager you killed in the village below. Then I'll crush the brain that devised the plot. You're going to die by your own element," Katie said, her hands moving closer and closer together. "Ready," TenTen asked everyone. They all nodded. "For Kenisha-chan," Emily and Katie screamed and chrged at him, TenTen bringing up the rear with her chain wind scythe.

* * *

**Lee: That son of a bitch!! He hurt _my_ Kenisha-chan!!**

**TenTen: We know, we're going to kick his ass because of it! Now get Kenisha to the a hospital!! **

**Emily and Katie: SHUT UP AND HELP!!!**

**TenTEn: Hurry up!!**

**Me: I'm _dying_ down here!!**

**Everyone: Go back to dying then!!**

**Everyone but me: Please Review!!**


	17. The Flight, Questions, and Answers

**Me: Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd be in Japan.**

**Emily: That'd be awesome though...**

**Katie: Too bad. And Kenisha, you're supposed to be dying, like every other mission you're on!**

**Me: Damn you to hell, Katie-chan!!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

"God dammit!! I hate this guy!!" "Yes, Emily we all do, now light this meteor!!" Katie and Emily were sending flaming sediment at the Tsuchikage while TenTen was doing her usual "throw every sharp and pointy thing known to man and several known to monkeys" thing. But the Tsuchikage was dodging everything.

"Your efforts are futile: I could do this in my sleep," he screamed, twisting out of the way of a demon wind shuriken. "Shut up, you lying bastard. I can see you're sweating your ass off," TenTen cried from above. "Hey twins, get back!!"

"Don't call us twi--" "Just go!!" Emily and Katie retreated to the compound as TenTen landed on the ground. The Tsuchikage laughed. "Oh, is it time for your _big move_? And I thought that their parents were stupid," he said, pointing at Emily and Katie. "Hey!!"

"Shut up! I have a present for you," TenTen said, unraveling her scroll for the hundredth time. "What's so big about your scroll?" "You're stupid, you know that right? I'm called the Weapon's Mistress of Konoha for a reason!!" She bit her thumb and white smoke surrounded her.

"Oh shit," the Tsuchikage screamed as kunai, shuriken, demon wind shuriken, scythes, chain wind scythes, spiked bombs, maces, and thousands of other weapons from TenTen's skilled aim. And he didn't use a substitution. **(Everyone on the good side: Holy shit!! That _had_ to hurt!! Ooooo...)**

* * *

_'Hang on, Kenisha-chan. I will get you home...Hang on.' _Lee was speeding through the trees that bordered the Land of Grass and the Land of Fire. Kenisha was laying limply in his arms, a strip of cloth wrapped around her neck. There were no hospital in the area so Lee had to make a choice: run to Konoha or search for another hospital, which would take time that Kenisha didn't have. 

She was running out of time, her breathing was raspy and quick. Kenisha was gripping Lee's shirt as she gasped in pain. "Lee-kun!!" Lee grimaced. He landed on a branch and crouched down, respositioning Kenisha's head.

"I almost lost you once, do not die on me this time! Fifth Gate, release!!" He exploded off the branch, which broke into a million splinters of wood. He was faster than sound, speeding through the trees, splintering them down as he jumped off of them. _'Kenisha-chan...you will be alright, I will make sure of it!!'_ Lee looked down and saw blood on his shirt. "Oh no!! Kenisha-chan!!" She coughed up blood again, staining his shirt further. Her blood was dripping on the branches below, a light purple stain growing on the cloth around her neck. _'I need to hurry!!'_ He went even faster, having trouble keeping Kenisha's head up in the process.

8 minutes later

"Ahhh!!" Lee took a quick look down and saw that the cloth around Kenisha's neck was getting bloodier. "Lee-kun!! It hurts..." She was gripping his shirt even tighter, crying out as he reached the gates of Konoha.

"Hold on, Kenisha-chan!! We are in Konoha, hold on a little bit longer!!" He sped to the hospital, nearly injuring passing villagers his haste. "Sorry!! I have to hurry," he yelled behind him as he entered the hospital. The woman at the desk was marveled by his appearance. "Lee-kun," Kenisha gasped, holding her neck in visible pain. **(Tsunade: Well, anyone would've. How many times does a 15 year old Taijutsu master burst into a hospital with his gates activated holding his dying girlfriend in his arms? Not many... TenTen and Hinata: No duh! )**

"Sir, what is the proble--" "Kenisha-chan has been injured, the injury is life threatening!! Please, save my Kenisha-chan!!" The woman behind the desk called for some medic nin and they appeared immedaitely. Lee let them take her and she was rushed to the emergency room. He was running down the hall with them, holding Kenisha's hand. She was gasping and writhing in pain now; the hurt in her voice scared him.

* * *

Neji was chasing Hermione and Itachi through the forest; Itachi was dripping blood on the branches he jumped on. Hermione was holding him up on one shoulder, all her Chakra points on the left side of her body were blocked. "Hermione-chan, I can go fine on my own--" "No you can't!! You're bleeding all over and we're being chased by the sexually confused freak, so shut up," Hermione said, jumping farther. 

"I AM NOT SEXUALLY CONFUSED, MY HAIR'S JUST LONG!! Eight Trigrams: Empty Palm!!" He hit Hermione and Itachi in a swirl of Chakra; they fell to the ground. "That's what you get, bitch," Neji said, landing gracefully on the ground. He got out a rope and tied their bodies together. Neither was able to protest, for they were unconcious. Neji hoisted them on his back and headed back to the Kimochi compound.

13 minutes later

"Ice-man, are you sure they're unable to move," TenTen said sarcastically. "No, I don't think so," Neji replied in the same tone. Emily and Katie giggled. "So this is how couples act after a mission," Katie said, opening a book. "Please stop reading, Katie-chan," Emily said, pulling on Katie's arm. "Fine!! Let's get back to Konoha." She put her book away, walked to the edge of the compound, and jumped to the demolished village below.

* * *

Lee was still holding Kenisha's hand when Shizune forced him out of the room. "But--" "I know your connection with her, but you need to leave. There's a doctor outside that needs to ask you some questions," Shizune snapped, closing the door. Lee closed his mouth and turned around to face a doctor with a clipboard in her hand. The same doctor that had treated him when Gaara broke his leg and arm. **(Me: Sorry, don't know her name, so bear with me here. Katie: I'd rather not)**

"Hello, Lee-san! I need to ask you some personal questions and about how that girl got into that condition, so if you would just sit down," she said, patting a spot next to her on the couch she was sitting on. Lee sat down and took a deep breath.

"So, what do you need to know?" "Well, first of all: what is the girl's name?" She readied her pen. "Her name is Kenisha Kimochi-"

The doctor gasped. "The new kunoichi from the Land of Grass?!" "Yes, she was on a mission when that injury was inflicted upon her...I should have been there..." Lee looked down and the doctor frowned. "What happened during the mission? How did she get that wound?" Lee sighed.

"She was assigned to go back to her birth village, the Hidden Village of Sky, and get any artifacts from the area that affiliate with Chakra. Then Hermione and Itachi attacked them for the artifacts. Kenisha and the others won, but then..." The doctor was scratching on her clipboard like crazy.

"Yes," she said quickly. "The Tsuchikage attacked them, the one who took everything form them, from her...he was the one who cut into her neck with the kunai. I had only gotten there in time to catch her before she fell. TenTen told me to get her to a hospital and they could deal with him; Neji had gone after Hermione and Itachi, who had been to critically injured to fight another battle. I do not know the outcome of either battle."

The doctor sighed. "This is so confusing...how do you deal with so much pain? And with a friend in mortal danger?" Lee shivered at the sentence. "Kenisha-chan is my girlfriend; it was in a scenario much like this one when we told each other how we feel. But..." He put his head down, his shoulders shaking as tears began to roll down his cheeks. "But this time...she might not make it!!"

The doctor put her arm over his shouolders and patted his back. "It's going to be okay.." _'I am not so sure...I am not so sure this time...'_ Lee thought in despair.

* * *

TenTen, Neji and the twins had entered the hospital with news of their success. But seeing Lee in the waiting room with no Kenisha in sight scared the living crap out of them. They rushed to him, trying to comfort him with words like: "Hey, she's had worse!", "Hn.", and Emily's awesome comment, "Kenisha-chan doesn't know how to die, so stop crying. Now!"

TenTen held him as he cried even harder, yelling at the twins, saying that it wasn't helping. "We won the battle: that bastard can't take a breath without a shuriken peircing his lungs. He's dead, Kenisha is going to survive, and we can all go out for ice-cream when this is over!! Come on Lee, smile!! Tsunade-sama was able to heal you, and she'll be able to heal Kenisha!! So stop crying before my shirt gets even wetter!!"

Lee sniffled and wiped away his tears. "Thank you, everyone...I am sorry for being so down. I should have faith in Kenisha-chan--"

The door to the operation room burst open and one of the doctors came out. "WE NEED AN ANTIDOTE, STAT!! THIS GIRL IS FOAMING AT HER ESOPHAGUS!! ANTIDOTE, NOW!!"

"Holy shit, it's f--kin' poison," Emily and Kaite yelled together. "Shit isn't holy, and neither is poison," Neji corrected them. "Shut up!"

* * *

**Me: That was the longest chapter in the face of the Earth!**

**Emily: No it wasn't!! Have you even _opened_ Pride and Prejudice?!!**

**  
****Me: How do you know about Pride and Prejudice?**

**Katie: I gave it to her to read as a punishment for breaking into my room. **

**Emily: Sad thing was..._I enjoyed it_!!**

**Tsunade and Me: HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Everyone: Please review!!**


	18. Surgery and a Sleepover

**Me: OMG guys, I'VE BEEN POISONED!!**

**Emily: Kenisha just said OMG. It's Oh My God. Get it straight.**

**Katie and TenTen: No offense, but aren't you supposed to be...uhh, I don't know...dying?**

**Me: Yes, but that's not the point. I've just been poisoned...**

**Tsunade: Yes, we heard you the first 70 times: Now get back on the operating table before this scalpel finds a way into your head!!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

"...Poisoned? Not her...no...NO!!" Lee was breaking down again, but no tears came out. He had cried to much and now just wore a look of ultimate sorrow and despair. "Ahh, come on Lee, Tsunade-sama knows all of the antidotes to all of the known poisons in the universe. Kenisha is going to be just fine," TenTen said, patting him on the back. Lee just continued to walk away.

"No...I will be fine on my own...do not worry...I have always been alone," Lee said to himself, walking down the hall to who knows where. TenTen and Neji sighed.

"And he's usually the optimistic one," they said, hurrying after him. That left Emily and Katie in the waiting room. Again.

"Why are we the ones that get left?! It makes no sense, are we that annoying," Emily screamed. A passerby nurse put her finger to her lips and shushed Emily. Emily scoffed. "I mean seriously, what's wrong with us?"

Katie had reopened her book and sat down on the couch. "It's not that we're annoying," she said turning a page," Or that we have something wrong with us-" She turned another page. "It's just that they have things to do and people to see. Since we're family, we have a duty to stay at the hospital as long as it takes for the operation to be a success or failure." She turned another page. Emily scoffed again.

"So what are we sitting here for? We should be in there with her experiencing the same pain then!!" She pointed at the door. Katie looked up form her book and pulled her glasses down her nose in a serious manner.

"We're not in there because we didn't put ourselves in immediate danger with direct attacks. Kenisha, being the wild one by heredity, was bound to go for the direct approach. It was her fault for putting herself at risk and ours for not backing her up. But mainly her's," Katie said, returning to her book. Emily gave her a "WTF" look.

"If you knew this much, then why didn't you do anything?!" She put her hands on her hips, getting into Katie's face. "Hmmmm? Why, huh? Answer me, bitch!!" Katie closed her book slowly and looked up into Emily's angry face.

"We didn't help because it would've happened even if we tried to stop it. He was holding her to him for revenge, and all of the powers thathe needed for his revenge would be there if he were to unlock her soul, in case you forgot." Emily got out of her face and sat back down in her chair with a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Damn..." she said, looking back at the door that Kenisha was being healed behind. "Yeah, damn," Katie said, turning another page.

**(Me: This is my first surgery piece, so bear with me. Katie: NO!!)** "This is going to hurt, but you have to grit through the pain, okay?" Tsunade was next to her with two doctors on the other side of the bed, holding Kenisha down as the poison took it's brutal toll on Kenisha's trachea. They had run out of anesthetic, so Kenisha was having trouble with the scapel widening the wound that she had sustained from the Tsuchikage. **(Emily: Well no shit!!)**

Kenisha gasped in response, closing her eyes. The antidote went into the slash and Kenisha nearly screamed. "It's going to work in a minute, now we have to close this wound. Don't worry, you'll be fine," Tsunade said, putting a hand on Kenisha's forehead, wiping the sweat from it. _'I hope so,'_ she thought.

"Okay, hold on a minute." Tsunade focused her Chakra to her hands and they glowed green. She laid them on Kenisha's neck and it began to close. "Alright, just breathe in deep now.."

Kenisha did so and her trachea widened, giving Tsunade a better view of the damage. "Keep breathing deep, I'll have this fixed in a minute.." After a couple minutes, it was completly sealed with no scars. Kenisha took a deep breath of fresh air and blinked away tears from the bright light. "Alrighty, Kenisha, you're free to go. If you get your neck sliced again you know where to find me!" Kenisha got up and gave Tsunade a hug. Unfortunately, Tsunade doesn't like the closeness unless its during a surgery.

"Get off me! Now leave before I open that wound again!!" Kenisha hurried out the door and ran into the waiting room where the vending machines were, taking no notice of Emily and Katie. She put a dollar into it and got out a Snickers bar, eating it furiously. When she finally noticed that Emily and Katie were staring at her, Kenisha just mouthed, "I was hungry."

2 seconds later

"Kenisha-chan!!" "Ke-chan!!" "Y-you're ch-choking m-me..." The twins let go and Katie examined Kenihsa's neck.

"Hmmm...There's no scarring whatsoever, and the poison is expelled from your system, correct?" Kenisha nodded, not really listening and looked around the room.

"Hey guys, where's Lee-kun? I thought he'd be in the room as soon as the surgery was over...where'd he go?" She was giving them the famous "I'm innocent and cute so answer my fabulous question" look. It always worked.

"Damn, I hate that look," Emily said, turning away from Kenisha's glittery face.

"That makes two of us," Katie replied and tried not to look into Kenisha's eyes. It didn't work. "Fine! Your boyfriend went off to sulk because he thought the injury was fatal--"

"It could've been--"

"Well kid, it wasn't, so don't try to use it on us when--"

"Don't call me kid, Katie!! I'm going to--"

"TenTen and Neji are comforting him up in the loft of the Academy, but I think it'd be best if--"

"Bye!!" Kenisha dashed down the hall to the door.

"--you just go there yourself. Kenisha? Chibi-chan?"

"Smart person say what," Emily asked sarcastically.

"God dammit, Emily. By the way, don't I owe you 250 yen now?" Emily's face lightened up.

"How smart of you to remember our bet!! Now cough it up," Emily said in a fake Italian accent, holding out her hand.

"I'm running out of money to give you now," Katie said, looking through her ducky wallet.

"That's how I play the game," Emily said with a victorious smile on her face as she counted her winnings. **(Me: God damn, Emily! You've got to get me in on this!! Emily: Well...if not for my closest cousin...Fine, I'll let you in on a cut. Uhh..16 percent, with interest if you help me with a couple things. Me: YAY!! I'm in a gambling gig! Katie: Damn you to the most scorching of hell, Emily-chan. Emily: I've been there actually. Nice place, and very good BBQ.)**

Neji sighed along with TenTen as Lee sat down after 20 minutes of jumping around and chasing him around the Academy. They had finally stopped running around at the leafy loft at the back of the Academy. And by "stopped running," TenTen had pinned Lee to a pole in the loft and tied his arms behind his back.

"Lee, you idiot!! You're not even going to see how Kenisha's doing?" **(Emily: Oooo... Me: I think that got him.)** Lee bit at his bindings and Neji laughed.

"Those aren't just ropes. They infused with concentrated adamantium. You're not getting out of those, even with gates. So sit tight and listen to the girl." TenTen smiled.

"Thank you, Neji! Okay, Lee, you want to get down and see how Kenisha's doing now? If not, I'm going to keep you up there." Lee thought about it for a moment. "What if she is..."

"What if I'm what?" Kenisha had entered the loft, walking past a bewildered TenTen and a silent Neji **(Hinata: Neji-nii-san is always silent. Stop making it sound like he's not a quiet ice cube ready to kill you with a flick of his wrist!! TenTen: You watch too many horror movies, Hinata...)** and went to Lee, who was crying **(Me: What else?).** "Why are you crying, Lee-kun? I'm okay, so stop it. If you're thinking it's your fault, it's not. Trust me."

_'How did she know what I was thinking?'_

"Probably because you keep thinking out loud," Kenisha laughed and untied the ropes and tore the kunai and shuriken from his clothes. TenTen was the first to regain her composure. **(Me: Well, not really...watch what happens next...)**

"KENISHA-NEE-CHAN!!! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!! YAYYY!!!" TenTen nearly suffocated Kenisha in a tight bear hug that invovled spare kunai piercing into Kenihsa's hips. "OWWW!!" TenTen let go and Kenihsa gave her a less deadly hug back.

"Nice to know you that you regard me as family. Love you to, TenTen-nee-chan." Neji shook his head and finally came out of his confused stupor.

"Oh my God, you're still alive? I thought you were KIA for sure-Oh God, no Lee!!" Neji jumped off the loft with Lee becoming a green blur after him, brandishing one of the sharp, deadly metal things he was pinned with.

"I'm sorry!!" TenTen and Kenisha just watched as the two boys ran around like idiots. **(Me: (\ /) Bunny ears!! Emily: WTF?! How does that relate to what we're doing at the moment?! Me: God, E-chan, you starting to sound like the brains that Katie stole from you.. Katie: DID NOT!!!)**

The next night

"SLEEPOVER!!!!"

"Shut the f--k up, Ino!!"

"How about you, forehead girl?!" "Both of you shut up before I go Imperial Water jutsu on your asses!!"

"And I'll pierce you with very pointy and fatal metal objects in my duffel bag!!!"

Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Kenisha were walking to Hinata's house **(Katie: It's pretty much a mansion! Me: Then why did you tell me to type "house"? Katie: Shut up...)** with all their sleepover supplies packed:

Water Guns

Kunai

Fuzzy Pajamas **(Only Ino and Sakura)**

Panda plushie (**Do I have to say it?)**

Doggy plushie **(Once again, do I have to say it?)**

Bubble gum Shampoo **(Good God!!)**

Tsunade's Secret Sake Stash **(Oooo...she's gonna be soo pissed...)**

Hair Ties **(How obvious is that, seroiusly people?)**

After the long walk

"We're gonna play Truth or Dare!!" Ino got out a fuzzy purple pillow and placed it in the middle of the group **(Group consists of: Kenisha, TenTen, Ino, Sakura, Hinata Yamamoto, Naruto, Lee, Neji, and Sai. Let's just say that they needed a chaperone after the young boys came...)**

"But I want to have a water fight!!"

"You're wearing white!!" Ino pointed at Kenisha's white tank top.

"So?"

"HELLO? You water-obsessed freak, it goes through!" Kenisha opened her mouth to respond, but closed it when she thought of all the boys around her. **(Me: Dear God...)**

"Fine," Kenisha pouted, putting her water gun away.

"Good, now since Hinata invited us, she gets to choose who goes first. It just can't be me."

"Dammit Ino!!" Hinata shushed TenTen and looked around the room. _'So many people that think I'm not devious and plotting their iminent doom,'_ Hinata thought, wearing an evil grin. Naruto got scared. **(Me: I mean really scared. Like pee your pants scared.)**

"HOLY SHIT, GET ME OUT OF HERE!! HINATA'S GOT AN EVIL LOOK ON HER FACE!! I NEED AIR, RAMEN, AND SOME NEW UNDERWEAR!! HELP ME, OH MERCIFUL GOD--"

"Naruto-kun, shut up!! I'm choosing the wild one." Naruto, Kenisha and Lee exchanged looks.

"Which one," they asked in unison.

"Who do you think?" Hinata pointed. Kenisha shivered.

"Oh God," she whispered. Naruto cast his head down.

"May God take pity on you and spare your soul," he said solenmly, patting her on the shoulder. Then he ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Hinata watched him go with a wierd look on her face, then turned to a pertrified Kenisha.

"Okay, Kenisha, I want you to let your hair down, get a tight black kitten Halloween costume, complete with fuzzy ears and a tail, and wear it at 12:01, when October 31st officially begins...and get Lee-kun to get an erection while wearing it."

**(Tsunade: 3...2...1...)**

Everyone screamed, so loud that Hinata was sure that the Mist village could hear them. "ALL LIFE AS I KNOW IT WILL BE ERASED FROM THIS EARTH AND I SHALL STAND ALONE AMONG THE DEAD!!!! OH DEAR GOD, WHY??!!!!!!!???"

"Shut up, Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered,and amazingly, they all got quiet. Kenisha was the first to get her breath back.

"So you're telling me you want me to get in a sexy costume and tempt Lee to get an erection and possibly get me naked? Damn...Naruto was right, you are evil. I'm not doing it," Kenisha said, crossing her arms and turning her head to the side with her eyes closed.

"Fine...then I'll force you to! Ino, make her get into the costume!" To everyone's shock and bewilderment, Ino put her hands into the Mind Possesion sign and sent her soul to Kenisha's.

Inside Kenisha's Soul

"Okay, I'm in. God, it's wet in here..."

"What'd you expect? I'm a water user."

Ino turned her head and saw Kenisha standing on the side of a wall, arms crossed.

"You know you can't win once you're inside my head, right," Kenisha said, walking slowly towards Ino.

Ino smirked. "Actually, I can..."

Back in the Living room

"I can't believe she's putting it on."

"I guess Ino got her weak spot. We're all doomed."

"Yayy," Hinata squealed next to Naruto, who in turn scooted a little farther away.

"My Kenisha-chan," Lee said softly as Kenisha/Ino walked out of the bathroom. Her dark brown/black hair was cascading down her back and little black ears atop her head. The kitty costume hugged her "curves" and a long fuzzy black tail hung behind her. Lee got a nosebleed and quickly wiped it away with his sleeve. Two seconds later, Ino went back to her body. Everyone could tell because One: Ino had a bruise on her arm and she had reached up to grab it in pain.Two: Because Kenisha was trying desperatly to get the skintight suit off and find a hair tie.

Yamamoto snapped a picture. "Everyone in the ANBU is gonna love this," he laughed, smirking at Kenisha. Kenisha blushed furiously and went to Lee.

"Well, Lee-kun...make a tent." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Kenisha blushed even more, and Lee blushed along with her. Everyone in the room was watching them intently, not willing to blink in case they missed something**.(Me and Lee: Sick perverts!! Everyone else: ARE NOT!!!)**

Lee gulped. _'Okay Lee, you can do it...Just look at her chest and think back to the Land of Water...'_

"I thought I told you to stop thinking out loud, Lee-kun," Kenisha growled, her "tail" twitching.

"Ooooo, the pussy's mad," Sai said, earning a laugh from the group. Lee blushed some more and looked directly at her chest, then everywhere else on her body. His eyes stopped at her ass. _'Come on, make the damn tent so I can get out of this outfit!!,'_ Kenisha thought, her eyes looking at him in a pleading way.

**(Tsunade: 3...2...1...)**

_TENT_. "Holy shit," Kenisha whispered, staring at it for a fraction of a second before turning to Hinata. "There, happy? Now it's my turn." Hinata pouted.

"Fine, but you have to admit that I went "McEvil" on your ass, right? Only thing is you can't get me back." Kenisha frowned.

"Damn, I was planning on giving you worse," Kenisha said sadly, leaning on Lee. Something poked her. "God dammit, Lee, make that thing stop," she hissed. He complied and turned around.

"Okay...hmmm...Ino!!" Ino looked up in fear. "I'm going to pay you back for putting me into this," Kenisha said, getting up and swinging her "tail" while walking toward Ino. 'Oh shit,' Ino thought.

"Truth," Ino said, thinking she was safe. **(Emily and Me: She's not.)**

"I want you to ask Sai if he's gay, and if he's not: f--k him," Kenisha said with an evil grin. Sai stopped laughing and stared at Ino, frightened.

"S-Sai-kun...are you gay?" Sai chewed on his fingernails. "N...No..." Kenisha had a victorious grin on her face, but Yamamoto stepped in.

"We were told to keep this T rated, so the truth/dare cannot continue. Kenisha's turn is over, so Ino gets to go," he said, playing with the potted plant next to him as he spoke.

"Damn you," Kenisha said and Ino and Sai shared a sigh of relief. _'I'll have to thank him later,'_ Sai thought.

"Alright, I choose TenTen--"

"Hold up: Why are you only choosing girls?" Naruto was getting mad.

"Shut up! This invovles alchohol, so we're going to have fun," Ino grinned at TenTen.

"Lemme guess: You want me to chug down Tsunade-sama's Secret Stash of Sake? _'sigh'_ Well, I'm in: I was going to choose dare anyway."

TenTen got up and went to Ino's backpack and took out several large bottles of sake. "It'd be fair to warn you: I'm a weird drunk. Ask Neji. So you might want to remove any weapons you have out of my reach," TenTen said, uncorking a bottle. "Cheers," she said and drank it down.

"Oh shit," Neji whispered and ran behind the couch. TenTen began to sway and her cheeks became more pink than they already were. Then, to everyone's horror, she began to sing in Japanese. **(Me: The song "Still Alone" by Ayumi Hamasaki no less. Emily: How the hell does she sing "Still Alone" when she's drunk? Katie: No one knows)**

_kimi wa ima doko aruite nani wo mitsume te iru no_

_itsu ka hanashite kurete yume oidsuzukete iru no_

_o mirai no karatu yokogao_

_o totemo suki datta kara_

_sono yume mamotte yuku tame ni wa_

_watashi ga icha ikenakatta_

The group was captivated: No one besides Neji, Lee and Kenisha knew that TenTen could sing this well. And being drunk held the notes out a little longer, making it sound more beautiful. **(Me: This is my favorite song!! Emily and Katie: WE KNOW, YOU USED TO SING IT IN THE SHOWER EVERY MORNING!!)**

_kimi wa itsumo konna basho de konna keshiki wo mite_

_dore kurai no fuan to mayoi to_

_tatakatte'ta no?_

_o hitori ni natte hajimete_

_o wakaru koto ga ookute_

_kono te o hanasazu ni ireba_

_doko made demo ikeru ki ga shita_

_onaji michi aruite iku to_

_utagau koto mo naku shinjita_

TenTen drank a little more sake and threw the bottle in the direction of the kitchen, where Naruto and Hinata were eating ramen. It smashed and little glass shards fell into their steamy bowls. "God dammit TenTen, this is very delicious ramen!!" **(Sakura: Guess who that was...)**

_doushite sore na no ni watashi wa..._

_doushite sore na no ni watashi wa..._

_da kedo watashi wa..._

Throughout the song, TenTen had been drinking in the parts where the instruments are supposed to be. Bottles littered the floor. **(Me: About 13!! Emily: God DAMN!!!)**

_yakusoku wa oboete iru no_

_wasurete ima nai no..._

TenTen ended her song and turned to the couch, where Neji had slowly crawled away from. She stumbled toward him and he helped her down. TenTen looked in Neji's eyes and whispered in his ear, "Yakusoku wa oboete iru no. Wasurete ima nai no. Neji-kun..." Then she fainted. Sakura and Ino was crying at the end.

"That was soo sute!! She has such a beautiful singing voice!!"

"I love how she fell into Neji's arms and said **(Me: Everyone, this will be a translation of what she said, if you don't know the song or don't know Japanese**.) "I remember your promise. I remember every day." !! That was so romantic!!"

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP??!!!!!" Emily, Hinata, Katie, and Kenisha gave each other high fives. Since Emily had fire around her, Katie with rocks floating in front of her, and Kenisha having tendrils of water spiraling around her, the guys backed away a little bit. Yamamoto blew his whistle **(Emily: How the hell did he get a whistle?)** and everyone hushed down and turned to him.

"Time for bed, all of you. It's 1:16 and I intend on getting a good night's sleep. Don't have sex and don't squeal or any of your funny shit, or I'm busting into your rooms and kicking your ass. You got it?" They all nodded. "Then good night," he said.

This is how everything played out

Emily and Sasuke were cuddled up on the pull-out bed in the couch, Emily snuggling into Sasuke's bare chest.

* * *

Neji and TenTen were in Neji's room, TenTen drooling on Neji's hand while Neji had his arms around her waist protectively. Both of them had their hair down and it draped over them like the midnight sky.

* * *

Ino and Sai had went back their house to watch Blood Plus, cuddled up under a thin cotton blanket, watching Saya on the TV killing people.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were in Hinata's room, moonlight falling from the window illuminating Hinata's long midnight blue hair and Naruto's spiky blonde hair. They were holding each other, breathing softly.

* * *

Katie was up and reading in Yamamoto's room, Yamamoto pretending to be asleep, but secretly watching her turn page to page in the moonlight that shined off her glasses and down her back. _'She's beautiful like this,'_ he thought.

* * *

Kenisha had gotten out of her kitty costume and into her regular shorts and white tank top, hugging Lee close to her, breathing softly and slowly. Lee was still awake, stroking her hair and staring at her face. "I love you, Kenisha-chan," he whispered. "And I do not want to lose you again." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips, drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Emily: Why the f--k were there only LeeKen monents in this chapter?**

**Me: LeeKen? I like that.**

**Lee: So do I.**

**Sasuke: Of course you do! Now please, Kenisha, write more SasuEmi moments in the next chapter, okay?**

**Me: SasuEmi? Okay, but there's also going to be YamaKat moments too, in case you didn't read.**

**Sasuke: Fine. NejiTen can wait. They always do.**

**Neji and TenTen: THAT ISN'T FAIR!!!**

**Me: It's okay: everyone except LeeKen is having a really romantic moment at the Halloween festival. Sorry Lee-kun.**

**Lee: That is okay: I am content with you being alive.**

**Everyone on Good and Evil Side: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Happy Halloween, NOT!

**Me: It's ok people: I'm adding Itachi and Hermione right now!!!!!!**

**Emily: Why? They suck ass!!!!!**

**Hermione and Itachi: WE DO NOT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!**

**Me and Emily: YES, YOU F--KIN' DO!!!!!**

**Katie: Shut up, just please shut up...**

**Tsunade: Please...listen to her**

**Me and Emily: Shut up, your migraine-stricken whores!!!**

**Tsunade and Katie: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL US??!!!**

**Neji, TenTen, and Lee: Just get on with the fanfiction!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Hermione and Itachi were chained up in the interrogation chamber of the ANBU, blindfolded by their headbands.

"TALK!! What was your purpose for your actions?!!" Ibiki Morino was at the back of the chamber, observing their progress.

"I already told you: We were sent by my leader to take the artifacts from the Kimochi massacre site and use them to get the last tailed beast, and then take over the Shinobi villages," Itachi said in a deep monotone.

"You're lucky Itachi-kioshi can't use his eyes, or he'd kick your f--king asses," Hermione yelled, her voice revibrating off the walls. Itachi laughed.

"Too true, Hermione-tenshi. Now if you would so so kind..." Hermione nodded, smirking. "Wind Summoning:--"

"Hey, don't try to--HOLY HELL!!!" A perigrine falcon the size of a bus appeared in a blast of wind and sliced through the ropes that bound them and cut through the flesh of their captors. **(Anko: Well, that's more scars for Ibiki. How many has he got now...137? Me: Does this have _any_ relevance to what I'm trying to write? Anko: It will if you give me some dumplings. Me: 'sigh' Nevermind...)**

The falcon screeched, the vibrations rebounding off the walls and making them cave in. "Good job, Kaze no Kumo!! **(Me: Yeah, meesed up name. I couldn't think, ok? Emily and Katie: Do you ever? Me: I think more than you, Emily-chan!! Emily: That's a very good point, bitch...I BELIEVE YOU HAVE WON THAT ARGUEMENT!!! Katie: Dear God...)**

The falcon nodded and leaned down, holding out a wing. **"Let's get the hell out of here,"** he said. Itachi jumped on and helped Hermione mount the gigantic bird. "Sayounara, bitches," Hermione and Itachi called over the village as the bird sped to the Akatsuki base.

* * *

"Did you hear about the break-out," a village woman whispered to her elderly friend. 

"Yeah. Weren't the prisoners of the Akatsuki?"

"Yeah, their names were Hermione Kimochi and Itachi Uchiha."

"Them?! Oh my God, aren't they related to--"

"_Yes?_ Oh yes, please continue with your sentence. We'll wait," Emily said harshly, sitting back down on the park bench. Sasuke was looking like he was going to rip their heads off. The woman walked away.

"Emily, I know it's the festival tonight, but do you have to so scary at _10:00 am? _Please, explain that to me," Kenisha said, leaning back down on the tree she was at since 9:30 am. Her, Emily, TenTen, Lee, Sasuke, and Neji were discussing Halloween costumes.

"I still say that Ke-chan has to wear that kitten outfit," Emily teased. Kenisha growled.

"If I'm a black kitten, then Lee-kun can be a black and white tiger. I can paint whiskers on him and everything. We'll be the sexy cats of Konoha!! Won't that be fun, Lee-ku...Lee-kun?" Lee had passed out on the dirt road, a little red trail making its way down his face.

"Perv," Emily stated and grabbed Sasuke by the arm. "Well then, I'll be a French maid and Sasu-kun can be a really hot guy that's always there with the rose and everything. Wait, he already is...Let's get you a tuxedo, Sasu-kun!!" She ran to the Halloween store, dragging a horrified Sasuke with her.

"Damn..." Kenisha said, staring after them while she shook Lee awake. "Well, TenTen, Neji? Who are you guys gonna masquerade as?"

"We've already got it planned out," TenTen smiled evilly. "He's being Cloud and I'm being Tifa from Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children Those two kick ass, and so do we!! We've already got costumes, and Neji looks hot in his!!" Neji groaned.

Kenisha scoffed sarcastically. "That means: TenTen, you'll have to wear your hair down; Neji, you need to spike up your hair and actually care about people. Get going." Neji glared at her. "Hey TenTen, get your Ice-man in the freezer to cool of that burn," Kenisha called, holding hands with Lee as they headed to the Halloween costume shop.

With Sasuke and Emily

"Sasu-kun, you're so hot!!" Emily and Sasuke were in the changing rooms of the Halloween shop and Emily had seen Sasuke's costume through the crack in the door. **(Katie: Not very private, huh? Emily: You said it!!)**

"Anything new," Sasuke smirked, admiring himself in the mirror. **(Me: Do guys even do that? Tsunade: It's your fanfiction. Me: Then guys do that!!)** His suit made him look like a hitman for the Godfather, which was good enough for him.

"Come on, let me see yours." Emily came out of the changing room in a sexy French maid outfit with a v-cut blouse and a short blue skirt. "You like," Emily asked, turning around in circles for him to examine the rest of it. Sasuke's nose bled all over his fake rose.

With Kenisha and Lee

"Okay, we need face-paint, a black-and-white tiger outift, and some black kitten ears. YOSH!! To the back!!" Kenisha ran to the back and quickly rummaged through the racks for the outfit. Lee found it next it's orange-and-black friend. He held it up to the light. It was a muscle-costume; the top looked especially tight. Lee gave Kenisha a weird look.

"Well, go ahead: put it on in the changing room and show me how you look," Kenisha said in a commanding way, crossing her arms. Lee trudged into the dark rectangular room and closed the door. He put on the top first, then put the bottoms **(Lee: Which are really soft and fluffy. Kenisha: YAYY!!! My Tiger-kun!!)**, ending with the tail on the ass. Then he mounted the two extremely soft and cat-like ears atop his head. He looked at himself in the mirror, turning around to see how the back looked. _'I like it...not to tight...this is WAY better than that f--kin' spandex I always wear!! YOSH!!'_

"You like it, Lee? Well come on, let me see!!" Lee groaned. He had thought out loud. Again. He walked out of the room and Kenisha gasped. Lee gasped too, because while _he_ was changing, _she_ had found the cat ears and changed into her costume. They twitched each other's fluffy ears and shrieked in joy.

"YOSH!! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL," Lee yelled, arousing the villagers shopping for costumes nearby.

"AND YOU LOOK SEXY," Kenisha yelled back, scaring a little kid going back there for a Batman costume.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?!!"

"I DON'T KNOW, LET'S GO PAY FOR THESE!!!"

"OKAY!!" They hurried to the front of the shop and paid the very annoyed clerk. " THANK YOU, BYE!!" They ran out of the store, a blue and green blur through the streets.

With TenTen and Neji

"I hate having my hair down." TenTen was at her house, having already gotten her and Neji's costumes the week before like a normal person. Her hair was down and she was garbed in her Tifa costume.

"I think you look really good." Neji was dressed up in his Cloud costume, his hair spiked up from hair gel he borrowed form Naruto.**(Hinata: So that's how you do it... Naruto: How did you think I got my hair in this impossible shape?) **"That's only because I"m wearing an outfit that compliments the curves that guys go after. Am I wrong?" She did a little turn**(Katie: WHY IS EVERYONE TURNING?!! Emily, Me, and TenTen: SHUT UP!!)** and stopped in front of him, her hands at her waist, her foot tapping on the floor.

"...No..." Neji turned to hide his blush. TenTen leaned on him and turned back to the mirror.

"We look awesome. Let's go find the others." Neji gave her a look.

"Is it that late already?" TenTen pointed at her digital clock. It said in big red numbers 6:30 pm.

"We really took that long? All I remember is walking in with you, taking a short nap on the couch and changing into our costumes." TenTen rubbed the back of her arm and smiled sheepishly.

"Actually...we slept there for about...uhh...4 hours?" Neji gaped at her. "AND YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP??"

TenTen gave him an angry glare.

"WE WERE BOTH ASLEEP!! HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WE WERE GOING TO SLEEP THERE FOR 4 HOURS?!"

"WELL, YOU'RE A GIRL--"

"AND?!"

"GIRLS ARE SUPPOSED TO SMART ABOUT THIS KIND OF THING!!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _SUPPOSED TO--_"

"Hey guys, stop yelling. We're about to go." Kenisha and Lee were standing at the open door, dressed in their kitty and tiger costumes, whisker marks on their faces.

"We'll settle this later," TenTen said, walking to the door. "How about now," Neji challenged, grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry. You're very smart and I shouldn't have gotten worked up over how long we slept in the first place. You win." He let go of her arm and grabbed the special sword that TenTen had given him for the festival.

"Thank you, Neji-kun," TenTen said and took his hand, hurrying toward Lee and Kenisha, who were messing with their fluffy tails at the door.

_'Neji-kun...She's back!'_

* * *

"ENLIGHTEN ME, HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR A 16-YEAR OLD GIRL TO FIND A COSTUME?!!!" 

"IT TOOK 2 MINUTES, ALTHOUGH _YOU_ WOULDN'T KNOW, BECAUSE YOU FELL ASLEEP!!! DEAR LORD!!!"

"WHY THE F--K ARE YOU TWO YELLING??!!"

Emily and Sasuke had went downstairs to find Yamamoto and Katie yelling at eachother at the top of their lungs.

"Okay, now, quietly explain to me what the hell is going on," Sasuke said, leaning on the side of the wall, living up to his costume.

"Well," Katie began slowly, "We had went to the costume emporium after all of you that way we wouldn't get into any sort of trouble for knowing the likes of you." She gestured toward Emily, who smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, I got a witch costume--"

"Not witch, bitch," Emily said, snickering. Katie scoffed.

"I'm going to ignore that-Anyway, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, I had gotten a witch costume, and Yamamoto here was going as himself: though I personally don't think he's that scary, unless he uses his face." Yamamoto gave her a death glare, though Katie didn't seem to notice.

"Then when we got here, we heard moaning upstairs-" Emily and Sasuke gave each other worrioed looks, but luckily neither Katie nor Yamamoto pressed the matter.

"So he turned on the TV and eventually fell asleep. I fell asleep because Larry King was on, he bores me to tears. I woke up before him and tried to find my costume in the most unorrganized closet on Earth, which took two minutes. I had it on and then he woke up and he assumed that I was being lazy and not changed, when I was the one that had woken up and did what I was supposed to do. So blame his ass, not mine." She finished her speech and plooped down on the couch.

**(Tsunade: 3...2...1...oh God...)**

A loud banging was heard at the door and Katie got up, saying "I'm coming!" and answered the door.

"TRICK OR TREAT, KISS OUR FEET, GIVE US SOMETHING GOOD TO EAT!!! IF YOU DON'T, WE DON'T CARE: WE'LL KICK YOUR ASSES EVERYWHERE!!!! Now give us some god damn candy!!!" Katie took a step back, taking out a kunai from her witch purse.

"K-chan, you better not use that on me, or I'll scratch the shit out of you and he's gonna bite your ass off!! Right, Tiger-Lee-kun?" Lee gave her a very convincing tiger roar and kissed her whisker-marked cheek.

"Okay, break it up or I'll use this sword on you," Neji said, pushing through the two cats and leaning on the side of the doorway, smirking. TenTen came in behind him, trying to hide her hair with her hands.

"Tenten-nee-chan, stop trying to hide it, it's just too damn long," Kenisha said, scratching TenTen with her "claws". TenTen's cheeks turned a light oink and she let her hands down a little. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll let mine down too." Kenisha reached up to the hair tie keeping her hair in that long ponytail, then untied it. Down went the dark brown/black cascade, rippling in the light like water down her back, resting at her ass.

"Now you let your's_ all_ the way down, TenTen-nee-chan," Kenisha said, tapping her foot on the hardwood floor. TenTen groaned. She had hoped she wouldn't notice the chopsticks that held the majority of her hair up.

"Damn," TenTen said, reaching for the black chopsticks, throwing them on the floor. Down rippled her chocolate cascade, down to her lower back.

Neji gasped. "_Now_ you look like Tifa!! Hot, sexy, _and_ with long hair!!" "Shut up," she said, sitting beside Katuie on the couch. Meanwhile, Kenisha and Lee were teaching Emily and Sasuke their f--ked up song that they sang at the door.

"So its Trick or Treat, Kiss our feet? Yeah, okay--Give us something good to eat. If you don't, we don't care: We'll kick your asses everywhere? Yeah that's right..." Sasuke was snickering uncontrollably.

"What?" Emily had caught his laughs and was about to punch him until Yamamoto finally called, "Fine, I'll leave your sorry asses here and tell you all about it when I get back at 5:00 am. See ya!"

"WAIT UP, YOU SADISTIC BITCH!!!!"

"Why did we have to get the kittens that roar," Katie said, covering her ears, walking alongside Yamamoto.

"I don't know, but I have something important to tell you later, so don't go and get into any trouble okay?" Katie gave him a lok and peered over her glasses.

"Oh really? Is it important?" Yamamoto stiffened, but regained his composure before Katie notcied.

"Y-Yeah, it is...just be at the Hokage Monument by 12:15, okay?" Katie nodded quickly then ran after Kenisha and Lee.

5 hours and 30 minutes later

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT RUNNING WILD AT 12:00 PM?!! YEAH, YOU KNEW THAT THE OLD MAN WAS ABOUT TO TAKE THAT SNICKERS BAR, SO YOU CRIED TO THE WORLD, "SNICKERS SATISFIES!!!" AND JUMPED HIM!!! NO MORE CANDY FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!! NOW GO HOME!!"

"You suck monkey balls, K-chan," Kenisha said, clinging to Lee's arm as they walked away from the scene, both sharing a King Size Snickers Bar.

"If I knew that they'd jump elderly people for candy and soda, I wouldn't have taken them five hundred miles of here," Yamamoto said with a sigh, putting his hand to his forehead. After a moment he looked back at the hand he slapped his forehead with, which had a watch on it. The time read 12:04 pm.

"Uh...K-Katie, it's almost time. Let's walk to the mountain now," he said, his hands shaking. Katie took a mental note of his stuttering and followed him through the streeets of sugar-high villagers, and in some cases, Lee and Kenisha stealing candy from unsuspecting people.

"I thought you told them specifically to stop," Yamamoto said after a few minutes, pushing past a drunk old man.

"I know: I did just that. But it's not like anyone will know it's them, for two specific reasons: 1) They run too fast. 2) They're in costume. I'm sure they'll just get sugar-high and..." Katie stiffened at the thought. Yamamoto stiffened too.

"H-Hopefully TenTen and Neji can detain them, 'cause the both of us know that Emily and Sasuke are hitting another part of the festival. Let's hurry: it's 12:13." They were at the base of the mountain and heading for the stairs. Whe they had successfully reached the peak, it was 12:15.

"Okay, I'm here with you. What do you want with me?" Yamamoto turned around and then whipped around, about to open his mouth, his cheeks red, when suddenly-

"No wait, lemme guess: You love me, like literally _love_ me, even though I'm 8 years younger than you and have a life to live. Even knowing that if I'm seen with you people will accuse you of being a sex offender and all of that complex govenrment shit will go down and you'll be separated from me and lose your chance of loving anyone again. Am I right?"

Yamamoto closed his mouth and rubbed the back of his head in embarassment. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up to the last syllable except for what I'm going to say right now: I know all of that, I know the consequences, but that won't stop me, and it shouldn't stop you!" Katie gasped, unsure of what to say. She felt eyes boring into her back and suspected that some of the villagers were watching.

"I know how you feel, you can't hide it!! You're stealing glances, making note of what I do, asking where I am if you don't see me in the area!! You're not just in love: you're obsessed with me!!"

Katie looked at the ground, mustering up the courage to say "How did you find out?" Yamamoto sighed.

"Let's just say Emily and Kenisha have a hefty asking price, but enough of that. What's your answer?"

"To what? You haven't asked me anything since you brought me up here!!"

"Fine, now I'm asking: Even though we're complete opposites, we attract, just like a scientific equation. Each can't function without the other. Katie Kimochi, you are the one element in this world that can complete me. I'll say it again, this time with you looking straight in my eyes-" He walked to her and held her chin so her dark eyes met his "- I love you, and no outside force in this world can separate us." He kissed her, anad in his astonishment, she kissed back.

"Love you too," she said, and kissed him again, pebbles circling around them in an intricate dance of sediment and stone. _'She's happy...when she's with me,'_ Yamamoto thought, closing his eyes and enjoying the love that he was finally experiencing.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, look at all the candy we jacked off that 5 year old!! His mom must've kept him up 'til 11:00 pm for all this sugar!!" Emily and Sasuke were at the Hyuga compound, counting their "winnings". 

"If I get high on this shit, don't blame me if you get pregnant," Sasuke joked, and Emily scooted closer to him, chewing on a Tootsie Roll.

"If I do lose my virginity on this couch, I'm going to hell-See you there!" She kissed his lips and went to the outside hall.

"Where're you going?" Emily smiled at Sasuke slyly.

"To take a shower, where else? I've got to be clean for my man, don't I?" She slinked to her room and grabbed her bathrobe, towel, and red dragon nightgown.

"Can I come in too?" Sasuke had just entered the room as Emily was about to walk out the door to the bathroom across the hall. Emily blushed widly and held her head.

"W-whoa, whoa, whoa- Take a shower with me?! Sorry Sasu-kun, but I'm not that high on sugar yet. I may have a nice body, but you can't touch it with no clothes on yet." She tried to walk past him, but Sasuke held her wrist softly, just enough to keep her from moving farther than arm's length.

"I swear on the Uchiha grave that I won't look at you. I'll have my back turned the whole time," Sasuke said seriously, holding his right hand to his heart, his other hand still keeping Emily in place.

Emily blinked at his words. "Damn, you're serious...Awww...Uh...Okay, but just don't look or brush up against anything, understand?" Sasuke nodded and they headed into the bathroom. Emily turned the water on warm and waited for the water to get ot the intended temperature. After that, she told Sasuke to close his eyes and she undressed and stepped into the shower.

"Okay, open them!" Sasuke opened his eyes and squinted at the bright light. "Where are you?"

"In the shower!! Now get undressed and get your dirty ass in here!!" Sasuke sighed and peeled off his black hitman suit, tie, and undershirt, then his boxers. Emily couldn't help but look through the shower curtains. _'Damn, he's HUGE!! Must be thinking about me...'_

Sasuke stepped in, his eyes plastered shut. "Come here, I'll help you in." Emily extended her hand and led a blind Sasuke into the shower. The water was hot to Sasuke and he cringed. "Don't be a baby, no pass the soap," Emily said, putting some shampoo in her hair.

"How am I supposed to do that when my eyes are closed?" Emily sighed.

"Fine, I'll turn around and you pass the f--kin' soap!!" Sasuke grabbed the mango scented soap and handed it to Emily, who dropped it from the suds of her shampoo.

"I'll get it," Sasuke said, bending down and picking it, but slipped underneath Emily and made them both fall.

"OWWWWWWWWW!!!! GOD DAMN, SASUKE, GET OFF ME!!!!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU?!! GET YOUR F--KIN' BOOBS OFF OF MY F--KIN' ASS AND WE'LL TALK ABOUT THIS!!!!" Emily crawled off of Sasuke and held her chest. Sasuke groaned, getting up slowly, hastily closing his eyes as he leaned on the wall as Emily bent down to to retrieve the soap beneath her feet.

"DAMMIT SASUKE, WHY'D YOU DO THAT--"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I'M SORRY!!!!" Emily was about to open her mouth but found she had nothing to say. Then she realized Sasuke's eyes were open.

"HOLY HELL, YOUR EYES ARE OPEN!!!" Sasuke shut them as fast as he could and threw his hands over his eyes to make sure it didn't happen again. Emily took a breath of relief.

"This is the weirdest shower I've ever taken; I haven't even washed out my shampoo yet and my boyfriend finds a way to look at my naked body while getting the soap. Know what? Let's get out," Emily said turning the shower off. Sasuke still had his eyes closed and fell out of the shower doing a split. **(TenTen, Me, and Temari: Ssssssss...That has got to hurt his balls... Lee: I feel soooo sorry for him right now...)**

Emily gasped as Sasuke turned red andleaned against the wall. "Are you okay?!" Sasuke nodded quickly, though Emily saw through it. She gave him a towel from the rack and wrapped it around him as he staggered to his feet. Emily got into her bathrobe and took him into her room, where she called Yamamoto on his cellphone and told him to come home and help Sasuke.

"...Yes that's what happened...What do you mean "Why were you doing it?!" It was his fault...OHHH, you little bitch...just get over here...What do you mean "I'm trying to keep track of the kittens!"...Oh, those kittens, I thought you told them to stop...You did? Well give her her weakness...What do you mean "They're high on f--kin' sugar, come help me?!!"...OHHHHHH...Then wait a minute, Sasuke hurt himself...I can't leave him here, he'll KILL HIMSELF!!!...Fine we'll come, you f--kin' whiny whore...Fine you're not a whiny whore, you're a big fat bitch...WE'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE, JUST F--KIN' HANG UP, DAMMIT!!!!"

Emily hung up and looked at Sasuke. "You'll have to come with me. You should put some ice on that or something, I'm going to change." Emily took some clothes out of her closet and went back into the bathroom to change into them: consisting of a green tank top and blue jeans. When she returned, Sasuke had some ice on his balls.

"You can just get on your costume and we can go." Sasuke nodded, getting up and reaching for the suit Emily had in her hand.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU A RIGHT TO JACK_ ALL_ THE CANDY IN THE FESTIVAL??!!!! I MEAN, _SERIOUSLY_ GUYS!!!! ONE SNICKERS GETS YOU HIGH AND YOU GO ON A F--KIN' SUGAR RAMPAGE!!!!!!!! AND LEE, I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU-ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME??!!!" 

Lee and Kenisha were standing on top of the Hokage monument, millions of bags of candy piled beside them. "It wasn't just us: Emily and Sasuke helped us with about...3/1620 pounds of this of this!!!" Tsunade sighed, rubbing the back of her head.

"God dammit...You really want me to hurt you, don't you? I've got to think of a rational punishment for this without doing that, though...I got it!!! I'm gonna make you go on a mission, so you'll get hurt and I won't get into any trouble for it!! I'm so brilliant!!" Tsunade turned to the two with an evil grin on her face. Lee stiffened and stepped in front of Kenisha out of his 'tiger-like' instincts.

"You have to go capture your run-away cousin, Kenisha. Since Sasuke is..out of commision-" Tsunade said, gesturing to a crippled Sasuke, being supported by Emily's arm.

"-You're taking Hinata with you, she needs something to do. And no, your other cousins aren't coming with you. You're doing this on your own-well, not _alone, _you'll have Hinata, Lee and some other person with you, but that's beside the point: You're going on a mission as your big bad punishment and most likely get hurt to satisfy me. You go tommorow morning, so get a good night sleep." Tsunade sighed heavily, then left for her room in the Hokage tower.

"Thank God that bitch left," Kenisha said, grabbing a Three Musketeers out of one of the many bags and biting down on it.

"Let us just be thankful she did not pick a fight with us: She would be a chocolate covered heap at our feet," Lee replied, biting down on the other half, kissing her sweetly. Kenisha smiled and pulled away, grabbing a handful of M&Ms.

"Sad thing is, now we can't enjoy any of our candy; we've got a stupid mission tommorow," she said, tossing one in the air so Lee could catch it in his mouth.

"Not really," Lee said, swallowing the M&M. "Who said we cannot pack our horde and bring it with us?" Kenisha's eyes widened with joy.

"THAT'S ANOTHER REASON WHY I LOVE YOU, LEE-KUN!!!! YOU'RE SO SMART!!!!" She kissed him and Lee began to yell too.

"I KNOW, AND THEN WE CAN FINALLY BRING BACK YOUR COUSIN FROM THE DEPTHS OF THE DARK SIDE!!!!"

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM??!!!"

"I DO NOT KNOW, I WAS WATCHING STAR WARS EPISODE 4 LAST NIGHT!!!"

"WANT TO GO TO BED NOW??!!"

"YEAH, IT IS REALLY LATE!!!"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE F--K UP," Tsunade screamed, her voice booming through the village. Kenisha and Lee cringed.

"Okay," they both hissed, putting their 'horde' into a summoning scroll.

At TenTen's house

Lee held Kenisha as they lay in Kenisha's bed, the full moon casting a shimmering glow on the two. Kenisha thought of what the mission on tommorow would be like if she got hurt again. _'Well, if I get hurt, then he'll just take me to the hospital or Hinata will heal me, but...Lee might not make it either, because of the Akatsuki and that faggot Tsuchikage...wait a minute, that's it!!!'_

She looked at the necklace she recovered from her bedroom at the Kimochi compound: Blck chain with a peridot gem attached to it; her birthstone. She had long since searched for it, since the other one that she left in her parent's room was her mother's._ 'If I could just get it, though...'_

"Hey Lee, you know that there's a way you can use ninjutsu, right?"

* * *

**Me: Ooooooo, cliffhanger!!**

**Lee: (singing) I'M GONNA USE NINJUTSU!!! I'M GONNA USE NINJUTSU...**

**Katie and Yamamoto: Why are we not surprised?**

**Emily and Sasuke: Yeah, why aren't you?**

**Neji and TenTen: Please review!!!**


	20. A Bad Ass Mission

**Me: This is getting very interseting...**

**Emily and Sasuke: Shut the hell up: you only like it cuz you got a new jutsu up your sleeves.**

**Me: Yeah, cuz now I got a bad ass new outfit!!! WITH SLEEVES!!!!!!**

**Katie and Yamamoto: We've lost her now...**

**Lee: Kitty-chan...**

**Me: Coming, Lee-kun!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

"Are you ready _now?!_"

"Hang on a damn minute, okay?!" Hinata was outside TenTen's house, yelling up at Kenisha's open window, where Kenisha was looking for her hair tie.

"You know that I can't go outside without my hair up!!"

"And you know that I can't go out without a jacket, but I had to at one point, didn't I? And you're the team captain!! So get out!!"

Kenisha had just found her desired hair tie so she jumped out of her window in her new outfit, landing in front of Hinata.

The outfit was a deep blue, almost black with long sleeves, each sleeve having a long cut on the side going up to the elbow. Her headband was wrapped around her right arm, and going higher up, began the the crystal blue tendrils that went down the shirt and criss-crossed across each other. Her bottoms were long and black, spreading out at the ankle, where she wore the same shoes as TenTen.

"Where's Lee? Didn't he sleep with you last night?"

"When you say it like that it sounds wrong. I think he's in the bathroom still. TenTen went shooping for him too-Oh look, here he is now. HEY LEE-KUN!!"

Lee was dressed in a Chinese outfit with a shirt similar to TenTen's, just white with black clasps all the way down. It had black cuffs and black lining, the bottoms also black. He also had on TenTen-like shoes, just not girly. **(Neji: Is 'TenTen-like' even a word? TenTen: 'jumping up and down' YAYY!! Something that's like me!! YAYY!!!)** He had a large back pack on his back, some Snickers sticking out of it.

"Hello Hinata. You ready to go?" Hinata sighed.

"Naruto-kun wanted to come, but I told him no and he went home crying for some ramen, so I'm not sure. Are we the only ones going?"

"Yeah. Weird isn't it? She wants us to go get my cousin back with only 3 people...I think she was drunk or something."

"Wouldn't put it past her," Hinata, sighing heavily. "So, where to?"

"We have to make a stop at Soragakure first, but at least it's on the way," Kenisha said, taking a sprinter's stance. Lee's eyes widened.

"Hinata, you had better keep up, or we shall leave you in the dust and wait for you in Soragaukre, alright?" He removed his weights and Kenisha removed hers.

"Ready?"

"Aren't I always?"

"YOSH!!! LET'S GO!!!!"

They took off, leaving dust in Hinata's wake as she tried to keep up, but with no such luck. _'God dammit, I hate it when they do that!,'_ she thought as she began to run after them.

33 minutes later

"Well at least you went faster than Emily and Katie."

"That's because they walked," Hinata huffed, leaning on the frame of Kenisha's bedroom door.

Kenisha was rummaging through the drawers in her room, looking for the peridot necklace. She found it under her pillow, right next to her diary. _'I need to hide this again,'_ she thought, scooping it up and throwing in her closet. She then went outisde and ran into the blacksmithing part of the compound, where she found a citrine birthstone, two water jutsu-based katanas**(Me: I was looking for those everywhere!! Katie: Yeah, I know**), and metal knun-chucko**(Me?)**. She brought them outside and presented them to Hinata and Lee.

"What am I supposed to do with this? I don't even know how to weild this thing," Hinata said, holding up the knun-chucko. Lee took them from her and swung them around a couple times, testing their weight.

"Your clan made these?" Kenisha nodded.

"Then they are great craftsmen indeed; these are truly amazing. Who are these for?" He pointed at the katanas and the citrine necklace.

"The katanas are for my new jutsus and the necklace is for you; so you can use ninjutsu. Your birthstone is citrine, right?" Lee nodded, too amazed for words.

Kenisha put it on him and then touched her necklace to his. A yellow green light glowed around them and then ceased when she pulled the peridot away.

"What just happened," Lee asked. Hinata activated her Byakugan and examined the two neckalces.

"She just transferred some of the spiritual Chakra stored in her necklace to yours. Now the Chakra point in your brain that has your spritual Chakra cut off is open. You can perform ninjutsu now!" Lee smiled wildly and hugged Hinata and Kenisha in turn.

"YOSH!!!!"

"Well, go ahead, test it out," Kenisha said, showing him some handsigns for him to start with: the Summoning Jutsu.

"Why do I have t--"

"Just do it!!" Lee nodded and did the handsigns, yelling, "Summoning Jutsu!!"

Smoke surrounded him and he was raised in the air by a soft and strong back. "Is this Hokkaido?!"

"No, he can only be summoned by me," Kenisha called from below, making her own rapid hand signs.

"Then who is this?!"

**"Your spiritual summoning,"** it said in a deep growl. A long black and white striped tail appeared from the smoke.

"This is extremely odd!! My summoning is a white tiger?!!" The tiger jumped out of the smoke and landed in front of them. It was just as big as Hokkaido, it's yellow fangs hanging down past it's chin. It's eyes were a swimming crystal blue, it's nose pink. There was a pale ice blue star on it's forehead. Lee marveled at it.

"What is your name, tiger?"

**"Bai Hu. I've been locked inside your spirit for a very long time now, and it was only when you kissed that girl of yours that I saw light."**

Kenisha and Lee looked at each other, Kenisha atop Hokkaido, blushing.

**"So I waited, and now she helped you summon me. Her summoning also proved to be helpful, I suspect. It got her to live in the same village as you and gave her a rank, did it not? Well, now that I am out, I might as well know your name."**

The tiger yawned and laid down, making Lee stumble a bit. "My name is Rock Lee, but everyone calls me either Lee or Lee-kun. The girls you see before you are Hinata Hyuga-" He pointed to Hinata, who smiled and waved warily staring at Bai Hu's teeth.

"-and Kenisha Kimochi, the girl that you spoke of-" Kenisha gave Bai Hu a smile and a two-fingered salute. "And the wolf is Hokkaido, her spiritual summoning." Hokkaido bowed his head and said,

**"It is nice to finally see you in person. It's been really hard to contact you through her spirit, except on Halloween, which is where you gave her the idea to use the necklace. Very well done by the way."**

**"Thank you. It's good to know that someone appreciates good mind control."**

Hinata stood there wide eyed. "SO EVERYONE HAS A F--KIN' SUMMONING BUT ME??!! EVEN SHIKAMARU HAS A SUMMONING, AND IT'S JUST A SHITTY DEER!!"

**"Sounds delicious,"** Hokkaido and Bai Hu said together, licking their lips.

"Enough of that, Hokkaido. Hinata, hop on," Kenisha said, giving Hokkaido a small slap on the ear. Hinata did so and Bai Hu roared.

"Yosh, Bai Hu, we shall ride into battle and triumph in our mission!!"

* * *

"Look down, Itachi-kioshi, they're almost here." Hermione and Itachi were still riding Kaze no Kumo in the azure sky, looking back every once in a while to make sure they weren't following them. But everytime they looked, they saw a giant wolf and a giant tiger running after them. 

"Hermione-tenshi, I think that we should go down and deal with them. Kaze no Kumo is getting tired of flying," Itachi said, gesturing at the tired bird, who had been flying for 31 straight hours.

"I guess you're right: Come on, Kaze-kun, land." The bird did so wordlessly, disappearing when his riders were on the ground. The Konoha group appeared moments later.

Hermione took a long hard look at her youngest cousin. She looked totally different than the one she nearly killed back on the bridge. **(Me: Told you the outfit helped!! Emily: I BELIEVE YOU HAVE WON THAT ARGUEMENT!!!)** Kenisha's face was filled with anger and pain, her eyes cold when they focused on her. Hermione eyed Lee and Hinata. Their faces mirrored Kenisha's, just with less pain and more blood lust for hurting their friend/girlfriend. Hermione cast her eyes away from them, balling up her fists.

"It's felt like...such a long time, Kenisha-chan," she said.

"I had a feeling that you'd say that." Kenisha hopped off Hokkaido, who fell into a battle stance, and walked to Hermione until she was in her face.

"But I've changed from the klutz you knew: I'm f--kin' pissed off and ready to kill you right now, but sadly, if I did so, we fail our mission. So I have something in store for you before we take you home. You need to repent for your actions, to us, to me, and to the Kimochi." Hermione took a step back and pulled out ten kunai, one on each finger.

"I don't plan on going to Hell just yet," Hermione whispered so only Kenisha could hear her. "For in case you haven't noticed, I have something that I can come back to now, someone who isn't going to die off like our clan did." Itachi, his Sharingan activated, wrapped his arms around her and took five kunai from her left hand and held them ready to throw in his.

"So I'm going to do you a favor: That Hyuga can see her dead uncle and mother and Lee can meet the family and maybe, just maybe, you can go with him. But I wouldn't bet on it: If I die in this battle, I'm bringing you with me and we can duel in Hell together!! Wind Style: Knives of the Burning Wind!!"

The kunai in her and Itachi's hands glowed red and headed for Kenisha. But this time Kenisha was ready.

"Water Style: Rain Dance of the Twin Katanas!!" The needle like rain began to fall again, this time with more wind because of hemrione's jutsu. Kenisha ran through the kunai, deflecting them off her katanas and sending some back at Hermione and Itachi, who dodged them. "Lee-kun, now!!"

"Taijutsu Weapon Arts: Leaf Whirlwind of the Knun-Chuko!!" Lee jumped off Bai Hu and swung the knun-chuko in an intricate pattern of twists and strikes, creating some wind around him. He then changed direction in the air and kicked Itachi with that Leaf Whirlwind and twisted and hit him again with the knun-chuko in one motion.

"Hinata-san, bring them down!!"

"With pleasure!! Spiraling Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!!" Hinata began to spin, chakra blades appearing from her hands, the mass of orbiting blades coming towards Hermione and Itachi. Itachi tried to bring Hemrione out of the way, but he got hit in the face with Lee's Leaf Hurricane and was sent into the ground. Hermione was to preoccupied with Kenisha's katanas to do anything. Hermione had had enough.

"Wind Style: Sweap of the Falcon!!" A large blast of wind sent Hinata, Kenisha, and Lee flying back to Hokkaido and Bai Hu. The wind felt like it had the talons of the perigrine falcon itself, for it ripped through them, their blood dripping down their bodies and staining the ground.

"I'll handle this: Water Style: The Far Cry of the Beast!! Go, Hokkaido!!" Off in the distance, Hermione saw Hokkaido's black shadow darting through the rain. He howled into the day, making Itachi and Hermione bleed at the ears. Taking his chance, Hokkaido ran and pounced on them, sinking his fangs into what he thought to be Itachi. But looking down, he saw he was biting down on a log.

"That was rude," Itachi smirked from behind her. "To think that your puppy could take me on. Very rude indeed." Kenisha stiffened and turned around, stabbing her katanas into open air.

"Dammit!! Hinata, where is he," Kenisha cried, not able to see Hinata herself. "Hinata?!" She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped back, katanas ready.

"Kenisha-chan, it is me," Lee said, putting his hands on hers and making her lower the weapons.

"Lee-kun, where are they?"

"I do not know, I sent Bai Hu to track them--" A deep roar was heard over the pouring rain, and they ran to the source, weapons ready.

"Nice of you to finally f--kin' help," Hinata said, jumping off of Bai Hu and landing in front of them.

"Shut up, we got side tracked," Kenisha said irritatedly, her hands forming signs. "Water Style: Imperial Rain Dance of the Four Seasons!!" The rain stopped and a gigantic wave of water took it's place, bubbling on the ground below.

"Bai Hu, Hokkaido, take Lee and Hinata to higher ground," Kenisha yelled from below, the water beneath her rising, carrying her off the ground.

Lee jumped on Bai Hu and Hinata straddled Hokkaido, each summoning jumping about 47 feet in the air and staying there by focusing their enormous chakra into the air.

* * *

"We have nothing to _doooooo_," Emily whined, dragging her feet as she flopped onto the couch in the Hyuga compound. 

"Well, if there's nothing to do, I have an idea," Sasuke said, turning off the TV. Sasuke and Emily were left all alone at the Hyuga compound because TenTen and Neji were out trianing and the others were on a mission and Katie was having a conference with Tsunade and Yamamoto about what to do with Kenisha and Lee, which Sasuke and Emily thought was unimportant.

"What," Emily asked, whining again.

"I know what to do: we need to get drunk and have a wild party," Sasuke said, proud of himself.

"But there's no one else here," Emily said, wide awake now, gesturing to the empty room.

"That's the point, stupid. We have our own wild, sexy party," Sasuke said, leaning towards her.

"You never said anything about sexy, Sasuke-kun," Emily pulled him closer to her.

"Let's go get Tsunade's sake," Sasuke said, grabbing Emily's hand and going out the door.

* * *

"Okay, you sons of bitches, get ready for a crash course in my version of the four seasons!!" Kenisha moved her hands up in the air and the water rose, towering over Itachi and Hermione. 

"First, the water in the Earth rises to the heavens." The water continued to rise, yet not a drop fell on them.

"Then the water in the heavens comes down in portions, like seasons. First season is spring; that's a bunch of grief for you!!" A large portion of the water morphed away from the rest and twisted into millions of needles.

"Don't blink," Kenisha said, letting her arms fall to her sides. In that instant the needles imbedded themselves into Itachi and Hermione, sending icy numbness to wherever they touched. The rest of the water was waiting almost obediaently in the air as Kenisha made other arm movements to make sure the needles went to where she wanted them to go.

"Second season ," Kenisha called from above. "Summer. Since there's hardly any rainfall in that time period, you'll just have to deal with my katanas." She unsheathed said weapons from the sheathes at her lower back. **(Me: The sheathes are like the one that Soifon from BLEACH has on, which is where I got the idea from.)**

"Get ready," she said so only Hermione could hear her, though neither Itachi nor hermione would be able to anything, they were numb from the icy cold of the needles. Kenisha jumped off the water, running toward the two frozen people as soon as she landed. She first gave Itachi a gash in the side, then cut Hermione in the arm, and then twisted in the air and stabbed Itachi in the shoulder. After slashing Hermione in the back, Kenisha retreated back to her water haven, which hadn't moved since she jumped off.

"Third season," Kenisha called, flicking the blood off her katanas and sheathing them again. "Fall. It doesn't rain as much, but it's hurricane season then. I'm gonna need your help," she said, turning her attention top Lee and Hinata, who jumped off the beasts and landed on the water. "You create the wind and I'll make the rain," she whispered. They nodded and fell into battle stances. "GO!!"

Hinata began to spin inside a ball of Chakra and Lee spun his knun-chuko. "YOSH!! Water Style: Tears of Atlantis!" The rain fell from the sky again, this time blowing at 67 mph at Hermione and Itachi. After a couple minutes, Kenisha ordered them to stop. By that time, Hermione and Itachi were sopping wet, bleeding, and looked like pin cushions with the many ice needles sticking out of them.

"The fourth and final season: Winter. It doesn't rain that much either, and it doesn't have any hurricanes, but there is an upside. It snows like hell, not that it snows in hell, of course. This time Bai Hu and Hokkaido are going to do the snow part. Hokkaido, if you would be so kind as to start it off."

Hokkiado opened his mouth and blew air, flicking water from his tail at the same time. Bai Hu roared, sending the water into an icy freeze, and along with Hokkaido's howl, they made the water speed freeze into snow.

"Now give them a blizzard," Lee and Kenisha exclaimed together. The beasts' tails whirled in the air as they spun the snow and at speeds of 159 mph. Lee, Kenisha and Hinata had to hang on them as the wind began to rip at them, the frost biting at their cheeks. But that was nothing compared to the wallomping that Hermione and Itachi were getting.

Their skin was rubbed raw and red from the frost and began to freeze their blood until the ice turned pink on their cheeks. Their eyes were unable to be opened, for the rain had frozen their eyelids shut. The rest of their bodies were in a fine clear encasing of 6-inch thick ice. The blizzard suddenly stopped as Hokkaido and Bai Hu dissappeared, leaving three cold but happy people on one side, and two pissed off and frozen people on the other.

"We kick so much ass it should be illegal," Hinata said, stretching her back and raising her hands high above her head.

"I know, I feel even more powerful now that I have ninjutsu and a new companion with me," Lee said, swinging his knun-chuko around one last time then putting them in his belt.

"I'm beat, that jutsu must've rubbed off them and kicked some of my ass too. I'm all out of Chakra. Let's bring these bitches home," Kenisha huffed, tying a rope around the two frozen lovers.

* * *

**Hinata: I'm wondering what the hell I'm going to come home to when I open my door.**

**Emily: Mmmmm...Sasu-kun...that feels good...**

**Hinata: HOLY SHIT!!!**

**Me: MY JUTSU KICKED ASS!! AND LEE'S SUMMONING IS AWESOME!!!**

**Lee: YES, MY KITTY-CHAN!! IF THIS KEEPS UP, WE WILL KICK TOO MUCH ASS!!!**

**Me: IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE??!!**

**Tsunade, Neji and TenTen: SHUT THE F--K UP, YOU NOISY BITCHES!!!! **

**Me and Lee: AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	21. After Halloween

**Me: This is very strange...Who did it?**

**Emily: Look, he started it--**

**Sasuke: You agreed!! I--**

**Emily: He made me chug--**

**Sasuke: You put that bottle in your hand!!!**

**Tsunade: THAT WAS MY SAKE!!! NOW YOU DIE!!!!!**

**Emily and Sasuke: HOLY SHIT!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

"You handled this pretty well," Tsunade said, poking one of the frozen captives with her toe.

"Well it isn't like they put up much of a fight," Hinata said, cracking her knuckles for emphasis. Kenisha and Lee nodded, grinning wildly.

Tsunade nodded. "Alright, we'll put them back into jail and you guys can go home--" Kenisha gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN "AND YOU GUYS CAN GO HOME"?! AREN'T WE GETTING PAID?!!"

"No, hadn't I said on Halloween night that this mission was a _punishment_? You aren't getting paid. Now go home before I go there and kill your cousin and her boyfriend." Tsunade seemed to be straining not to do just that, her fists shaking.

"Which ones?"

"Emily and Sasuke."

"Why?"

"You'll see when you get there." The color drained from Kenisha's face.

"Oh HELL NO!!! C'mon guys, we've got to go!!!" Kenisha grabbed Hinata and Lee on the wrist and practically dragged them to the Hyuga compound.

* * *

Emily was snuggling into the crook of Sasuke's neck when Kenisha burst through the door, pouring light into the room. 

"Mmmm...," Emily murmurred, burying her face deeper under the covers and into Sasuke's neck.

They saw sake bottles were littering the floor as Hinata and Lee followed Kenisha inside. When their eyes fell upon the bed, they gasped. There was white stuff all over it.

"You don't think--?"

"I hope not...Kenisha-chan?"

"I'm going to find out, though I hope its not what I'm thinking," Kenisha whispered, pulling the blanket off the two...and immediately sheilding her eyes.

"Lee-kun, you better shut your f--king eyes!!"

"I am," Lee yelled, his eyes covered by his headband and his hands.

"Emi-chan...it's freezing...put the blanket back on..." Sasuke was reaching for the blanket that had slipped off the bed, but couldn't grasp it.

"Sasu-kun...that wasn't me." Emily blinked a couple times, waking up. She looked at the blanket, which was hanging off the edge of the bed, at her shocked cousin, and then at herself and Sasuke. It took a minute for her to put two and two together.

"HOLY HELL, THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!!!" She got the sheet on the bed and flung it over herself, blushing even more than Hinata was.

"AND I THOUGHT AFTER HALLOWEEN YOU WOULDN'T TRY ANYTHING, BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG!!" Kenisha stomped around the bed and put her face up to a sleeping Sasuke's ear.

"SASUKE, YOU LAZY ASS WHORE, GET OUT OF THAT MOTHER F--KIN' BED, RIGHT NOW!!!" He awoke immediately and saw Kenisha's angry face and then turned over and saw Emily's embarassed one. He got the gist quicker than she did.

"Oh...My...God...IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!" He hastily covered his naked body with a thin sheet, but it made a large tent over him. **(Emily: You can guess why...Mmmmmm Me: Stop moaning, Jesus Christ!!!)**

"IT WAS BOTH YOUR GOD DAMN FAULTS, YOU HORMONE-CRAZED BITCHES!!!!"

As the three were arguing, Hinata was shaking in rage. They had done these shameful acts in _her_ bedroom. She cleared her throat and they stopped arguing and gave her their full attention.

"You do realize that this is _my_ bedroom. And you do realize that all of your f--king cum and womanly juices are now absorbed into _my_ favorite bedspread-"

Emily and Sasuke gave each other sheepish looks and stared back at Hinata in horror as Chakra filled the room and circled around Hinata's shaking and angry form. "

And I hope you realize by now, you have _five seconds_ to get out of here before I _f--king_ kill you!!"

Emily and Sasuke's eyes widened in fear as they rushed out of the bedroom, clothes billowing out of their hands.

"Serves those bitches right, am I right gu- Guys?"

Kenisha and Lee were digging their fingernails into their heads trying to gouge the images out.

"IT BURNS ANY BRAIN CELLS THAT I HAVE LEFT!!!!"

"AND IT KILLS ANY OF MY INNOCENCE THAT HASN'T ALREADY BEEN TAKEN FROM ME!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"You guys," Hinata said, bending down to help them.

* * *

"I WILL NEVER SLEEP AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!! HOLD ME, KENISHA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"THE LIGHT, IT IS CALLING ME...IT SAYS, "ITS OKAY, EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT, COME TO ME." I'M GOING WITH IT, MOMMY..."

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP, IT ISN'T LIKE YOU SAW JIRAIYA APPLYING A CONDOM OR SOMETHING!!!!!! GET A F--KING GRIP!!!!!"

"YEAH, AND I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT I DON'T LOOK THAT BAD NAKED!! SO GET OUT OF YOUR F--KING ROOM!!!"

To sum it all up, Emily and Sasuke were trying to convince Lee and Kenisha to get out of their room.

"WE'RE NOT COMING OUT OF HERE UNTIL YOU ADMIT THAT YOU SCARRED OUR INNNOCENT MINDS FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!!"

"SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN _INNOCENT_ KENISHA??!"

"IF YOU ALL DON'T SHUT THE _HELL_ UP, I'M GOING GLUE YOU TO TRAINING POLE AND PLAY _"TARGET PRACTICE"_ ON YOUR ASSES, SO SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"

"NEVER!!!!!!!!!!"

TenTen got up from her comfy spot on the couch, turned the mute on the TV, and paused the movie House of Flying Daggers for the seventh time. Emily and Sasuke grimaced as TenTen walked toward the door that Kenisha and Lee were hiding behind, taking out a senbon.

"If you want something done, you have to do it yourself. Hey guys, I'm coming in," she said through the door, clicking the lock. TenTen took a step in and found a bunch of weird tear drops on the floor. She took another look around the room and saw Kenisha's ponytail and Lee's foot poking out from underneath the curtain. She headed toward it, smirking.

"I know you're over there, so don't try and hide," TenTen said, the tear drops converging into a large ball of water. She didn't notice it, for it was behind her.

Emily looked over her shoulder and gasped.

"TenTen, those are--" She was too late, the ball opened and sucked her in.

"GOT YOU, BITCH," Kenisha and Lee yelled from behind the curtain. Then they realized who was in the ball.

"Sorry," Kenisha said, stopping the jutsu and letting TenTen fall to the floor, making it wet. TenTen dusted some invisible dust off her lap and stood up.

"You're _really_ lucky that you're a sister to me," TenTen mutterd, walking toward Kenisha and holding her head up so she could look at her face.

"Just because you saw Emily and Sasuke in Hinata's room after they had sex doesn't mean you have to hide in fear of it. In case you don't remember, you two were close to having sex at the Land of Waves, so I wouldn't be talking." She got up and left, not before saying "Told you," to Emily.

* * *

"How big was he?" 

"How was it?!"

"WOULD YOU BOTH _STOP_ ASKING ME BEFORE I _F--KING_ KILL YOU!!!!!" Emily was getting poked and prodded with questions from Ino and Sakura about her sex with Sasuke while Sasuke hid underneath the bed he shared with Emily with bombs planted around the entrance.**(Me: Holy shit, dude!! Why is he doing that? Emily: I should be down there with him. Me: Why? Emily: Because now his fangirls are pissed.)**

"Seriously, could you stop yelling? I'm having a f--king migraine, and I'm not afraid to use that stimulus to kick your asses with a Water jutsu like I did with half the village yesterday**(Me: I didn't type that back up but you'll hear it mentioned a lot through out the chapter or something**.)."

"So?"

"So back the f--k off and shut the hell up," Kenisha moaned, leaning on Lee for support as she grasped her waist in pain. "God damn cramps are gonna be the f--king death of me," she muttered.

Sakura scoffed. "Cramps aren't that bad, so get it together. I mean seriously, you can survive burning knives of death and a poison slash to the neck but you can't take cramps?! What the he--"

"Not so loud, Sakura-san. You are drawing attention to yourself, and Kenisha-chan has fallen asleep," Lee said, lifting up his girlfriend and dashing off to his house. Sakura stared blankly after them.

"Why the hell does he do that? I mean, he just lifts her up and _whoosh!_ they're off faster than you can say, "Look Mommy, it's Elmo!!" Damn...chivalrist bastard..."

Everyone backed away slowly from Sakura as she continued her ranting.

* * *

"God damn organization: We've lost a mother f--kin' S-class crminal here!! And let's not forget that Itachi and that Kimochi bitch are in the Konoha slammer right now. By the way, how the hell are we going to get them back now?!!" The Tsuchikage was sitting upon his "throne", barking orders to the other Akatsuki members and Iwa ninja. 

"We're mobilizing in _three months_ people!! We need to get these things done _now_ that way we can monitor their progress and fine tweak our plan when we find a change!! Hurry up or I'm killing you!!!" He collasped back into his hard-backed chair when Zetsu morphed out of the floor.

"Sir, we have a report. There is a break in Konoha's defenses that will only be available to us for two days--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-Two _days_?!" The Tsuchikage stared incredulously at him. Zetsu nodded and continued.

"Yes, two days. Their Hokage is down with a case of intense alcohol-related migraines and her assistant has been out periodically for what we believe as helping her boyfriend off his feet." At this, the white side of Zetsu smirked. The black side of Zetsu continued...again.

"And in the ANBU of course, Hermione is helping Itachi make short work of them; his eyes are back. That leads to yet another batch of good news. One of our little Kimochi targets is on her menstrual period and was destroying half the village a day ago. The fire twin had a sexual liason with Itachi's brother and is drawing more attention to them than to the attack about to occur. We think that for this plan to work we need to take action in about two days, more or less." The Tsuchikage stared blankly at him.

"_Two days?!!_ We can't be ready in that amount of time!!! We don't have the supplies, the data, or the ninja--"

"We will_ always_ have the ninja, Lord Tsuchikage. And besides, we thought that we had taken care of the supplies problem back at the Hidden Sound Village." Tsuchikage slapped his head in relief, then turned his attention to the ninja before him.

"ALRIGHT, YOU HEARD THE CRIMINAL!!! WE ATTACK KONOHA AT DAWN TOMMOROW!!!"

* * *

A little before dawn tomorrow

Everyone was sleeping peacefully in their beds, snoring and breathing softly. That is except at Lee's house, where Kenisha tossed and turned and clawed and grasped during her nightmare. But that wasn't the worst: She screamed too.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!! LEE-KUN, YOU CAN'T DO THIS, ITS NOT WORTH IT!!! Stupid barrier-YOU'RE ALL I HAVE LEFT!!! DON'T GO!!!! Get the hell out of my way, Water Style: Vortex Prison!-LEE-KUN!!!!!!! I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!!!"

Lee woke up abruptly, drenched in water from Kenisha's jutsu and tried to calm her down. "Kenisha-chan, I am right here, next to you...everything is okay..." Lee put a warm hand on her forehead and Kenisha stopped. Her dark brown eyes shot open, full of sadness, little rivers of tears steaming down her face. She embraced him and Lee wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened," Lee asked softly, rubbing her back as she shook. Kenisha's grip tightened on Lee's shoulders.

"We were fighting against _him_; it was dark, he was winning. Emily, Katie, TenTen and everyone, they weren't there...they were _dead_..." Lee gasped.

Kenisha shuddered, took a deep breath, and continued. "We were the only ones left, there were too many ninja...and then you wanted to take them on by yourself, but I wouldn't let you...you kissed me goodbye and then stepped into the darkness. I tried to follow you, but we were separated by ninja and a large blanket of black nothingness. Then I heard you scream..." Kenisha buried herself deeper into his chest, making him wetter and he gripped her tighter.

"Kenisha-chan, _no one_ can _ever_ take me away from you. I will always be _here_, with you." He pointed at her heart and kissed her forehead.

"Lee-kun..." Kenisha murmurred, drifting back to sleep. Lee smiled, laying her back down on her pillow. He was almost lulled to sleep by her breathing until he sensed something outside. He looked out his window, peering out at a small light not too far away.

_'No one should be up yet,'_ he thought, and, careful not to wake Kenisha up, he crawled out of the bed. He grabbed a dry shirt from his closet and went back to the window, unlocking it and jumping out. He ran to the light and fell upon a torch attached to a large tree.

"Why would this be here," he asked himself, looking around. He heard a rustling behind him and hid in some bushes behind the tree. Two older shinobi, one of them carrying a bloodied man over his shoulder, came into the light.

"I wish that the actual fighting would start now," said the one with the dead man and slumped the body on the ground, spraying blood on the ground.

"Yeah," said the other. "An attack on a village is suposed to be an attack, not a stake-out!!"

"I know-" A low horn blared over the sleeping village. "-That's the boss! Let's go!!" The two ninja disappeared in the darkness. Lee stared after them in horror but regained control of his body after a minute.

_'They are going to attack!!! I must warn the others!!!!'_ He ran back the way he came and jumped through the window, landing softly on the bed. This action stirred Kenisha.

"Kenisha-chan, you must wake and get ready. There is an attack."

* * *

**Me: Oooooo...cliffhanger!!**

**Emily: You said that last time.**

**TenTen: Shut up and help me pick up my 1 trillion+ weapons arsenal, cuz _you_ two made the mess while I went grocery shopping with Neji.**

**Emily and Me: Fine...Lee!!! Sasuke!!!**

**Sasuke and Lee: 'runs over' Yes ladies?**

**Emily and Me: 'puppy eyes' Could you please pick these up? Thanks!!! 'run off'**

**Sasuke and Lee: 'looks at the weapons' Ahhh God...**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	22. The Attack of Dawn and Captured

**Me: I got woken up at 1:00 am for this?!!**

**Lee: Calm down.**

**Hinata: Naruto is pissed because he didn't have his ramen for breakfast.**

**Naruto: Let the BEASTING begin!!**

**Emily and Sasuke: We've lost him now...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own the Kimochi cousins. Which I guess is cool too.**

* * *

The Konoha gang stood in a horizontal line in front of the village. Across from them were milions of Iwa and Sound ninja, lead by the creepy old guy, the Tsuchikage. 

"YOU STOPPED ME FROM HAVING A GOOD NIGHT'S SLEEP!! NOW YOU FACE MY PISSED OFF, FIREY RAGE!!!"

"I WANT RAMEN NOW!!!"

"YOU'RE GONNA FEEL MY PISSED OFF WEAPON'S MISTRESS WRATH IN A SECOND, BITCH!!!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!! DIDN'T WE GIVE YOU A BAD ENOUGH BEATING LAST TIME?!"

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!!"

"I thought you died...now I'll have to kill you myself..."

"I will use every fiber of my soul to erradicate the evil that caused my Kenisha-chan this pain..."

"Holy hell, not again..."

The Tsuchikage stood on top of a rock formation he made himself and grabbed the megaphone in one of his servant's hands.

"KONOHA, TODAY, THE IWA WILL BRING YOUR VILLAGE TO ITS KNEES, TAKING ALL THAT YOU HAVE AND KILLING ALL WITHOUT VALUE OR POWER!!! WE SHALL TAKE YOUR SHINOBI AND LOVED ONES, TORTURING THEM IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES!! AND WHEN THE SUN RISES IN THE EAST...THIS VILLAGE WILL GLOW BLOOD RED!!!!!"

The small line of ninja didn't hear him: Lee, Kenisha, Emily, and Katie were summoning their beasts of destruction.

"Spritual Summoning: Roar of Bai Hu!!"

"Water Summoning: Howl of Hokkaido!!"

"Fire Summoning: Strike of Elipidae!!!"

"Earth Summoning: Gouge of Mojina!!"

With the sound of explosions and poofs of smoke the size of houses, the animals emerged. A black and white tiger, a gray wolf, a two-headed black and red snake, and a giant dark brown badger. All had over-large fangs and their elements surrounding them; Bai Hu surrounded by stars. TenTen readied her gigantic scroll; it was draped over her shoulder. Neji and Hinata got into their Hyuuga stances. Naruto made the clone handsign.

"On the count of three, we rush these bitches and kick some major ass," Kenisha said, unsheathing her katanas.

"One." Katie got out her battle staff, with blades on either side. Emily got out her two bladed swords, each had two blades from the hilt to the tip. Sasuke pulled out his long-ass sword**(Me: From Shipuuden)**; it shone in the faint light of the morning.

"Two." Lee took his weights off along with Kenisha and whipped out his knun-chuko. Naruto did the Multi Shadow clone justu and Hinata and Neji activated their Byakugans.

"THREE!!" Hokkaido howled, charging into the battle. The Tsuchikage's soldiers ran up to the beast but did not live long enough to scream, for he swiped his paw, beheading them. Kenisha jumped off him and screamed "Water Style: Tears of Atlantis!!" As soon as the first rain drop hit the ground, the other Konoha shinobi and kunoichi followed.

"Ready Kenisha?!"

"Ready Emily!!"

The two turned to their allies. "Ninjas tonight_...we dine in hell!!"_ Then they put their hands together and formed handsigns that none of them had seen before."Elemental Combo: Yin Yang Vortex!!!" A blast of fire and the rain from the sky formed into a vortex simliar to a yin yang and blasted through the enemy ninja. The needle-like rain plus the hell-like fire equaled more suffering for their enemies; the screams confirmed that.

"Hells yeah!!" Emily high-fived her cousin.

"THAT IS HOW WE PLAY THE GAME!!!"

"Kenisha-chan, now is _not_ the time," Lee called irritatedly from across what seemed like a sea of Iwa soldiers.

"That's okay, I'll cover for her," TenTen called from above the battlements, her scroll open and ready. She began to spin, the scroll sheilding her from sight in a vortex of red and yellow paper and black lettering.

"CRY OF THE DRAGON: FIREY VENGEANCE OF THE FALLEN!!!" Her weapons created a storm in the shape of a fearful dragon, it's maw open wide. Then, to everyone's amazement, it breathed fire.

"HOLY SHIT-EVERYBODY RU--AUUGHHHHHH!!!!!" The many enemies on the ground were reduced to smoldering dust and flaming metal. But many more took their place, and they had the guts to use some ninjutsu.

"Sound Style: Vibrations from Hell!!" And vibrations they were, making everyone's ears bleed and made Hokkaido and Bai Hu go down on their knees.

"Son of a bitches!! Water Style: Imperial Dance of the Heaven's Rain!!" Kenisha conjured some more rain from the clouds, took off her weights, stood up, and made an awesome pose. **(Me: Like with my katanas ready at my sides and my head down with the shadow over my eyes and the wind from the rain making my hair blow and the rain making me all wet. Lee: 'cries' It is beautiful!!)**

"Get ready," she called to the dumbstruck nin as she ran with super speed. Then her katanas flashed in the faint light, and in 3 seconds 47 enemy nin lay dead behind her with gash wounds at the vital points. She turned to the Sound nin that casted the vibration jutsu.

"My jutsu isn't finished." She twisted and ran after them, but they were ready, kunais in hand. They blocked some attacks but couldn't escape the cold metal she weilded. She twisted, turned, and even kicked at some of the nin circling around her as their bodies got peirced and stabbed by her knives of death.

"Save some for me," Emily said, appearing behind her.

"Fine, but don't go overboard." Kenisha smirked and ran off to assist Lee. Emily smirked as the nin surrounded her in a menacing half circle.

"So you liked the water, huh? Well, if water peirces and slashes and stabs, imagine what fire can do: Fire Style: Royal Dance of the Flaming Dragon!!" Emily didn't give them time to raise their kunai. She spun her swords around, which were red from the extreme heat pouring into them. It cast a bloody light on all they touched, the last light her enemies saw before going to hell. **(Emily: Well, where else would they go? Burger King?)**

She jumped in the air to avoid some shuriken and continued her assault, spinning like a top in the air with her arms outstretched and cutting up her enemies in the air. She called Elapidae to her. He complied, spreading a flaming neurotoxin to the ones in his way. **"Yes, Emily?"**

"Time to eat." Elapidae's eyes widened on both heads and they licked their lips.

**"Thank you, we were getting hungry...,"** they hissed and slithered away.

* * *

Kenisha had come to Lee's aid and they were battling their way to the Tsuchikage, where Naruto and Hinata were dodging flaming meteors and jumping over long spikes rising from the ground. 

"Hinata-san, I would advise you to duck," Lee yelled as soon as he got close enough. Hinata nodded and kneeled down, her pale hands covering her neck.

"Water Style: Cold Vengeance of the Befallen!!" Water began to twist in front of the Tsuchikage's eyes and then formed into people, all their physical features etched into the now solid ice. "These are the dead of the Massacre," Kenisha said, walking slowly toward Lee, breathing heavily. "Over 350 people died that night...and now they're coming back to haunt you...and giving you every wound that you inflicted upon them. You...lose, you sadistic bastard!!" Then Kenisha nearly fainted, until Lee caught her and touched his citrine to her peridot, replenishing her strength.

"Kenisha-chan, you should go, you do not have enough Chakra--"

"Lee-kun, I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'm not gonna get hurt this time," Kenisha said, walking out of his warm embrace. By that time, the rest of the Konoha gang had joined in the fight with the Tsuchikage.

"You stay and rest, Ke-chan: We'll kick this bastard's ass as soon as our _clan_ is finished," Emily said, taking a battle stance in front of them. Sasuke appeared beside her.

"You ready," he said, leaning on Emily's back. Emily nodded, leaning on his. Both of them were back to back and smirking.

"FIRE STYLE: BLOOMING PHOENIX FLOWERS!!!" Just like in Sasuke's Phoenix Flower jutsu, phoenixes bloomed out of their mouths. It's just that they were 100 times bigger and screeched as if they were dying of the flames that engulfed them. And they all were heading toward the Tsuchikage.

"GOD DAMMIT, YOU F--KING KIDS AND YOUR STUPID JUTSU," the Tsuchikage cursed, who was already trying desperately to dodge both TenTen's weapons of death and Kenisha's dead clan now had to avoid flaming phoenixes.

"I told you already: You. Lose," Kenisha said, grinning along with Lee, who was supporting her under her arm. A large blast was heard in the distance, and a two black and red shadows flashed through the air and in front of them.

"Does he, Kenisha-chibi?" Itachi and Hermione were brushing off the random debris on their cloaks, smirking wildly.

"I THOUGHT WE KICKED YOUR ASSES," Kenisha exclaimed, pointing at Itachi and Hermione, sputtering like an idiot. Lee however, grinned.

"You just sit and watch as I do to them what they tried to do to you," Lee assured Kenisha, calling Bai Hu and Hokkaido and ordered them to take Kenisha somewhere safe. They complied and jumped into the air, sheilded by the storm of weapons that TenTen was still throwing.**(Me: HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THAT??!!! TenTen: About 12 minutes, why? Me: How many weapons are in that thing?! TenTen: I already told you, over a trillion. And I add new ones every day. Me: Damn...)**

Lee took a kneeling stance, putting his arms in front of his face, exposing the cloth wrapped around his forearms underneath his sleeves. "Prepare to experience a lot of pain," he said, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Then a pillar of Chakra erupted around him. "What the hell is happening to him," Hermione yelled as the air became thick with Lee's Chakra. (**Konohamaru and Hanabi: HE'S GOING SUPER-SAIYAN!! Everyone else: No he's not, Jesus Christ...)**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! SIXTH GATE, RELEASE!!!!" He disappeared into thin air, appearing again behind Itachi and Hermione before they realized he wasn't there. Then he kicked them both into the air, the force of the kick seeming to crack their spines. He continually kicked them until they were higher than TenTen, who was 34 feet in the air. Lee got them tangled in an arm of cloth and swung them around, making sure they were hit with TenTen's jutsu and Sasuke and Emily's phoenixes.

"NOW IT IS MY TURN," he yelled from above them, punching each of them forty times in the gut, then pulling them back up by the cloth and kicking them repeatedly. "ONE LAST ROUND," Lee shouted, landing on the ground, Hermione and Itachi's immobile bodies trailing after him. As he was there, he saw smoke rising from the ground, but he assumed that it was from the force of his fall. Then he jumped into the air and hit them with full force, letting go of the cloth. As they flew, he came up beside them and hit them again, sending them toward the village. He did this action nearly 25 times before he was satisfied, which was when he finally gave them a punch/kick combination towards the ground, silencing them.

But as he landed back down on the ground, he heard triumphant laughter. _'Not good,'_ he thought, immediately running to where Emily and Sasuke were. Only Sasuke was there, and he was punching the ground. "Why are you doing that, Sasuke?"

Sasuke death-glared at him. "I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE WHEN YOU WERE KICKING THE SHIT OUT OF MY BROTHER AND HIS BITCH, EMILYAN DHTE REST OF THE GIRLS WERE HIT BY SOME WEIRD SMOKE AND WERE KIDNAPPED BY THE TSUCHIKAGE!!!" His eyes widened.

"WE MUST GO AFTER--"

"It won't work, Lee," Yamamoto said, defeatedly, limping a little bit as he walked toward them. "He disappeared with the girls. I already tried to tell Naruto that, but he went one-tailed fox demon and went after them anyway." Lee was still standing there, wide-eyed at what he just heard. He finally plopped down on the ground and stared up at the sky.

Neji looked at the three men like they were complete fools. And he told them just that. "You all are acting like fools. Yamamoto, someone of the ANBU should be in higher spirits than this and be more confident in his abilities." Yamamoto looked up, nodding, and getting up.

"Lee, don't sit there like that. I'm not going to let them take my TenTen without a fight, and neither should you let them take Kenisha away from you." Lee looked at Neji, his eyes full of hope.

And Sasuke, I expected better of you." Sasuke removed his bruised knuckles from the ground and stared off to where Emily was. He nodded too.

"Now if you'll excuse me--Byakugan!!" _'TenTen, if you can feel my Chakra searching for you, please focus yours,'_ he thought desperately, staring hard past the place where she last was. When he finally found them, he moved forward; they were going out of range. As soon as they came into veiw, he gasped. What he saw tore him to peices, and he felt tears trickle down his cheeks.

"Neji, what do you see?!!" Sasuke shook him violently, and Neji deactivated his Byakugan. "What did you see," he repeated, shaking him again as Njei slowly turned to face him.

"TenTen...s-she isn't moving...her C-Chakra is f-flickering...h-hopefully she'll be al-alright..." He sniffed as more tears made their way down his face. "I c-couldn't see where they t-took the others, they were too far away. Hinata is going to be alright. Her C-Chakra hasn't gone out, and Naruto is on the w-way, but..." He broke down, going to his knees and throwing his face in his hands.

"But what," Lee asked, his voice full of concern for the girls.

Neji looked up, his usually clear eyes red and puffy, tears still falling from them. "He wants to know and so do I, so say it," Yamamoto said sternly.

Neji glared up at them. "You might be able to see your loves again...BUT MY TENTEN IS NEVER COMING BACK!!!!"

* * *

**Tsunade: Okay, will someone explain to me why _5 _of my_ best_ ninja are missing?!!**

**Shizune: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO WATCH THEIR SEGMENTS!!**

**Anko: It's plain and simple, Baa-chan: that Tsuchikage bastard came back for the Kimochi bitches and got two hookers in the process.**

**Lee, Yamamoto, and Sasuke: BITCHES????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Neji and Naruto: HOOKERS????????!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anko: OH SHIT- GOTTA GO, BAA-CHAN, SHIZUNE!!! JA NE!!!!!**

**Lee, Neji, Naruto, Yamamoto, and Sasuke: GET BACK HERE YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR KAKASHI'S BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	23. The Rescue and Good News

**Me, Katie, Emily, TenTen, Hinata: WHERE THE HELL ARE WE??!!!**

**Tsuchikage: In your worst nightmare...a hell on earth...**

**Me and Emily: NEW JERSEY!!!!! (no offense to people who live there)**

**TenTen and Hinata: MICHEAL JACKSON'S HOUSE!!!!**

**Katie: A YURI BAR!!!!**

**Every other girl: EEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Tsuchikage: NO!! Now shut up!!

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

The girls were in a state of confusion as the Tsuchikage tied them to a tree by their arms.

"HEY, YOU SMALL-DICKED BASTARD--"

He slapped Emily and Kenisha across their faces, so hard that they coughed blood out of their mouths.

"Address me as "Lord Tsuchikage" or "Master", thank you."

"In your sick-ass dreams, you son of a bit-AARRGGGGHHH!!!!-" TenTen got kicked in the ribs and the Tsuchikage put a wad of rubber in her mouth to gag her. TenTen yelled something intellegible at him as he walked away.

"Ah-ah-ah, you insolent little bitch. No profanity, please. I don't want to have _naughty souls_ in my possesion, now do I? But, then again, I've already got two of them." He pointed at Emily and Hinata, who blushed redder than the sun that was rising in the east.

"What the hell do you want with _me _and_ TenTen's_ souls if you have _them_," Hinata snapped, pointing at the Kimochi cousins, who death-stared at the Tsuchikage. He cleared his throat and everyone groaned, getting ready for a long and pointless speech.

"Because, my young friend-"

"-I'm not your friend, you senial bitch-"

"Not my point. As I was saying, I am a man that loves power; I want to be a very powerful man. The more souls I have at my disposal, the more I will know and be able to do, and the better the tides turn in my favor. So I need you and...TenTen's souls for power. and because I want to know what makes you tick-"

"-DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW F--KING SICK YOUR SENTENCE IS SOUNDING?!! _PLEASE_ REPHRASE YOUR WORDS-"

"-Shut the HELL up!! I need your soul, little Hinata Hyuuga, to unlock the secrets of the Byakugan-"

"-WHY THE HELL IS THAT THE _ONLY _THING THAT THEY GO AFTER?!! I WAS EXPECTING _RAPE_ OR SOMETHING, BUT _NOOOO_, YOU JUST WANT MY _EYES_-"

"I said SHUT THE HELL UP!! And I need your soul, TenTen, because your 100 accuracy may be the key to winning the war, and your knowledge of poisons and how sharp a weapon needs to be to go through a man's skull will help me out as well. But mainly because your _lovely _family didn't supply me with the sufficient power I need."

TenTen gasped through the gag. She took a hidden kunai out of her sleeve and cut the ropes that bound her, then removed the gag from her mouth. In about 4 seconds, she had her scroll back and was behind the Tsuchikage with a curved kunai at his throat.

"TELL ME WHY THE F--K YOU DECIDED TO KILL MY PARENTS AND THEN I'LL LET YOU GO TO THE HOTTEST AND CRUELEST HELL THERE IS!!!" He tried to move but TenTen summoned some weapons and pinned him in place: aka stabbing several scythes in his feet.

"ARRRGHHHHH!!!!" TenTen was gasping from lack of Chakra and air but continued anyway.

"YEAH, DID THAT HURT??!! THAT'S ENOUGH, NOW TELL ME!!!" She threw a kunai at the Kimochi cousin's bounds and they helped Hinata loose. Kenisha got the nerve to ask a question.

"Just what _did_ you do to make you _naughty_, Hinata?" Hinata froze and turned bright red.

"Umm...hehehe..." She rubbed her arm sheepishly. "Well..."

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME, KENISHA-NEE-CHAN!! NOW HELP ME INTERROGATE THIS SON OF A BITCH," TenTen yelled unescessarily, pressing the curved kunai harder into the Tsuchikage's neck. She was crying, but her face was struck with realization and anger.

_'You're the one who killed them...Mom...Dad...I'm sorry for not being able to help you then...'_

* * *

_'TenTen, are you alright? I felt some wierd increase in Chakra just now...'_

_'Emily, I won't have you suffer the same fate as I did...Hold on...'_

_'Katie, I'm coming. Just keep your wits about you until I get there...'_

_'Hinata-chan, don't let that bastard touch you!! I'm going to kick his ass...'_

_'Kenisha-chan...I promised I was never going to leave you...just do not die on me...'_

Neji, Sasuke, Yamamoto and Lee had caught up with Naruto and followed his sense of smell. They were very close, and when Neji activated his Byakugan, he confirmed it.

"The girls are right inside this patch of trees!! Let's get our girls back!!

"**YES**!!!" **(Me: That's how Naruto will talk when in demon form. Hinata: He talks like that with me too. Me: I'm not even going to ask...)**

"YOSH!!"

"Awesome!!"

"Sweet!!" They ran even faster, Lee and Naruto in the lead, and jumped in the trees. When they landed their eyes fell upon the scene: TenTen, gasping from her crying and from lack of Chakra with the Tsuchikage in a headlock with a kunai at his neck; Hinata in front of them, getting ready to use the Gentle Fist if needed; Emily, Katie, Kenisha, weapons ready, faces stricken with anger and surprise.

They all yelled at the same time.

"NEJI-KUN!!!!!" TenTen shoved the kunai deeper into the Tsuchikage's neck, using more force than nessecary and tiring her even more.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!" Hinata turned away from the pinned Tsuchikage, her stern expression melted away as if Naruto's demon Chakra callmed her in some way.

"SASU-KUN!!!" Emily got her swords out of the Tuschikage's gall bladder andlooked toward Sasuke.

"YAMA-KUN!!!!" Katie stopped in mid-strike, her eyes welled up with happy tears.

"LEE-KUN!!!" Kenisha stared at her boyfriend in pure happiness, smiling as she began to move to him.

The guys yelled back as they ran to them.

"TENTEN-CHAN!!!" Neji helped TenTen as she nearly fell to the ground, not willing to let go of her parents' murderer. He slowly lifted her hands from the Tsuchikage, who in TenTen's haste had gotten a deep slice across his neck and was gasping on the ground beside them as Neji held TenTen in his arms.

"I thought I lost you," he said, burying his face in her neck.

"You could never lose me, Neji-kun," TenTen said breathlessly.

"HINATA-CHAN!!!" Naruto met with Hinata head-on, his red Chakra burning her blue Chakra, the air evaporating around them as they embraced eachother. No words were exchanged due to the fact that they were making-out seconds later.

"EMI-CHAN!!!" Sasuke looked frantically around for any sign of injury or abrasion on Emily's body. Then he saw the blood trickling from her mouth from the Tsuchikage's strike.

"Sasu-kun, I'm fine. That bastard just hit me. Besides, he's getting his ass kicked right now. " Then he kissed her hungrily, Emily barely catching her breath as she kissed him back.

"KATIE-CHAN!!!" Yamamoto rushed to Katie and grasped her forearms, looking in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for not being there. Do you forgive me?" Katie smiled.

"Why should I not? I trust that you won't do it again, right?" She hit him on the back of the head softly and he laughed.

"Always." He kissed her sweetly and she kissed him back, but briefly.

"I don't have the energy to kiss you right now-" Looking over, she saw Sasuke and Emily appearing to be sucking at each others mouths and farther away Hinata and Naruto practically eating each other's faces as they had their little "reunion".

"-I guess they do."

"KENISHA-CHAN!!!" Lee ran to Kenisha, who had dropped her katanas and ran to him. He had his arms outstretched as Kenisha hugged him to her and nuzzled her head into his chest. The blood from her mouth stained the white fabric, and Lee noticed.

"I promised myself that I was not going to let anything hurt you...but I was too late," he said, resting his cheek on the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her hair. He rubbed his thumb down the line of her jaw, causing Kenisha to shiver a little at his touch.

"No, your timing was perfect- it was that asshole that got me off guard. Don't blame everything on yourself; I love you too much for that," Kenisha murmurred, going on her tip toes to kiss him.

"I'll keep that in mind," he whispered against her lips and kissed her back.

2 days later

"Emily, are you sure that that bastard didn't do anything to you? You're going to the bathroom a lot lately...--"

"It's nothing; I just drink too much soda these days!!" Emily gave him a fake grin and chugged down another Coca-Cola.

"Fine, if you're sure," he said, walking away to scold Naruto, most likely for eating all the nachos.

"NARUTO, YOU ATE ALL MY GOD DAMN NACHOS!!!"

Naruto muttered something intellegible back at him.

"WELL, WHO CARES IF THEY WERE "CALLING YOU WITH THEIR CHEESY GOODNESS"?!! THOSE WERE MY MOTHER F--KIN' NACHOS!!!" **(Emily: Yeah, it was the nachos...Me: Ya think?)**

Everyone was camped out at the Uchiha complex, which Sasuke had recently spruced up to accomodate anyone that needed a home and for Emily to move in. TenTen and Neji were cuddled up on the couch; nearly losing TenTen made him want her close to him at all times. Kenisha and Lee were close anyway, but they were even closer now; Lee was carrying her everywhere. And it was pissing Sasuke off.

"If you're gonna do that to her, then go to your house and give her a reason to be carried." Lee didn't totally understand what he was saying.

"What? I really do not get-"

"F--K HER UP SO HARD THAT HER LEGS AREN'T ABLE TO MOVE, _THEN_ YOU CAN CARRY HER AROUND MY HOUSE!!!" Lee turned beet red and Kenisha hid in his chest. Again. TenTen popped her head out from under Neji's arm and shook her head at Sasuke.

"Jesus Christ Sasuke, can't you see that they aren't ready for that yet?! If they were they would've already done it," TenTen said a matter-of-factly. Neji nodded as if to confirm it.

Kenisha got out of Lee's arms and dusted some invisible dust from her pants. "Well, I can see that Sasuke is going to be dick about this, so I'm going out." She turned to Lee. "You coming?" Lee nodded and they walked arm and arm out the door, Kenisha slamming it a little harder than necessary and making a crack in the mirror next to the door.

"I JUST BOUGHT THAT GOD DAMN MIRROR!!!"

"Sasu-kun, calm down or I'm going restrict fanfictions from your browser," Emily called from the computer room, chewing on her bowl of nachos. Sasuke immediately sat down and went completely still, as docile as a Siamese cat. Yamamoto and Katie laughed about over in their little seat in the kitchen.

"She's got him whipped, and they aren't even married!!" Yamamoto had tears coming out of his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Too true, he's acting childish; it's so stupid," Katie shreiked, trying to muffle her loud laughs with her hand.

* * *

"I need to rest now. You overworked me big time...My legs hurt like hell, Lee-kun..."

"Well, what did you expect from a Taijutsu master? Our stuff is pretty big and complicated."

"Yeah I noticed. And you know that I can't bend at that angle, so why the hell did you make me?!"

"Well, when I realized you were uncomfortable with my technique, I changed position, did I not? After that you had to go--"

The rest of the gang, including Tsunade and Shizune, couldn't take hearing anymore of this sick talk and decided to scold them from the bushes.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT WHAT THE F--K YOU DID!!! YOU GUYS-IN TRAINING GROUND 15?!! SERIOUSLY, THAT'S NOT RIGHT. AND LEE--"

They hadn't even looked at Lee and Kenisha while they were yelling, and taking a first look, each were fully clothed and panting. Kenisha's katanas were propped up on the side of a tree and the ground was wet. Lee had his hands on his knees, standing and panting. His weights were laying beside him.

"So you weren't--" Tsunade was trying to find the words when Kenisha cut her off.

"Weren't _what_, baa-chan?" Kenisha was standing up now, tapping her foot, waiting for an answer. Sasuke and Emily laughed slowly and came out of the bushes.

"Hehehehe...funny story, Kenisha," Sasuke began, but couldn't continue; Kenisha's death stare stopped him, her brown eyes looked shockingly similar to Hokkaido's golden ones at the moment.

"What that little screw up over there is trying to say is that he was thinking that you had taken up on his advice and had sex. He was proven wrong, however. By the way, Sasuke, you now owe me 2500 yen," TenTen said, addressing the last part to Sasuke, who scowled.

Tsunade walked out of the bushes and stood in front of Lee and Kenisha, Shizune right behind her.

"Okay, I have some news for all of you--"

"YOU'VE FINALLY REALIZED YOU'RE OLD?!"

"YOU'RE FINALLY SOBER?!"

"YOU'RE ENGAGED TO THE PERV?!"

"YOU WON THE LOTTERY AND YOU'RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD WITH US??!!"

"YOU'VE FINALLY REALIZED YOU'RE AN OLD BLONDE BITCH??!!!"

NOO!!! NOW LISTEN!! I'm ignoring all of that, by the way. I've conducted some tests on our little sex-machines and found some wonderful news." Tsunade looked over at Sasuke, who was sweating from all over, and then to Emily, who was blushing and holding her waist in embarassment.

"Our little kick-ass fire user, Emily Ryuka Kimochi, is pregnant." tsunade then got out some ear plugs and stuck them in her ears, ready for the reaction.

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" TenTen was jumping up and down, Neji just staring at her in surprise.

"I'M AN AUNT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Katie was hopping up and down, scaring the people next to her.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yamamoto was shocked beyond belief, his head darting from Emily to Sasuke.

"WHAT THE HELL????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE BEAT ME TO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lee was pouting, his arms crossed over his chest, until he realized something. "Nine months of hell for him..."

"HOW COME SHE IS BEFORE ME??????!!!!!!!!! I WAS CLOSER, AND HAVE A BETTER MAN!!!!" Completely ignoring Emily and Sasuke's death scares, Kenisha was scowling at her elder cousin, but then let it slide. "Well, I'm an aunt now, might as well get used to it. Wait..." Kenisha's lips broke into an evil grin.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Neji jumped out of TenTen's way as she made a beeline for Emily, grasping her around the waist and bending down to talk to the baby.

"Hi, my name is TenTen, but you can call me "Auntie Tennie", okay," she said in a baby voice.

"Stop talking to my kid," Emily said, turning to Sasuke.

Sasuke just stood there at a loss for words, his mouth gaping open and babbling gibberish. Finally, he choked a sentence out. "I'm...a...father?" Tsunade nodded and Emily walked over and kissed him.

"I guess it's a good thing you spruced up the house, Sasu-kioshi."

The next morning

"If I knew that this was going to happen, I wouldn't have suggested the game," Sasuke said, holding Emily's hair back as she threw up in the toilet.

"You-...-think," Emily gasped between barfs. "This god damn morning sickness-...-is killing me!!" After a couple more minutes, Emily was finsihed and they flushed the toilet. Sasuke helped Emily back into her bathrobe and they went downstairs, their feet making soft taps on the hardwood floor. Emily immediately grabbed the box of Cookie Crisp and poured it into a giant bowl.

"I don't think that's wise, Emily-tenshi. You just thr-nevermind," Sasuke sighed in defeat; Emily had just taken a honking bite of the cookie tasting goodness. As Sasuke got up from the table, Emily got up with him, carrying her bowl of cereal with her. "You just eat; I ate when you were asleep. I'm going to call the others so we can all have a day out." Emily nodded and went back to devouring her cookies.

Sasuke picked up the phone and dialed Neji's number.

"Yes Neji, it's Sasuke...I have something to take you to...I haven't even told you what it was yet!!...What do you mean "I can't come"?! I'm the father...TenTen's crazy, she talks to my kid! INSIDE OF EMILY'S--!...Fine, she can go, just don't let her near Emily...What do you mean, "She's on her way"?!...Is she here?...She's right behind me, isn't she? Bye Neji." Sasuke turned around, and sure enough, TenTen was there, pouring herself a bowl of Cookie Crisp.

"JESUS CHRIST, SINCE WHEN DID I INVITE YOU INTO MY HOUSE??!!!!"

"You didn't, Emily did," TenTen said. "She needs help...with_ girl_ stuff." Emily nodded sheepishly.

* * *

**Me: That was shocking...I'M AN AUNT!!!!**

**Katie: No you're not, I am!!**

**Me: Why not?**

**Katie: CUZ YOU'RE HER COUSIN AND I'M HER SISTER!!**

**Me: Damn...**

**Everyone: Please Review!!! **

**Emily: Or I'll send ninja bunnies after your soul!!**


	24. Weaknesses and Sadness

**Emily: Hey, I'm pregnant!!!**

**Me and Katie: Yeah, a pregnant bitch...**

**Emily: WHAT??!!!!! By the way, I have to get married soon.**

**Katie: Why?!**

**Emily: Because it's against my religion to have premarital sex. So nyah!**

**Me: God DAMMIT!! STUPID SPOILERS!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

"Sir, the Tsuchikage is out of commission. Now is the time to strike?" The Akatsuki were pacing in their base, and Hermione and Itachi were in the ER for their injuries inflicted upon by Rock Lee. Hidan was playing with his scythe, muttering words of death and prayer under his breath. It was his partner, Kakuzu, who was negotiating with their leader.

"He was the one who promised us domination over the Shinobi Villages and the rest of the Jinchuuriki, when in return he got the Kimochi cousins. Frankly, I thought it was a fair trade." The leader's voice broke in anger as he spoke.

"Why do you say, "I thought it was a fair trade," sir," Kakuzu asked, curious of his leader's actions.

"I say that, my dear friend. because I hadn't known that the Kimochi cousins possesed so much power. And having three on the other side isn't helping business. Especially since they've gotten such powerful boyfriends."

He turned his attention to the room that Hermione and Itachi resided in, for Itachi was staggering out, holding his ribs. His cloak was off and he was in assasin pants. There were bandages wrapped around his ribs and right shoulder. He was panting from the strain of standing up. "Why Itachi, you shouldn't be out of bed!" Itachi shook his head.

"I know sir...I'm sorry for...disobeying, but there is some valuable...information that needs your full attention." Itachi then staggered toward the floor in front of the leader's throne, and knelt down, grimacing from pain as he did so. "As we were battling, I analyzed...the techniques of the Kimochi cousins. And I saw...a weakness." The leader's eyes widened.

"Well come on then, continue! Kakuzu, get him a chair, he can hardly breathe!" After Itachi got situated into the chair, he continued.

"Well sir, the each have a separate weakness, but one stands clear for them all..." The leader held his breath.

"Emily Kimochi is too cocky. She puts too much trust in her abilities-I mean, you don't see me doing that, and I acheived ANBU captain at age 13! Katie Kimochi just...just doesn't do a lot of fighting. She sits back and watches the others and occasionally gives the enemy so powerful grief, but it won't always work. And Kenisha Kimochi...how should I put this in a way you'll understand..."

"Are you saying I'm unable to comprehend this," the leader said, raising an eyebrow.

"No sir, it's just really complicated...her jutsu are some of the most powerful in the Kimochi clan, only rivaled by wind Chakra. But when put into the sky in one of her favorite jutsus, Tears of Atlantis, it's unstoppable. But when she runs out of Chakra, it opens either a big weak spot or our worst nightmare..." Itachi shuddered.

"And why is it classified so?" The leader was getting impatient.

"Because if she was left unprotected, like in the Land of Waves, she is an easy target. It's just that now...she has a powerful boyfriend: Rock Lee, the current Taijutsu Master, even more powerful than Maito Gai. But when he tells her to stay back from the fight, she's defenseless." The leader nodded in agreement.

"And also, we can't let the Emily and Kenisha do any more combos. They probably have more up their sleeve than just that one, so we need to be prepared. And that Weapons Mistress, TenTen...that Cry of the Dragon Jutsu kicked us up the ass and out our mouths. And she just keeps learning more." Itachi rubbed his temples, irritated. "This would be so much easier if Hermione were concious...AAARRRGHHHHH!!!!!!" Itachi's hands rushed to the bandages his side, which were soon dripping with his crimson blood.

"WE NEED TO GET UCHIHA'S RIBS CLOSED,_ NOW_!!!"

* * *

"We need to get 3 turkeys," Anko said, checking her list another time while they walked through the store. 

"But I'd much rather have some low fat chicken or something--"

"Nobody asked the health freak, Ino," TenTen said irritatedly, since this was the fourth time that Ino had suggested it.

"Yeah seriously, what's the problem with a little turkey? You can have it with stuffing, potatoes, cranberry sauce, and...mmmmmmm..." Kenisha moaned, drooling. Ino backed away from her slowly. TenTen ignored her.

"Anyway, what's left on the list, Anko?"

"I just said it: 3 turkeys. TO THE FREEZER AISLE," Anko bellowed, scaring some of the Thanksgiving shoppers in the other aisle. Kenisha awoke from her Thanksgiving feast stupor and ran to the freezer aisle, coming back 10 seconds later with 3 large turkeys, her fingers a little on the blue side.

"ALRIGHT, NOW TO THE CLERK TO PAY FOR THIS!!" Anko, Kenisha, and TenTen ran through the packed aisles of shoppers while Ino looked on, holding her mouth in surprise.

"How the hell did you do that," Ino asked as they walked out of the store, wrapping their jackets around themselves.

"Do what?" Anko and TenTen had walked ahead to get out of the now falling snow, leaving Kenisha and Ino to walk to the Hyuuga compound together.

"Go so fast and get the turkeys without killing anybody you ran into." Ino seemed to stress the words "turkey" and "killing" she spoke. Kenisha gave her a small smile.

"I learned how to run from my clan, mainly my older brother, James. He could use the wind around him around him to accelerate himself forward, but since I didn't get the Wind trait_ and_ the Water trait like him, I had to rely on my small size and my Chakra."

"So you use your Chakra to run as fast as you do? That isn't real speed." Kenisha shook her head as they turned the corner, going past the curry shop.

"You didn't hear right, did you? I said my size and my Chakra. Since I'm naturally small, my Chakra can get to where I want it easily. Every day I used to focus my Chakra into my feet, and I would try to keep it there the whole day. And I would train in my special Taijutsu with James, so it was also benificial to my kicks. Eventually, it became muscle memory, and now my Chakra is always focused into my feet."

"Sometimes you try to run without your Chakra, right," Ino said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's what you just saw in the store. I wasn't wearing my weights, so it's obvious that that was as fast as I can go. But with my Chakra focused and when I'm in the zone, I run as fast as Lee-kun with the 3rd gate opened. but I rarely get in the zone." Ino nodded, but then scrunched up her nose.

"You're avoiding my other question, aren't you?"

"What other question?" They were almost at the Hyuuga compound now, turning another corner and kicking at the snow.

"The one about not killing anybody you ran into," Ino said, her teeth chattering a little bit as she spoke.

I watch where I'm going now; I'm not going to fall anymore," Kenisha said softly, staring at the falling snow beside her to sheild the tears that fell down her cheeks from Ino's view.

"You okay?" Ino tried to lean in and see whatwas wrong, but Kenisha quickly wiped her tears away and gave her a wild grin.

"Yeah, I'm just fine Ino. Let's get to the Hyuuga compound and get everything ready! Come on!!"

"Wait up," Ino called after Kenisha, who was running to the compound's front gates.

* * *

"Kenisha-chan, you are alright?"

"Yeah, is there anything wrong with training in the snow?"

"There is when you're all alone on the Hokage Monument." After she helped get the Hyuuga compound ready for Thanksgiving, Kenisha said that she was going to train and went out; no one objected because she gave Katie an icy glare when she was asked to stay. And her eyes looked all too similar to Hokkaido's for Katie to respond.

But Lee was worried. She was going alone, and she usually asked him to come with her. It wasn't that they had to be together all the time, it was just odd. So he scoured the training grounds for her, until he saw a large snow drift moving at top speed to the Hokage Monument and stopped at the top. And he only knew one person who could run that fast.

"I think there is something wrong--"

"Lee-kun, I'm just thinking. I'm fine," Kenisha said hurriedly, turning away from him. Lee wasn't convinced, so he went to sit next to her, wraping his arm around her snow-covered shoulders. She shivered, but then relaxed and stared at the frozen pond in front of them.

"Are you sure?...I have been wanting to ask... what did you and Ino talk about earlier today?" Kenisha stiffened under his arm.

"She asked me about my speed, that's all. But then it got personal..."

"Yes? It is okay, you can tell me." Kenisha took a deep breath.

"When she asked me why I didn't run into anybody when I ran for the turkeys, I told her that I wasn't going to fall anymore, because inside I knew that my falling caused me to lose my family." Lee's eyes widened, and he shuddered.

"You did not tell me that before. Why? What happened?"

"I couldn't keep up; I was tripping and I used to many pointless jutsu. I was too tired to react, all I did was keep fighting. I ignored my brother's pleas, and Hermione's words of warning. I just went on fighting...but it wasn't enough to stop Big Brother. He tried to get me out using his summoning, Ichigo**(Me: Yeah, ripped off the name, but bear with me. Katie: Once again, NO!!)** to try and stop me, to get em to flee the village with him and some other villagers. He said that Mom and Dad were already fighting to get the entrance open, that I had to hurry. But I..." Kenisha got up and walked across the frozen pond, the ice cracking beneath her feet as she jumped to a frozen white tree.

Lee got up and followed her, but stropped at the base of the tree. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me the rest--" Kenisha jumped down and put her index finger to his lips. Her voice was shaking in a sad way.

"I'm going to anyway. You need to know...I didn't go with him. I wanted to stay and fight for our village. I was tired of the constant arguments, the constant negotiation, the constant fighting...I wanted it all to end, and he wanted to run away. So I told him that I'd be fine and to tell Mom and Dad that I loved them. Then he said that if he doesn't see me flashing past him to the gates that he'd send Ichigo on me. So I summoned Hokkaido to stave him off. I said that I loved him and ran off to help Emily, Katie and Hermione...I guess you know the rest." Kenisha sighed heavily and turned away, watchng the falling snow again. Lee gave her a loving hug but she didn't make a move to return it.

"I've always wondered what it would be like if I had went with him, if I had just dropped everything and went with him, with the villagers, with my parents...it hurts to know that I will never know now...Lee-kun...I'm never going to see them again, never see their smiling faces, or feel their warm touch, never again. It's stupid that I'm just realizing that...but it's true. They're gone. Big Brother, Mom, Dad...Never again..."

She cried, her tears running cold trails down her cheeks. Lee held her, whispering, "Kenisha-chan, I know...I know...It will be okay, you still have Emily and Katie, and you have all of Konoha...you still have us..."

"I know..but there's some wounds and some bonds that will never heal or be repaired, Lee-kun...Never..."

The snow fell upon them, white and cheerful with out a care in the world. But to Lee and Kenisha, the snow only froze their sadness into place, making their hearts go cold and their tears turn to ice.

* * *

**Sakura and Ino: THAT WAS SOOO SAD!!! OMG!!!**

**Emily, Katie, TenTen, Hinata, Shizune and Tsunade: SHUT THE HELL UP, OR WE'LL F--KING KILL YOU!!!**

**All boys except Lee and Sai: YEAH, WE HATE YOUR MUSHY SHIT!!! Now shut the f--k up!!!!**

**Somewhere else**

**Me: Never again, Lee-kun...I'm never going to see them again...**

**Lee: 'still holding me' I know, but you still have a family right here...with me...**

**Me: Lee-kun...**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Me: Or else I'll send ninja _smileys_ after your soul!!**


	25. Thanksgiving Conflicts and FOOD FIGHTS

**Sakura and Ino: THAT LAST MOMENT WAS SOO SAD!!!!**

**Everyone else, not including Me and Lee: SHUT THE F--K UP, WE DON'T CARE!!!**

**Anko and Tsunade: THE THANKSGIVING CHAPTER IS A GO!! YOU READY?!!**

**Emily and Me: YES, YES, Y-E-S!! THANKSGIVING FOOD FIGHT!!!**

**Katie: Hell NO!! I will not have a repeat of last year!!**

**Emily and Me: THAT WAS NOT OUR FAULT!!**

**Katie: YES IT F--KING WAS!!

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"Are you sure you are alright to do this?" Lee and Kenisha had woken up at 9:30, which was late for them. It was Thanksgiving, and they were due at the Hyuuga compound at 12:00. Lee's head was propped up on his hand, staring at his girlfriend, who was on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Kenisha took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Lee-kun. I can't ruin the holiday with my bad mood, can I?" Kenisha rose from their bed and yawned softly, rolling her head from side to side. She went to their closet and got some clothes out of it.

"I guess I can accept that. But you know that I am here, right?" Lee sat up and smiled, pointing at her heart.

"Yeah, Lee-kun, I know. By the way, ohayo (Good morning)," Kenisha called from the bathroom, turning the shower on. Lee got up from the bed and stretched his arms over his head. Then he took a look outside through the window. Just some brown houses with snow covering their roofs and small snowflakes falling from the sky. _'Just like 3 weeks ago,'_ he thought.

He walked to the linen closet, got out two towels and went into the bathroom. As he put them on the rack, he looked toward the shower, where steam was pouring from its depths. Kenisha knew he was there and didn't want a repeat of what Emily and Sasuke did. She poked her head out of the shower. "I'll be out in a minute, okay?" Lee nodded, walking toward her.

"Okay, Kenisha-chan. I will be downstairs if you need me. Skidaiyo (I love you)," he said, kissing her lips before leaving the room. Kenisha put her head back in the shower and welcomed the hot water on her body. She was distressed about a lot of things, especially about what had happened on the Hokage Monument. Because after that, Lee had been telling her he loved her more often than usual, and the weird thing was it was in Japanese. So she just replied back in the same language and it eventually became a routine. But she was worried about why it had suddenly happened.

_'Is he afraid that I would rather be dead with my family than be with him?'_ Kenisha shook her head, trying to chase the thought away. It didn't work. _'Is he secretly sadenned when he looks at me, knowing that I sometimes wish I were dead? Knowing that, if things were different, I would be dead, and he would have no one...'_ She hit her forehead.

"Listen to yourself girl, that's exactly what he's thinking! _No one_ would be okay knowing that somewhere deep inside the one they loved was thinking about what it would be like to be with their dead family instead of them!" Kenisha held her head, letting her hair fall into her face. "I can't be doing this to him!" Kenisha put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God, I'm so stupid. I _am _doing this to him! And this is just hurting him more!!" She quickly finished washing herself and rushed out of the shower, only having time to put on her underclothes, which consisted of underwear, a tight tank top and black short shorts.

When she rushed downstairs, Lee was at the counter, making cereal for him and Kenisha. But she wasn't interested in cereal right now. He turned to see her standing at the base of the stairs, dripping wet and panting. "What is wrong, Kenisha-chan? I thought you were taking a quick shower," he said, approaching her.

"Yeah, Lee-kun, there is something wrong. Something...something that I did wrong."

* * *

**(Me: Yeah, I know I cut you short, but it will be mentioned in a flasback or something. This was originally going to be a whole chapter by itself, but I thought that the other couples wouldn't be happy if it was LeeKen all the time, no matter how awesome we are. Right Lee-kun? Lee: HAI!)**

"WHERE THE _HELL_ ARE THOSE TWO??!! I'M PREGNANT, HUNGRY, AND RARIN' FOR A FOOD FIGHT!!!"

"EMILY, IF YOU DON'T CALM THE F--K DOWN, I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU AN UNINTENTIONAL ABORTION!!" Emily instantly shut up as soon as the words came out of Tsunade's mouth. Then everyone turned to the door, which had let snow inside upon opening.

Anko stepped in and behind her followed a snow-covered Kenisha and Lee, shivering.

"Jeez, what the hell happened to _you_?!" Kenisha scowled.

"What's that, runt?" Hanabi got up in rage, but Neji put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back in her seat.

"Shut up, Hanabi-san. That's rude. You don't see Konohamaru doing-nevermind," Neji said, rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"What's Konohamaru-ku--KONOHAMARU!!!" Konohamaru was checking Kenisha out as she dusted snow off her shoulders and re-tied her hair in a less wet ponytail. Lee, of course, saw the whole thing.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY KENISHA-CHAN BEFORE MY KNUN-CHUKO FIND A WAY INTO YOUR SKULL!!!" Konohamaru ran behind Hanabi who ran behind her sister, Hinata, who ran behind Naruto, who hid behind the couch. They all poked out from behind the couch when Kenisha calmed Lee down.

"CAN WE _PLEASE _START THANKSGIVING NOW?!!" Amazingly, it wasn't Emily who yelled. It was TenTen. "I AM HUNGRY, I WANT MY F--KING PUMPKIN PIE AND I CAN'T DO THAT WITHOUT EATING A PROPER MEAL FIRST!! SO SIT THE HELL DOWN, NOW!!!" And sat they did, all six of them, tripping over each other and knocking over chairs as they went.

Emily, who was at the head of the table, cleared her throat. "Okay, now that everyone's here: Kenisha-chibi, you say "Grace". _Now_." Kenisha grumbled something intellegible.

"I DON'T GIVE A F--K IF YOU'RE ATHEIST, KENISHA, JUST SAY GRACE, DAMMIT!!!!" Kenisha growled and put her head down, yelling Grace out in her own _special_ way.

"Oh _holy_ Father, thank you for not killing off the Indians when the Pilgrims finally decided to make them into slaves. And thank you for having them solve their problems over a feast of fattening food that eventually turned out to be _infected with salmonela_ and killed off _more_ Pilgrims. And _thank you_, oh _dear_ Lord, for making sure the _pie_ was okay by making a _dog_ eat it first." Kenisha smiled, satisfied with herself. Emily wasn't in the slightest, flames of death surrounding her, her eyes looking snake-like. But Tsunade stopped her in nick of time.

"That was very historical, Kenisha. I learned a lot from that prayer. Now let's eat before Emily goes into a pregnant rage and burns it all." She grabbed her fork and got a peice of turkey. Ino had brought her own food since she didn't want to look in the turkeys' general direction, but everyone else headed straight for the turkey and the stuffing. That is until Kenisha got to the mashed potatoes.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" She threw them at Neji, who used his Chakra to delfect it and it hit Hinata in the face.

"Oh hell..." Hinata's Byakugan burned the potatoes of her face and she grabbed a wad of stuffing in her hand and threw it at Neji, who deflected it with his Chakra again and it hit...TenTen.

"HOLY SHIT, EVERYONE DUCK--"

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THE WEAPON'S MISTRESS," TenTen exclaimed, grabbing a whole bowl of squash and began to spin on the table. Small wads of potato began to shoot out of the spiral and hit random people: Anko through her fishnet; Hanabi in her hair; Lee in his mouth; Sasuke in his pants; Kakashi on his mask; and Kenisha down her shirt. Anko and Hanabi were laughing like crazy, Sasuke was getting it eaten off his pants by Emily**(Me: Which is sick as hell, by the way. Emily: Where do you think I'm going? To God's playpen? F--k no!! I'm going to the warmest place under the Earth: HELL!!)**, Kakashi was slowly wiping the goop off his mask, and Lee was eating his mashed potatoes happily.

Kenisha was red though. Red for two reasons. One) Because she was trying desparately not to flood the room in a blind rage. Two) Because even though she had on an undershirt, it was very tight, and worse, it was white. All the boys would get a good view of her breasts, and she wasn't for the ridicule.**(Lee: You cannot be ridiculed for having nice sized-- Me: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!!! Emily: Dude, you messed up big time.)** So she went with the another option: throw shit right back at them.

She grinned as wolfish grin, Hokkaido's golden eyes seeming to gleam inside Kenisha's brown ones. "You're gonna get it now," she said under her breath, though no one heard her over the laughing of the others. She smirked. Emily saw it.

"Oh, you wanna go?" Emily stood up from her perch on Sasuke's leg.

"Yeah, I wanna go!! I wanna kick some ass!!" Kenisha got up from her chair, taking off her shirt, revealing the tight tank top underneath.

"THE LIGHT SIDE HAS COOKIES!!" Emily cracked her knuckles, rolling her head to the side, taking her swords out of a summoning scroll in her belt.

"YEAH, WELL THE DARK SIDE HAS COOKIES AND _CHOCOLATE MILK_!!" Kenisha bounced on her toes, kicking the air in a high kick from time to time just to show off.

"LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!!" Emily opened the sliding glass door to reveal a snow storm outside.

"YEAH, LET'S!!" Kenisha unsheathed her katanas and followed Emily outside. Everyone else followed, covered in squash and potatoes and other such foods. Katie had went upstairs to take a shower, for the squash had gotten dumped all over her body.

They both stood about 7 yards apart, the freezing snow not seeming to affect them. Both of them had their summoning's eyes: Emily's were snake-like and Kenisha's wolf-like.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Are you, being pregnant and all?"

Emily scoffed. "Bitch, I haven't gotten out in _3_ _weeks_. I _need_ the exercise."

"Then let's go," Kenisha said, disappearing into the snow. Emily readied her swords, the gleamed red when she poured her fire Chakra into them. It evaporated the snow around her and gave her a better view of her surroundings.

"UP HERE!!" Emily looked up just in time to block Kenisha's spinning katana attack, then jump out of the way of Kenisha's kick. Over on the sidelines, Tsunade was watching intently while eating a turkey leg.

"So this is what a Kimochi battle looks like. I wish I could take part in this one," Tsunade said, swallowing the last of the leg and threw it to TonTon, who chewed on the bone. Anko smiled deviously.

"Well, you're the Hokage. You can take part in any battle you want," Anko said, looking back at the teenagaers atempting to blow each other's brains out. Tsunade grinned evilly.

"F--K YEAH!! I'M GONNA KICK SOME ASS," she yelled, charging into the freezing cold.

"WATER STYLE: BLANKET OF EVERLASTING SNOW!!" Snow began to fall in a thick mass, blanketing them in the cold.

"F--K NO!!" Tsunade ran up to Kenisha and puched her in the stomach, causing her to fly into a tree.

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THE PREGNANT BITCH," Kenisha yelled.

"I'VE BEEN HERE!!"

"NO YOU HAVEN'T!! YOU'VE BEEN EATING TURKEY ON THE SIDELINES!!"

"YEAH...WELL I'VE STILL BEEN HERE!!"

"YOU SENIAL BITCH, SHUT UP!!"

"HEY, THE PREGNANT BITCH IS OVER HERE!!" Emily was gesturing to herself, pointing at her pregnant stomach.

"FINE, WE'LL TAG TEAM YOU AND KICK YOUR ASS, _THEN _WE'LL GET SOME MOTHER F-KING TURKEY," Tsunade and Kenisha yelled, charging at Emily.

"Oh shit," Emily said, running the other way.

* * *

**Me: THAT WAS AWESOME!!**

**Emily: YEAH, WE OWN ASS!!**

**TenTen: YEAH, WE I OWNED BOTH YOUR ASSES!! HEY KENISHA-NEE-CHAN, FEELING COLD!!**

**Me: 'shaking' YES, YOU EVIL BITCH!!!**

**Sasuke: I'M HUNGRY, SO HURRY UP WITH YOUR F--KING LINES AND GET TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**


	26. Holy Crap, Night Nurses!

**Emily: I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!**

**Tsunade and Me: DON'T COUNT ON IT, BITCH!!!! WE'RE GONNA KICK YOUR PREGNANT ASS!!!**

**Emily: HEY, DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS!!**

**Sasuke: Good point! Now get to the god damn story!!

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"HEY, YOU OLD BITCH--"

"DON'T THROW MY AGE INTO THIS!!"

"FINE, LET ME SUGARCOAT IT!!! YOU BIG BOOBED OLD BITCH!!!!"

"DON'T THROW MY BOOBS INTO THIS EITHER!! BESIDES, YOU ONLY WISH THAT YOURS WERE THIS BIG!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU ARGUING WHORES!! WATER STYLE: TEARS OF THE BEFALLEN!!"

"HEY, YOU CHANGED THE NAME!! AND IT SOUNDS COOLER NOW!!!"

"YEAH, CALLING IT ATLANTIS WAS GETTING ANNOYING, AND "THE BEFALLEN" SOUNDS COOLER!!"

"EXACTLY!!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?!!" Tsunade, Emily and Kenisha were still battling in the courtyard of the Hyuga Mansion, Kenisha had just cast her favorite jutsu, which made it rain icy needles of death.

"I make it rain, I MAKE IT RAIN, I make it rain on your--"

"KENISHA-CHAN, STOP SINGING!! WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU CAN MAKE IT RAIN, SO SHUT UP," Emily yelled as she dodged another of Tsunade's punches. Tsunade was trying to punch Emily, but she kept on jumping out of the way or burning Tsunade's hands.

That is, until Emily threw up in the snow. "EMILY-TENSHI!!" Sasuke ran out and wrapped his jacket around her, taking her inside the house. While he and Katie were worried about her, everyone else was cheering, Kenisha and TenTen the loudest.

"YES!! WE GET PIE!! WE GET PIE!! PIE IS AWESOME!!! PIE IS FLY!! P-I-E!! WHAT'S THAT SPELL?!! YUMMINESS FOR ME!! PIE," they both sang out throughout the room, annoying the other Hyugas in the mansion.

"Shut up before they kill you," Neji hissed to the two of them, and they shut there mouths and instead went straight to the table where the food was, staring hungrily at the pumpkin pie. They turned to Neji and Sasuke and gave them a pleading look.

"Please?" They pouted and made the dreaded puppy eyes. Sasuke just turned his attention to Emily and Neji tried to too but he knew a split second after the eyes started that he was losing the battle. He sighed heavily and TenTen and Kenisha squealed in delight and jumped on the table, getting ready to pounce on the pie.

"3," TenTen said, readying her fork.

"2," Kenisha said, getting one of her katanas into the pie.

"1!!" Kenisha cut the pie in 8 equal slices and gave 4 to TenTen and 4 to herself then dashed to an open seat and chewed on the mess happily. Lee and Neji stared on, then said the same thing at the same time.

"Damn, that crazy bitch is mine. Holy shit...the pie!!" They looked at eachother in horror and ran to their respectful girlfriends and stole a piece from them. Or at least tried.

"DON'T TOUCH OUR MOTHER F--KIN' PIE, MOOCHERS!!!"

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay now?!" 

"Yeah, stupid twins; making me throw up all over the place," Emily said, getting up from the floor and wiping her mouth on a towel.

"T-twins..?" Sasuke looked scared.

Emily laughed at him. "No, do you seriously think that this is the work of two 1 month old fetuses?" She pointed at the toilet, which they had neglected to flush. The barf was still there.

"No," Sasuke said in relief and flushed it.

"That's all fine and good; now I'm going to bed," Emily said, and was about to enter the bathroom when Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Why don't we check? It's about time to, so why not? It could comfirm my fears or answer my prayers." Emily gave him a look but then sighed.

"What the hell; I've wanted to know too. Get some shoes on, we're going to the hospital."

12 minutes later

"_F--K_ NO, JIRAIYA IS _NOT_ DOING MY ULTRASOUND!!!!! I DON'T CARE IF HE SAYS THAT _"HE'S QUALIFIED",_ I WILL NEVER BELIEVE HIM!!" Emily was running out of the hospital in her nightgown, jumping into Sasuke's arms as Jiraiya was pulled out of the hospital by his ear behind her by Tsunade, who was looking pretty pissed.

"But I wasn't going to--"

"JIRAIYA, IF I CATCH YOU AROUND ANY MORE PREGNANT WOMEN IN MY HOSPITAL AGAIN I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU!!!! LEAVE," Tsunade yelled in the ear that she was already twisting between two of her fingers, leaving two red bleeding marks where her fingernails were when she let go. Jiraiya yelped as soon as he was let go and ran to wherever his house was. Tsunade sighed heavily and wiped her brow.

"Damn night shift...you need an ultrasound right?" Emily nodded and Sasuke nodded too, though reluctantly, as if trying to deny that this was a test to see if they had twins.

"Alright, then let's get to your room before the night nurses get you," Tsunade said, opening the door.

"Night nurses?"

"Yeah, they're 65 years and up and they do some of the minor wound stuff in the Children's Hospital connected to this one. They go wild over pregnant women and their husbands and truthfully...they scare the living shit out of me," she whispered the last part so no one but the three of them could hear it. When they were about to enter the room, they encountered the so called night nurses. One was especialy fond of Sasuke.

"Oh my, it's that Uchiha boy. Can you believe that he's the father?"

"Really, it isn't that shocking," said another, "That women over there is Emily Kimochi, the new kunoichi from the Land of Grass. By the way, his name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha?"

"No, _Sasuke Uchiha_." Finally the other woman got the picture and gasped.

"You mean--"

"Yes: she a hooker!!"

And Emily had something to say about it.

"Damn...you were right, baa-chan. They_ are_ old! Even older _than you_!! They use the word _hooker_ instead of _whore_!!" At this, Sasuke snickered. Tsunade looked pissed again.

"Want me to check on your kids or kill them were you stand? _No?_ Then get the hell inside and shut up about my age," she said, ushering them inside the small white room. Inside the room, their was a small bed with two stirrups at the edge of the bed and a beeping machine next to it. And next to _that _was a TV looking thing with black and white pictures in it.

"Okay, Emily, sit down in that bed and put your heels in those stirrups. I'll walk you through the rest." She turned to Sasuke. "You might as well stay, that is, unless you want to see the inside of your soon-to-be fiancee's..." She didn't continue and Emily turned a deep shade of red. Sasuke shook his head quickly and rushed outside the room, but instead of the night nurses he saw none other than Kenisha, Lee, Neji and TenTen sitting in the waiting room doing nothing but staring into space.

"Why the hell are you guys here? And how the hell did you know we were here?" TenTen got up from the bench and put a small hand on his shoulder.

"Do you seriously think that anything can get past the mistress of water over there," she pointed at Kenisha, who was still looking out into space, "Who can hear a drop of water hit the ground from 2,000 feet in the air? Think again." Neji got up and put his hand on Sasuke's other shoulder.

"And if you think that TenTen's buns are just a fashion statement, think again. Everytime she sets them up, she implants a microscopic wavelength detector inside each bun to sense the movement and position of everything around her. Then that information goes through the nerves inside her head through electrcity and is transferred into her brain. Then she can achieve the real perfect accuracy that she needs." Sasuke backed away from TenTen, eyeing her buns in fear.

TenTen sighed. "I don't really have those things in my hair!! Neji's just being a prick," she gently punched Sasuke in the arm and went back to sitting down in the bench next to Kenisha, who was sleeping curled up against Lee, who was leaning against the wall, staring into space.

That is, until Kenisha finally woke up. "WHY AM I IN A HOSPITAL?!" Some of the night nurses told her to shush and she glared at them, her expression looking strikingly similar to Hokkaido's again.

"Kenisha-chan, we are here because Emily is getting an ultrasound and we are waiting for the results," Lee said softly, petting her head. Kenisha nodded and got up.

"Well, I'm going in--"

"You can't! They're...exposing things in there," Sasuke said, frightened at what she was going to do.

Kenisha scoffed. "I've seen that before. I walked in on her once in the bathroom and immediately ran out faster than the speed of gamma ray light. Which is pretty god damn fast. I'm going in and there is no one in this room who can stop me." She began to walk toward the room's door, much to Sasuke's fear, that is until Lee stepped in.

"But I will be all alone out here...because TenTen and Neji are at the vending machines and Sasuke is being a whiny bitch!! I do not want to be by myself," Lee said in his best baby voice and added puppy eyes for the effect. Kenisha obviously gave in.

"Fine I'll stay, just never use the puppy eyes again, or I'll never get to do what I want."

5 minutes later

"I see two heads in there."

"T-Two...?"

"Yup. You've got yourself a girl and a boy in there. See for yourself." Tsunade handed Emily the ultrasound results, and Emily gasped. There were two small figures in there, and Tsunade pointed out the bodies for her.

"Right there is his foot...and that's her hand...I just told you!! See,_ there's_ her hand...and that's his head, next to her foot...no, that's _his _head, you're looking at her's..."

Emily was marveling at it, unsure of what to say. Until she quoted TenTen. "YAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke rushed in. "What? What happened?" Emily smiled at him.

"It seems we do have twins in here, Sasu-kioshi. A boy and a girl."

"A boy and a...g-girl..?" Emily nodded.

"Yup." The tohers came in upon hearing the news from outside the door.

"YAYYYY!!!!"

"Isn't this awesome, Sasuke? You're the father of my cousin's kids!!!"

"Holy crap..." At that moment, Sasuke fainted.

"Should've known," TenTen said, helping Neji drag him out of the room.

* * *

**Emily: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! I HAVE TWINS INSIDE OF ME!!!!!!!1**

**Me: Don't say it like that: it makes me _think_.**

**Sasuke: What's wrong with thinking?**

**Emily: Kenisha-chan's perverted, that's why!**

**Me: AM NOT!! Besides, I wouldn't be talking, you 16 year old whore!!!**

**Emily: YOU WANNA GO OUTSIDE?!!!**

**Me: YEAH!!! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS AGAIN!!!**

**TenTen and Neji: 'sigh' Please Review!!!**


	27. Love Again and Going Back

**Hermione: This chapter is all about me and Itachi-kun!!**

**Me, Emily, TenTen, and Katie: Yeah, yeah, we heard ya the first time...**

**Lee, Sasuke, Neji, and Yamamoto: And that yaoi-addicted bitch can burn in hell...**

**Itachi: F--K NO!!!**

**Tsuande and Anko: We're in for a _loonnngg_ chapter...

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and was met with her boyfriend's gleaming onyx eyes. "Hey..," he said, smiling, stroking her brow and tracing a line to her cheek. Hermione shivered slightly at the touch, mainly because she hadn't been touched like that since Lee had injured her so greatly with his attacks.**(Lee: Tell me, Emily-san, do I kick ass? Emily: I'm afraid to admit it...but yes, you did kick major ass. Lee: HELL YEAH!!)** She smiled back at him, her eyes reflecting the happiness she felt to finally see him after all of her time in the hospital bed she was about to be released from.

"I heard...about what happened. To your ribs." She pointed at the bandages around Itachi's chest; his chest was bare because it was hot in the hideout of S-ranked criminals, despite the winter weather outside. Itachi laughed lightly.

"Oh these? This is nothing compared to what you went through. Can you spell "concussion"?"

"C-o-n-c-u-s-s-i-o-n. Concussion. Don't worry, I know," Hermione said, poking Itachi in the forehead.**(Emily and Sasuke: The 'Uchiha' poke. TenTen and Neji: The 'what'?)** Itachi smirked, poking Hermione back in the forehead. She coughed a bit, and his expression turned from joyful to concerned.

"Are you sure you're okay? Even though it's been about a month, you should seriously consider--" Hermione placed two fingers on Itachi's lips and he abruptly stopped.

"Itachi-kun, do you honestly want me to stay in bed forever? _I was fine 2 weeks ago._ You just told the doctors in this jacked up organization to keep me in here. Remember?" She poked him in the forehead again, but he made no effort to return it. He just looked to the side, keeping his gaze away from her's. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy that I'm fine?" He didn't answer, and the two lovers were left in an awkward silence.

Itachi finally spoke up after taking several deep breaths. "I promised you that nothing would ever make you feel the pain that you had to experience when you lost your clan as long as you were with me, didn't I? Well, look at you! You were just in bed for month because of me!" Itachi got up from the chair he was in beside Hermione's bed and slammed the side of his fist on the wall. "Do you realize that you could've died?!" Hermione just sat there, propped up by several pillows, and stared at her boyfriend in deep concern.

_'I think he forgot that I went through the same turmoil when I thought that he was dead in the Land of Waves. Men...No, not men, my man, Itachi Uchiha...'_ She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and touched her foot to the cold stone floor for the first time in a month. She swiftly walked towards Itachi and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her chest against his back. "Itachi-kun, I know that. Every shinobi and kunoichi that has ever existed and exists today knows that. But the thing that matters right now is that we're both alive and we're together. So let's just enjoy the time that we have together, alright, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi turned around slowly and looked into Hermione's eyes. They were filled with hope and love, the same way her eyes were when he came back from the Land of Waves. "Alright. You know that I love you, right, Hermione-chan?"

"Always, Itachi-kun. You wouldn't be doing any of this if you didn't." He kissed her and she kissed back, her hands creeping slowly to the tie that held his hair in it's shiny ponytail, taking it out of his hair with a quick flick of her wrist. Itachi's hands snaked around her waist, his thumbs tucked inside the waist line of her pants.

"I thought you said that we'll wait for that," Hermione whispered against his lips, and Itachi gave her the famous 'Uchiha' smirk.

"I'm keeping myself from doing just that...but looking at you in nothing but a hospital robe makes me go near out of control," Itachi said huskily, kissing her roughly against the lips again. They heard someone clear their throat and Hermione quickly hopped back into bed while Itachi put his hair back up. The leader stepped out of the doorway, walking slowly towards Hermione's bed, a satisfied expression on his...shadow.**(Me: Why did you tell me to type that, Katie-chan?! Katie: Because you can't see his face, so there's no point! Me: if you read the manga-- Katie: Not in front of Naruto!!)**

"It seems you're better." Hermione blushed lightly and Itachi turned his head to the wall. "Besides, I need for you, Itachi, to get better yourself. Those ribs are taking way too long to heal for my tastes."

"You and me both," Hermione huffed, obviously pissed that the leader ruined their make-out session.

"Then get back to healing. I might need you. In the mean time, for the sake of the organization, please don't do anything that would hold you back." He walked out of the room, but as soon as he heard the hospital bed creak he added, "Like sex for instance." Itachi immediately got off of Hermione and Hermione swiped some invisible dust off her lap.

"Damn, he's onto us," Hermione said, getting up off the bed and putting on the slippers that laid beside it. Itachi was turned to the wall, pounding it in mock anger. Hermione was laughing like a hyena on crack in her head.

"Well, you got me tempted-and then the bed-DAMN THAT SEXY HOSPITAL ROBE YOU HAVE ON!!!" Indeed, when Hermione checked it over, she immediately understood. One: It had a V-cut that went from her collarbone down to about the middle of her chest. And being 17 and coming from a long line of well-developed people, it didn't help.

Two: It cut of at a very short length, to help with emergency surgery if needed. But for a tall girl like Hermione, it just added to Itachi's lust. The end of it stopped in the middle of her thigh, showing off alot of skin. The line got even shorter when she sat down and crossed her legs, which annoyed her greatly.

Three: The ties on the back of this robe weren't really tight or all that strong, so there were little holes where her pale white skin was showed off for the world to see. And worst of all, she wanted to take this damned thing off because it was so god damn hot in the hideout.

_'Stupid, perverted, S-class criminal ninja. As soon as a 17 year old joins the team, they fell the need to change the entire patient outfit from "turn-off" to "Holy shit, that bitch has boobs and a nice ass!" No wonder Itachi-kun is getting a boner...but then again, his name means "Weasel"...' _"Know what? Let's just get me into something decent and we'll go and eat something. How does that sound?" Itachi nodded, still trying not to look at her.

12 minutes later

"Are you done yet?!"

"NO!! It's time that you stopped asking!!! Where the hell did you put the soap?!!"

"Next to the blueberry scented shampoo!! And hurry up!! I'm already good to go!!" Indeed, Itachi was. He wasn't in his regular Akatsuki cloak. He was in the assasin's outfit he wore when he anihilated his entire clan, complete with the katana hilted along his spine.

After a few minutes of waiting, he heard the shower turn off and a soft slap of a bare foot on the floor. He was about to open the door when-

"Itachi-kun don't you dare come in here!!!" Itachi smirked and let go of the door handle.

"Fine, but I still want a proper reunion," he said, waiting for Hermione's reaction. And boy, did he get one.

"WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST TIME YET, AND YOU'RE EXPECTING ME TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU NOW?!!!! I JUST GOT OUT OF THE GOD DAMN HOSPITAL; YOU'D REFRESH MY WOUNDS AGAIN, YOU IDIOT!!!! AND DON'T YOU DARE TRY ANYTHING!!!" Itachi buried a finger in his ear to partially block out the horrible noise, but it didn't work. He was sure that the whole Akatsuki could hear it. She had come out a second later, fully clothed and fuming.

"Sorry, it was a joke," Itachi said, raising his hands up in defeat. Hermione opened her mouth to respond but then closed it. She couldn't think of what to say.

"I'm making up for lost time with you, so jokes are legal. Let's get going," he said, taking Hermione's hand and walking away with her. While walking down the hallway, Hermione leaned her head on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi welcomed her touch and partially laid his head on hers.

"So this counts as making up for lost time," Hermione muttered against his shoulder.

"Yeah," Itachi whispered against her hair. "Are you hungry?"

"Actually, no. They fed me pretty well at the hospital. Why?"

"Just asking, because I'm not hungry either," Itachi said. "Let's go somewhere other than this hellish place. It's way to hot in here."

Hermione's eyes widened. "So where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want. Go on, get you jacket." Hermione squealed in delight and rushed to their room for her jacket. It was hanging on the bed post, just sitting there gathering dust. It was a light pruple, almost lavender and had soft fuzz all up in it. The outside was soft and the inside was warm, but she thought that she'd wait til she got outside to put it on. It really was hot in the hideout. She flung it in the air and caught it, shaking it roughly. Dust puffed from it.

"Honestly, you'd think that he'd be able to do the laundry without me," she said, giggling at her own joke. She ran back out of the room where Itachi was waiting on the wall, a dark hoodie on his shoulders.

"I heard that laundry crack. Personally, you're right. I couldn't figure out what type of fabric softener to use. You ready to go?" Hermione nodded. "Then hang on," Itachi said, extending an arm. Hermione took it and Itachi made a handsign, teleporting them out of the sweltering Akatsuki hidout.

* * *

**(Me: Sorry, but I had to cut you off. I didn't want to spoil the awesome moment that I'm gonna give you of them. So I decided to give you a little of the Sand Siblings. Remember them? Temari especially. Temari: DAMN RIGHT!! Bring on the mayhem!! Emily, TenTen, and Me: YOU GOT IT!!!)**

"Temari, you got an email!!"

"I'm coming, Kankuro. GOD!!" Temari walked briskly out of Gaara's office. Today was definitely _not_ her day. Gaara didn't let her go to Konoha for Thanksgiving, or let her see Shikamaru. Then came work, which was all done at the desk. She wanted a mission-no, she _needed_ one. Then again, Gaara thought that _he_ needed a break from work instead, so she was stuck doing _his_ work not including all of the work that he lined up for her, while he slept all day. _'Like getting the Shukaku taken out of him was enough, now he's slacking off,'_ she thought.

She entered her office, panting from frustration. "Hey Temari, you've got an--"

"Yeah, I know, just get out of the way," Temari said harshly, pushing her little brother off the chair.

"Hey--"

"Shut up," she said, clicking on the new email. It read:

_"Temari, this is TenTen._

_GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED?????!!!!_

_Come on, guess._

_Keep going..._

_EMILY IS PREGNANT WITH SASUKE'S BABIES!! Notice I said "babies". _

_YUP!! EMILY HAS TWINS, AND I HAVE BEEN APPOINTED HONORARY AUNT!!!!_

_THEY'RE SOOOOO CUTE, TOO!! I WAS TALKING TO ONE OF THEM AND SHE SAID, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING INTTERUPTING MY NAP?!"_

_Isn't that just cute!! She's learning from her mother already!! The boy isn't doing so good though. He just listens to what she says and cuts in a couple times to make a point. But have you seen him mad?_

_Oh, boy was he mad that one time..._

_ONE TIME, HE KICKED SO HARD THAT EMILY SPEWED WHAT SHE WAS EATING A COUPLE MINUTES AGO. AND THIS WAS IN BROAD DAYLIGHT!!!!!_

_He's got a lot of his father in him. When Sasuke gets mad, he burns things or punches a pole or tortures someone with Chinese Water torture. (I only know that because he used it on me...that is until I nearly castrated him)_

_But besides, how are you doing? Is Gaara okay? Are you working hard? Well, of course you're working hard, its you. You kick ass on and off the battlefeild!!_

_When are you coming back here, cuz you missed Thanksgiving, girl. It was awesome!!_

_1) Kenisha totally jacked up "Grace." Emily was near killing her, with her damn religion and all..._

_2) WE HAD A FOOD FIGHT!!! Guess who won._

_Come on, guess..._

_ME!!!! I TOTALLY KICKED THEIR ASSES WITH SQUASH AND POTATOES!!!_

_3) After our epic food fight, Kenisha and Emily went outside, babbling something about "the light side" and "the dark side" and cookies and milk. Then they fought it out!! Kenisha used a new jutsu, but then the old bitch--I mean Tsunade got into the fight, brandishing a turkey like the Holy Grail._

_THEN EMILY THREW UP ON THE GROUND!!! It was soo sick...I could see the biscuits she swallowed whole coming out..._

_Yeah, TMI, I know. Anyway, I'll talk to you later._

_See ya!!!_

_TenTen 8)_

Temari was laughing out loud at the end of the email. Kankuro just stared at her like she was crazy.

"What's so funny, Temari?" Temari had forgotten that he was there and gave him a glare.

"Just go and play with your action figures, Kanky. I'm busy," Temari said, turning back to the computer, pressing the "Reply" button.

_She's pregnant? That's so cool. Though I would've waited until I was my age though...but oh well._

_I'm feeling overworked. Can you spell "Gaara is being a lazy asshole."? Actually, that's spelling Shika-kun..._

_DID YOU KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN OVER 3 MONTHS??!!!!!_

_THIS IS TORTURE!!! I MISS HIM, TENTEN!!!! I WANT MY LITTLE SHADOW MASTER BACK WITH ME, RIGHT THE F--K NOW!!!_

_And btw, how are you and Neji doing? I heard something about a battle in front of Konoha. Were you in it? Cuz the Tsuchikage was involved..._

_Btw, I heard about Katie and Yamamoto. I feel so happy for those two. It's about time the bookworm got a boyfriend, no offense if she's right there. (Which she probably isn't...)_

_How's Emily and Sasuke now? I bet Sasuke fainted when he found out, didn't he? If he did, Kanky owes me about...I don't know...100 yen? Remind me, please._

_Btw, before I forget, is Kenisha okay? Is her boyfriend treating her right? I hope she hasn't gotten hurt again, that freaked me out the last time... but I guess Lee will protect her til the end, right?_

_I REALLY WANT TO GO OVER THERE AND BE WITH YOU GUYS!!!! - -_

_BUT GAARA'S BEING A DUMBASS AND NOT LETTING ME LEAVE!!!!!!!!!! (_

_CAN YOU CALL HIM LONG DISTANCE AND CONVINCE HIM OR SEND A NOTE OR AN EMAIL TO HIM OR SOMETHING, JUST MAKE SURE IT GETS ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_See ya later, I guess,_

_Temari +;) _

She pressed "Send" and took a breath of relief. _'I know I'm imposing on her cuz she's my friend, but what could I have done? I really want to be with them...with my Shika-kun...'_

She sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to see him any time soon.

"Hey Temari, Gaara needs to speak with you," Kankuro yelled from the hallway outside Temari's office.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Temari said, fuming again.She walked into Gaara's office to find him half-grinning. Well not half-grinning, you could barely see it, but there was somewhat of a grin on his face.

"What're you so happy about? I thought you were busy dreaming about Matsuri or something," Temari smirked as Gaara turned as red as his hair.

"N-no, it's not that; and by the way I'm going to get you for that later. Anyway, certain matters have come up and apparently...Tsunade said that she needs your audience in some sort of...baby shower? Well anyway, you're going, no mater how much you want to stay here and help me. Understood?"

Temari was fighting desperately not to shriek in joy. She had barely composed herself when she replied," YEA- I mean, yes, I understand. I'M GONNA- I mean, when do I leave?"

"Right now. Pack your things and come back when ever Tsunade tells you. I'm not sure how long she wants you. Goodbye, Temari."

"Thank you, Gaara." Temari bowed to him and half skipped out of Gaara's office.

_'Hey guys, I'm coming. Shika-kun...guess who's gonna be at your front door?...YAY!!!'

* * *

_

**(Me: Hope you enjoyed that. Especially the emails. TenTen and Temari: HELLS YEAH!!! Me: Okay...anyway, let's get back to Itachi and Hermione's little adventure...the bastards... Hermione and Itachi: HEY!!)**

"ITACHI-KIOSHI, IT'S BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"So you finally remembered what honorific you use with me. That's really nice, Hermione-tenshi," Itachi replied, flashing Hermione a weasel-like grin. Itachi had teleported them right above the Akatsuki hideout, where it was snowing softly. The wind picked up, blowing at Itachi softly but not seeming to bother Hermione. _'She's happy that she's back with me, huh? Well I'm happy to be back with her,'_ Itachi thought, smiling.

"Wanna have a snowball fight?" Not waiting for an answer she hit him with a uhge one, right in the face. Itachi wiped it off slowly, balling it up in his hand.

"ALRIGHT, YOU ASKED FOR IT!!" Itachi threw the snowball in his hand and it hit Hermione's arm. He then scooped up some more snow and threw it at Hermione as she was reloading. She dodged it and threw a couple at him, ducking behind a tree. Itachi smirked, dodging them with ease.

"Hermione-tenshi, where are you," he sang in a mocking tone. He saw a flash of purple and then got hit in the face again.

"You really _suck_ at this game, Itachi kioshi," Hermione said, dusting some snow off her shoulders.

"If so, then let's rest a bit. I'm probably tired from worrying over you so much," Itachi said, huffing a bit.

"Well, you only worried over me because you love me, right," Hermione said, stepping over to him and kissing his red cheek.

_'Yeah, it is. I love you more than anything, Hermione-tenshi. I hope you know that...'_

"Itachi-kioshi, wanna sit down over there?" Itachi shook himself out of his thoughts and followed Hermione's pointing finger to a dead fir tree that was covered in snow. It had bare ground underneath it and a couple frozen puddles beside it.

"Alright," Itachi said and let himself be dragged to the spot. There they sat down and threw mini snowballs at each other.

"I thought you didn't want to play this game anymore," Itachi said, throwing another snowball at Hermione's stomach.

"_That_ was a regular snowball fight; this is mini version," Hermione said, slamming a fistful of wet mush into Itachi's face.

Itachi wiped it off, smirking at Hermione. "Then this is the _regular_ version of me kissing you." itachi swooped in and kissed her, pressing her body up against the tree. Hermione returned in kind, puting Itachi's large hood over them, making them even closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist and back. They kissed until they couldn't breathe, then just sat there, holding each other, watching the falling snow together. Just like they should have been from the time Hermione got better.

"I love you Itachi-kioshi," Hermione whispered against his chest, lightly grasping his shoulders.

"I love you too, Hermione-tenshi. Promise me that you'll never go away like that again. I can't stand it when you're gone." Hermione sensed hurt in voice and grabbed his right pinkie with her's.

"Alright, Itachi-kioshi. I won't leave you anymore. Because I can't stand living a life without you either." They cuddled in the cold, warmed not only by their jackets but by their love for each other.

* * *

**Me: Even though I added the Sand Siblings in there, I think I did pretty good ItaHer moments.**

**Itachi and Hermione: HELL YEAH, YOU DID!!!!**

**Lee: SHUT UP, YOU F--KIN' DEMENTED FANGIRLS!!!!**

**Itachi: WHAT DID YOU CALL US??!!!!**

**Temari: Thanks for letting me go to Konoha, finally!!**

**Shikamaru: Yeah, and I can have my girl back.**

**Me: You're welcome. And TenTen? Are you okay?**

**Emily: 'pulling at TenTen's buns' STOP THIS BITCH FROM TALKING TO MY KIDS WHILE I'M SLEEPING ON HER COUCH!!!!!!!!!**

**TenTen: OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! **

**Neji and Sasuke: Please Review.**


	28. No Missions and Shopping?

**Me: Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been sick and then there was the three days of school stuff I had to catch up on and then I had to have Thanksgiving and now I'm back. So there.

* * *

**

**TenTen: Damn, you made my hair ties come out...'bends down to pick them up'**

**Neji: 'get nosebleed' Uhh...TenTen-chan...**

**TenTen: What? 'looks down' HOLY SHIT!!!!!!! 'blushes like Hinata and faints'**

**Emily: God damn, I thought she'd never notice...'laughs like a dying hyena'**

**TenTen: 'wakes up' F--K YOU!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Eight **

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO, YOU CANNOT "GO ON MISSIONS AND OWN MAJOR ASS"!!! THAT IS FINAL!!!"

"BUT--"

"WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS, EMILY!!!"

"F--K IT!! ONE LITTLE MISSION WON'T HURT THEM--"

"YES IT WILL!!!! AND IF YOU DON'T THINK I WON'T USE FORCE TO RESTRAIN YOU, THINK AGAIN YOU PREGNANT WHORE!!!!"

"PREGNANT WHORE?!! OH, IT'S ON NOW, YOU BREAST-IMPLANTED OLD BITCH!!!!!!!"

Emily and Tsunade were staring daggers at each other, leaning over the desk and getting ready to stab each other with a steak knife and feed the remains to TonTon.

"Emi-tenshi, remember, there are children present..." Sasuke pointed at Emily's stomach and then at Kenisha.

"I AM NOT A KID, YOU F--KIN' SELFISH EMO KING!!!!!"

"SELFISH EMO KING???!!! AT LEAST I HAVE A REASON TO BE, UNLIKE YOU, WHO HAS HER CLAN MASSACRED BY AN OLD MAN IN TIGHTS!!!!"

"AT LEAST I FOUGHT BACK!!! YOU RAN OFF LIKE A STUPID LITTLE FIVE YEAR OLD!!!!"

"I WAS FIVE!!!"

"NO YOU WEREN'T, YOU WERE SEVEN!! DAMN, GET IT STRAIGHT!!!!"

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE F--K UP!!!!!!!!!" Shizune and Genma had burst into the room when the yelling Konoha ninja were busy trying to blow each other's ears up. "Please...we're trying to sleep. And if you don't shut up, I'm going to ask Ibiki to play with you for a while. And when he owes someone, he makes sure the job is done." The group shivered at the thought.

"Alright. T-thank you Shizune, for reminding us that the ANBU can torture us to the point of insanity. So that leaves you three." Tsunade pointed at Emily, Sasuke and Kenisha.

"Emily and Sasuke take a maternity leave for the next 10 months. Kenisha, you and Team Gai will be taking all of their missions." Kenisha gaped at her.

"Okay, I'll try to express my anger without cussing you out or killing you. 'deep breath' WHAT?????!!!!!!! I MEAN, I LOVE FIGHTING AND KICKING ASS, BUT EVERY MISSION?! I'LL BE DEAD BY THE TIME EMILY HAS HER TWINS!!!"

Tsunade placed a finger in her ear and twisted it around. "Oww..."

"BUT--"

"Leave my office."

"BUT BAA-CHAN--"

"Ap! Leave the office."

"BUT I CAN'T--"

"AP!! LEAVE MY GOD DAMN OFFICE, NOW!!!"

* * *

"F--king old breast-implanted bitch making us take on all their missions..." Kenisha kicked a rock around as she walked back to her home she shared with Lee. He was waiting for her, leaning on the side of the front door, smiling. 

"So, how did your audience with Tsunade go?" Kenisha shook her head.

"To answer you simply: Horrible. Emily and Sasuke are taking maternity leave and have us and TenTen and Neji stuck with all their missions. I knew she'd have something set up for me, but to have you three included...Wait!! Now I know why!!"

Lee gave her a quizzical expression and raised an eyebrow.

"SHE'S MAD BECAUSE I'VE BEEN CALLING HER BAA-CHAN ALL THE TIME, AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER THAT WELL!!!! I've gotta go and straighten things out...But how?" As Kenisha mulled it over, Lee lead her into the house and helped her with her jacket.

He almost had dinner ready when she stopped thinking. "I'VE GOT IT!!! I NEED TO TALK TO HER FACE-TO-FACE!!"

Lee looked at the clock and back at her. "At 10:00 pm?" Kenisha laughed nervously and rubbed her head.

"Ahh...no. Maybe tomorrow morning then. If she hasn't got a mission set up for us by then..." Kenisha got up and helped Lee with dinner, considering that he was burning it.

"What is that in the pan," Kenisha asked, pointing at the black thing in the pan. It was smoking.

"It was supposed to be a hot dog, but I was too busy listening to you talking...and..." Lee looked down at the small stick in the pan. Kenisha sighed.

"That's okay. We'll eat out tonight, that's all." She put the stick in the trash and put the pan in the sink. She'd wash it later. Lee smiled.

"So you are not mad?" Kenisha smiled too, putting her jacket back on.

"Of course not!! I'm actually to the point of laughing out loud!!! You were supposed to be the good cook!" Lee laughed and she laughed too.

They were about to exit the house when Kenisha noticed Lee wasn't wearing a jacket. "Where's the jacket I bought you?"

Lee shrugged. "Uhhh...your fanboys might've come to the house yesterday..."

Kenisha gaped. "SINCE WHEN DID I HAVE FANBOYS?!! I THOUGHT THAT THAT AREA WAS RESTRICTED TO INO, HINATA, SAKURA, AND EMILY, NOT COUNTING TENTEN BECAUSE SHE TRIED TO KILL HER'S!!! SINCE WHEN DID I HAVE ANY?!!"

"Since you arrived, Kenisha-chan. And maybe...maybe since you wore that dress to get me to date you?" The color drained from Kenisha's face.

"I KNEW IT!!! I JUST KNEW IT!!! THAT DRESS HAD A V-CUT!!! AND IT WAS SHORT!!! I HAD MY HAIR DOWN!!! AND WORST OF ALL, I HAD TO WEAR MAKE-UP!!!! THAT SICK POWDER AND LIPSTICK THAT COULD KILL SOMEONE IF THEY INGESTED IT!!!! I KNEW IT!!!!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID KIDS," their neighbor screamed as she turned on her porch light. She walked out of her house and Kenisha and Lee cringed. She had little plastic curlers in her hair. "Just leave already and stop yelling!! I mean it!!" The irritated neighbor went back into her house and shut off her porch light, slamming the door behind her.

"Holy shit...what a bitch," Lee said under his breath.

"You said it," Kenisha replied, taking his arm as they walked away from their house and their apparently bitchy neighbor.

After eating at the Curry Shop

Kenisha got a call on her cell. Her ringtone was "Make it Rain." She picked it up. It was TenTen.

"...WER'E WHAT?!! YAY!!...Are we taking them?...YAY!!!!...SEE YA THEN!!!!" Kenisha hung up and gave Lee a wide toothy smile.

"WE'RE GOING BABY SHOPPING TOMMOROW!!!"

Tomorrow morning

"WE'RE HERE!!!!"

"YAY!!!"

TenTen and Kenisha hugged at the front door while Lee and Neji shook hands like men.**(Me: Are they men? TenTen: I guess so...)**

"HEY, THE PARTY'S OVER HERE," Emily yelled from the couch, pointing at her ever growing stomach.

"Yes, E-chan, we know. So, we're going shopping with you and Sasuke, right?"

"I'm helping them pay for everything too," Neji said,"It isn't like they can't afford it, but I've heard that Emily "over buys". And TenTen-chan does the same thing." He turned to Kenisha. "I haven't heard any about you. Do you over shop?"

Kenisha shook her head. "Of course not." She had her fingers crossed from inside her overlong sleeves.

"Then let's go," Sasuke said, grabbing his and Emily's coats and leading the group out the door.

At the mall

"Okay, we're gonna split up and meet back at the McDonalds restaurant for lunch. Understand?"

"GOT IT, BOSS!!!"

"I told you to stop calling me that..."

"I DON'T CARE!!!"

"Fine...let's go." Sasuke, Emily, Katie, and Yamamoto went to the west part of the mall and Neji, TenTen, Lee, and Kenisha went to the east part of the mall.

With Sasuke's Group

"LOOK, I FOUND SOME REALLY CUTE--"

"Emi-tenshi, is it really necessary to yell throughout the store?"

"YES, BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT AND HAVE A RIGHT TO BECAUSE OF SAID CONDITION!!! SO LOOK AT THESE WITH ME!!"

Sasuke sighed and followed Emily into the Children's Place store, which was full of older pregnant women and thier husbands, who looked like they'd rather be home watching two other men kill each other than walk around a mall. Sasuke felt their pain.

"Emily-chan, you were right; these _are_ cute!!" Katie was holding up tiny baby-sized kimonos, one blue and one light red. The blue one had little rain drops embroidered on it and the red one had little balls of flame on it. Sasuke turned away from them.

"I don't do kimonos..."

"YOU CAN AND YOU WILL!!!! NOW GO PAY FOR THESE!!" Emily scared the other preganant women out of their spots in line and went up to the front, pulling Sasuke with her. Katie and Yamamoto were stuck apoligizing to everyone they saw and explaining to them that these actions were temporary. The people didn't believe them.

As they walked out of the store, Katie sighed.

"This is the first of many..."

"My jaw is already aching..." Yamamoto agreed, and they both trailed after the flame-using couple.

With Neji's Group

"FOR THE LAST TIME TENTEN-CHAN, THAT IS NOT FOR YOU!!!!"

"BUT NEJI-KUN!!!!!" TenTen gave him the puppy eyes and pointed at the large butcher knife on display in one of the kitchenware stores across from them. Neji sighed and TenTen squealed.

"YAY!!!" TenTen and Kenisha ran into the store like starving lions.

When Lee gave him a quizzical look, Neji said, "She's a good cook. She needs more supplies." Lee nodded and they followed the girls out of the store and into a clothing store, more notably Macy's.

"YOSH!!! WE'RE GONN--Wait, did I just say "Yosh!"?"

TenTen nodded. "Yeah, you did. Do't tell me you're turning into--"

"I CAN'T BE!!! NOT YOUR SENSEI!!! PLEASE--"

A lady walking past them shushed her.

"Know what lady? SHUT UP AND MIND YOUR BUSINESS," TenTen yelled after her, who ran into the nearby JCPenny with her 5 year old. "Damn lady, trying to tell you to shut up..." TenTen said, dragging Kenisha away from the entrance of JCPenny, who was trying to kill that lady that told her to shut up.

The continued into Macy's and browsed through the clothing section reserved for babies. "I don't want to be here...its so stupid..." Neji growled as he moved out of the way of a mom and her two rowdy kids. "That women right there doesn't even _need_ another baby..."

"Well yeah. It's not like she can help herself either. Most families don't know when to stop because they want a lot of kids," TenTen said, sneaking a hand into Neji's. Then Neji thought for a minunte. "And neither does Emily. Her kids were made by accident." He heard a rustling behind him and saw that TenTen was looking at baby booties**(Emily: The ones that go on your feet. Me: THEY KNOW!!!)** so he decided to let it slide. But what he didn't know was that that was a clone.

"Tell me something I don't know," Kenisha said as she brushed her hand over the clothes on the rack beside her.

"Kenisha," she heard someone hiss from the rack. Kenisha leaned into the rack and ran into two chocolate buns. _'Holy shit, they even smell like chocolate!!!,'_ she thought and continued to sniff them. People outside her little world were staring at her incredoulously, wondering what in the world she could be doing sniffing at clothes like that.

"Would you stop smelling my buns and get in here!" TenTen pulled Kenisha into the rack and people outside the rack thought that she had wanted to smell more and got inside but tripped and fell.

"Your buns smell like chocolate...why do they smell like chocolate? I haven't heard of a shampoo like--"

"SHUT UP ABOUT THE BUNS!!! Anyway, I stole Neji's Visa, so where to first?" Kenisha's eyes got a big and watery. TenTen knew what was next.

"WE'RE GOING TO GAMESTOP AND BUYING THAT WII I ALWAYS WANTED!!!"

"TO GAMESTOP!!"

The two hyper kunoichi ran out of the rack and out of Macy's before neji and Lee knew they were gone. Mainly because to them they weren't gone, thanks to shadow clones.

With Sasuke's Group

"HOLY SHIT, WAS THAT KENISHA AND TENTEN?! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY GOING WHEN THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SHARING THIS TORTURE-I MEAN, SHOPPING FOR BABY STUFF?!!"

"Sasuke, you aren't making a good cover. I'd suggest you run, but then you'd have a pissed off fire mistress chasing after you and disturbing the peace. You might as well get them before she gets you," Yamamoto said and pushed him out of Aeropostle and then Sasuke ran after the two crazy kunoichi with Neji's loaded Visa chack card.

* * *

"IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" 

"NEVER!!"

"KENISHA-CHAN, IF YOU DO NOT STOP, I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU CURRY ANYMORE!!!"

Kenisha nearly stopped but TenTen pulled her along.

"I CAN MAKE CURRY ON MY OWN, SO KEEP RUNNING," she yelled in Kenisha's face as they rounded the corner to Hot Topic.

"TENTEN-CHAN, IF YOU DON'T STOP, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH ANY ACTION MOVIES FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. **I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!!!"**

TenTen turned her head only to see Neji's Byakugan staring through her**(Emily: Or at her, if you catch my drift... TenTen: EMILY!!!!)**

"I didn't want to have to do this, but it's the only way: WATER STYLE: GREAT ICE WATERFALL!!"

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!" A giant cascade of ice-caked water fell upon the two males ninja. It drove them farther away from the girls and closer to Sasuke and Emily, who were running not too far behind.

"WHAT THE F--K IS THIS??!!! KENISHA-CHAN!!!!" Emily jumped over the water got out a summoning scroll. She bit her thumb and dragged a line through the black lettering. A puff of smoke erupted around her and she was on top of...a surfboard?

"E-CHAN, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO GET YOU IN STYLE, KE-CHAN!! AND THIS IS IT," Emily proclaimed as she did 180.

"KNOW WHAT? SCREW IT!! I'M GONNA STOP YOU USING AS MUCH FORCE AS NECESSARY WITHOUT KILLING YOU OR YOUR KIDS!!! METAL TYPHOON!!" TenTen got out her gynormous scroll and threw a bunch of shuriken into the waterfall and made it spin. The new sharp and spiky water typoon went toward Emily and Sasuke, who was still running on the ground.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!" It swept them away and slammed them into Claire's and a lot of irritated 12 year olds.

* * *

Lee didn't know where he was until he got up and hit a black lacy bra. _'Holy shit...am I really in...?'_ He looked up and realized in horror that Kenisha had swept him into Victoria's Secret. 

_'Ah damn...'_

"Hey sir, you'll have to pay for that before you get in it," said a lady in uniform walking by, smiling. "Who's the girl you're getting it for?"

_'Damn, this lady is nosy...' _Lee thought, but kept his expression as friendly as possible."I actually got hit with a water jutsu from my girlfriend and got swept here by accident. May I ask where the way out is?" The lady pointed to somewhere far off in the large store.

"Over there, I suspect. Have a nice day." She walked away and flashed another smile at Lee before turning the corner. When Lee got up in front of a mirror to fix his shirt, which he assumed was just unbuttoned, he gasped. It was ripped off of him, only tiny fabrics clinging to his toned chest and washboard abs.

"Damn it, I liked this shirt," he cursed as he turned around in the mirror to see how much damage was done. His back was fine, just a thin scratch where he slammed into the rack. The rest of him was okay too, except his dignity. A bunch of other women were staring very animatedly at his abs and muscled chest. _'Kenisha-chan is going to kill me...'_

**(Me: Yes, in this fanfiction, Lee-kun has fangirls. TenTen: Not even when I knew him, did he ever have fangirls. Sasuke and Neji: It's only cuz he's not available and he has a toned body that every stupid bitch goes after... Me and TenTen: I guess so...)**

"OH MY GOD, HE'S ACTUALLY HERE!!!"

"LEE-KUN, I LOVE YOUR BODY!!!"

"Pour chocolate sauce and call me your ice-cream cone..." Lee's eyebrow twitched at the comment.

"YOU BITCHES ARE CRAZY," Lee screamed as he ran away from the hormone-stricken girls, which followed like a pack of wild hyenas after a rat. "HELP ME, GOD!!!!"

* * *

"AH YEAH!!! I'M GONNA BE PLAYING MY WII UNTIL I GO BLIND!!!! 

"YEAH!! WHO KNEW THAT GETTING A GAME BASED ON OURSELVES COULD BE SO MUCH FUN?!" Kenisha and TenTen walked out of the mall with a bunch of bags piled on their backs.

"Damn, that was fun, TenTen-nee-chan. We should do this more often," Kenisha said, hoisting another ag on her shoulders and getting into a runner's stance.

"Come on, let's go home before the others find--"

"Before we find what, TenTen-chan?" TenTen and Kenisha turned around anime style and faced the angry and wet face of Neji.

"Uh-uh, hi Neji-kun...fancy seeing you here...hehehe...RUN!!!"

"I CAN'T!!!! THIS STUFF IS WEIGHING ME DOWN," Kenisha whined, trying to run with their belongings but only wiggling under the weight.

"THEN GIVE ME SOME, HURRY!!!" Kenisha tossed some of the baggage to TenTen and then they both ran away from the mall, throwing shuriken and kunai at Neji as they went.

* * *

Lee was at his house, his door locked and boarded up from the inside and his blinds and curtains throughout his house closed. Lee, being the man that he is, was hiding underneath his bed with a flashlight and a bag of Cheetos. _'Now I know how Sasuke and Neji feel...'_

_

* * *

_

**Me: Longest filler EVER!!!**

**Emily: You didn't need to make it this long, you know...**

**Me: Not the point!!**

**Katie: Then, what exactly, is the point?**

**Me: The point is I updated, so NYAAH!!!**

**Neji and TenTen: Please Review!!**


	29. Lee's BDay, prt 1

**Me: Sorry for not updating in a REALLY long time!!**

**Emily: Yeah, you deprived them of this story and decided to spoil it with the sequel!!**

**Me: Look, I couldn't resist!! And besides, I'm gonna wait a while before I post Chapter 12 of the sequel just so I can post these ones!!**

**Tsunade: Then lets make it final: By order of the 5th Hokage, Tsunade of the Sannin, I say that Kenisha cannot post any more chapters for ****The Great War of Iwa and Konoha**** until she gets at least 4 chapters up on ****A Year of Love and Lust.**** That is all, people, and have a nice day. Even though it will take a _really_ long time...**

**Katie and Emily: Baa-chan, you scare us...**

**Me: WHAT DO YOU MEAN "IT'LL TAKE A _REALLY_ LONG TIME"??!?!!?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only own my OC's and their summonings...and the surviving Kimochi clan.**

**Hermione, Emily, Katie: Damn you...**

**Me: Yeah, it's a gift.**

**'Inner thoughts'**

**(Author Conversations)**

_'Characters Thinking/Talking back to Inners'_

"Talking out loud"

**"Summonings talking"**

**"a FANGIRL/ Naruto's demon voice"**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

"Neji-kun, you are the biggest bastard to walk this earth."

"Hn." **(TenTen: THE RETURN OF THE ONE SYLLABLE SENTENCE!! Neji: Hn...Dammit, you made me stop.)**

Kenisha and TenTen were held by the collar as Neji lead them home; their belongings were still on their backs.

"Neji-kun, I'm not talking to you for a week, you jerk." Neji smirked.

"I'll live, just not as well as usual," Neji said, smirking. Kenisha growled.

"CAN YOU PLEASE PUT ME DOWN NOW?!!" Yes, Kenisha was being lifted about 6 inches off the ground by the collar of her shirt. TenTen sighed.

"Kenisha-nee-chan, you're fighting a losing battle. Let's just deal with Ice-Man until he's ready to let us go," TenTen said, not looking at Neji.

They arrived at Lee's house, Kenisha's jaw dropped. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE? LEE-KUN?!!" Neji covered his ears, causing Kenisha to fall to the ground and TenTen to rub her neck tenderly. As Neji screwed up his eyes, TenTen hit him upside the head.

"That was for stretching my shirt," she said, sighing as Kenisha broke down the door. "Dammit, Kenisha-nee-chan..." She followed her through the broken down door, Neji trailing behind her, his hands in his pockets.

* * *

"Lee-kun, where are you?" It was very dark in the house, even when the sunlight from the outside was pouring through the doorway. "Lee-kun?" 

"Kenisha-chan, in here" was heard from somewhere near the back of the house. She followed the voice and came upon the darkest part of the house.

She heard a rustling from the bedroom and knocked down that door. She saw Lee squirming out from under the bed, a flashlight in one hand, Cheeto bag in the other, and a half-eaten Cheeto in his mouth. Kenisha squealed.

"You're shirtless!!" She took a moment to hug his naked torso and then when Lee cleared his throat she got off of him, blushing faintly. She turned her attention to his injuries.

"You're all scratched up, you're eating Cheetos, and the house is boarded up!! What happened?" Lee sighed heavily.

"I...hate...fangirls," he said, dashing under the bed when he heard TenTen and Neji enter.

"Lee, its just us," TenTen said, finding the light switch and turning it on. The room was clean for the most part, except for the messy sheets and the Cheetos bag on the floor.

"Oh thank God," Lee said, crawling back out from under the bed. "I thought you were Ami and her gang again..." Kenisha and Tenten gasped.

"_AMI_ IS AFTER YOU," TenTen yelled, clutching her head.

"THAT BITCH, SHE'S AFTER THE WRONG KUNOICHI'S BOYFRIEND," Kenisha said, slamming her fist into her palm.

"Can you please stop yelling and help me calm him down?" Amazingly, Neji was patting Lee on the back and helping him.

"THE WORLD HAS ENDED!!" TenTen began running around the small room, literally bouncing off the walls until Neji grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her to a spot on the floor next to him.

"TenTen-chan, shut up," Neji said, then turning to Lee. "The one surefire way for them to get off you and turn to your kick ass girlfriend is to openly love her in front of them. Then they'll just get their asses kicked." Lee nodded and then he grimaced, putting his head down.

"What's wrong, Lee-kun," Kenisha said, kneeling next to him. Lee muttered something intellegible, but Kenisha sure caught it.

"DAMMIT, THEY'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU ALONE!!!" TenTen rolled her eyes and as they made the circle around the room, they laid on the calendar. She gasped.

"DAMMIT, YOU'RE RIGHT!!! HE'LL NEVER MAKE IT!!"

"What the f--k is wrong here," Neji said, obviously pissed.

"It's Lee's 16th birthday tommorrow, Neji-kun" TenTen said as Lee shivered in his new shirt, courtesy of Kenisha.

"Just take me now so I do not have to live through it," Lee said solemnly.

"God or me?" TenTen smacked Kenisha upside the head.

"Sometimes the only way I can tell you and Naruto apart is the fact that you're different genders..."

"AND THAT'S IT?!?!? TENTEN-NEE-CHAN!!!"

* * *

Emily, Sasuke, Yamato**(Me: I finally got his name right!!)**, and Katie were walking slowly to the Hyuga household, cold and pissed off. 

"I'm never shopping at Claire's again," Emily said, picking at a bruise she got from one of the preps that was shopping there.

"You're telling me; I never even _liked_ that place," Sasuke mumbled, picking a plastic bead necklace out of his _chicken-ass_ hair.

"Well, we're going home," Yamato said, throwing an earring that was lodged in his ear at Sasuke. The sharp end of it hit Sasuke in the back of the head, but didn't pierce into his skull, fortunately. It just pissed him off.

"What the HELL was that for," Sasuke said sternly, turning around and getting into Yamato's face. Emily and Katie laughed uncontrollably, holding their sides.

"Because, you need to loosen up, and also because I wanted to see your reaction...it was priceless!" Sasuke glared, but it didn't peturb Yamato.

"I will get you back, one day, Yamato..."

"Sasuke-koishi, you sound like Darth Vader. Shut the hell up," Emily said, her personality changing quickly as the sun went down. With that said, she stalked off to the Uchiha household, a confused Sasuke dogging behind her.

"Her kids obviously don't like the dark," Katie said, sighing and pushing her glasses farther up her nose. Yamato sighed with her and draped an arm over her shoulders.

"I'm sure that ours won't either.." Katie blushed faintly at the thought of children, and Yamato kissed her cheek. "I'm ready when you're ready...you're so cute when you're unsure..."

Katie swiped at him playfully. "Shut up! I'm 16!" Yamato just grinned and pulled Katie closer.

"C'mon, let's go home, Katie-hime," he said, walking towards the oncoming darkness where their home resided.

* * *

Lee opened his eyes and instantly closed them in fear; he knew what day it was. _'Why is it that as soon as I get a steady, skilled, smart, and beautiful girlfriend that I get fangirls that want to take me from her?'_

He turned over and he stumbled upon a note on Kenisha's pillow. He rubbed his eyes to make sure it was real and then picked it up.

It read: "Hey Lee-kun, I heard that; you really need to stop saying your thoughts out loud. Anyway, Lee-kun, don't worry. I'm only going to be gone for a little while. You can take care of yourself until then, can't you?" Lee chuckled when Kenisha wrote inbetween stars "kisses". "I'm sure that you'll love the present I'm getting ready for you!! I know you're not a big fan, but I'm gonna convert you, baby!" Lee nearly put the note down until he noticed a P.S. at the bottom.

"P.S. Your gift will also take care of your fangirls. -wink wink- LOVE YOU, LEE-KUN!! -kisses-" Lee chuckled again and got out of bed, placing the note on his bedside table. After that he closed his curtains and went ot his closet, getting his clothes out of it. He was wearing some casual wear for his 16th birthday: a black T-shirt and blue jeans with rips at the knees. Lee picked up his clothes and went into the bathroom, turning on the shower. When he turned around and faced away from the shower head, he saw another note. "Take a quick shower. I'm not sure if your fangirls know how to do this, but I think they might've tapped into our water lines to stop the flow so they could catch you--" Lee didn't want to read the last part and scrubbed himself furiously, only taking a little time afterward to wash his hair, which had gotten to the lower back of his neck since he'd neglected to cut it. Kenisha said it looked cute, and that was fine with him.

He got out and saw the clothes he chose ironed waiting for him on the bed and another note next to them. As he put them on, he read the note:

"OK, so I'm _sorta_ coming in every 5 seconds to help you, but what can a girl do, you know? Anyway, I'm not coming back after this, so read carefully: Meet TenTen and Emily at the curry shop at 12:30, OK? And by the way, don't eat a big breakfast...the fangirls touched that. Anyway, see ya later!" Lee chuckled and brushed his teeth while brushing his hair. After checking his appearance in teh mirror, he put his clothes on, making sure to slip his nun-chuks in his belt before walking out of the bathroom, thinking aloud.

"Why would they want to touch my Cookie Crisp? No wait, hang on a second, HOW COULD THEY GET TO MY COOKIE CRISP?!?!!?!? I have had the pantry guarded by Bai Hu ever since I could summon him in case TenTen had a chocolate craving..." Lee sighed and went to the pantry and un-summoned Bai Hu, who nodded as he disappeared. "There's always the chocolate PopTarts Kenisha-chan has..." He cringed at the thought of having to go through the booby traps and Hokkaido to get to the tarts of chocolaty goodness. He exited the kitchen and went to the front hall, slipping on his black Vans. Locking the door behind him, he set out to find TenTen and Hinata.

At the Konoha Gates

"HEY KONOHA, TEMARI OF THE SAND IS HERE!!!" Temari ran through the gates to a certain bun-haired girl and gripped her in a bear hug. "How are you, Tennie-chan?"

"I'm good, how about you; I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I'm doing great now that I'm here with you guys!" The girls seperated and walked through the crowded streets of Konoha and into the outskirts of the vilage, where the Nara household resided. Temari ran up to the door and knocked on it impatiently. "SHIKA-KUN!!!"

"Troublesome woman..." was heard through the door as it was opened, **slowly**, by the shadow-wielder, Shikamaru Nara. "What do you wan--" He couldn't finish his sentence because Temari glomp-tackled him, which led to Shikamaru being dragged into the kitchen by Temari, who was hungry.

"Where's your ice-cream?"

"Ice-cream? IN NOVEMBER?! You really are Temari-chan..." Shikamaru got out the chocolate ice-cream in the back of the freezer and gave the box to Temari, who busted out a spoon and chowed down.

TenTen sweatdropped. "After you two are done catching up, meet me at the curry shop. Hinata and I will be there waiting for the birthday boy."

"Whose birthday is it today," Temari asked after swallowing her large spoonfull of ice-cream.

"Lee's, duh, Temmy-chan. Just be there at 12:00, ok?"

"OK, just don't expect us to be on time, this is Lazy Ass we're talking about..." Temari gestured to Shikamaru, who was busy catching some Z's slumped over in his seat at the kitchen table.

"Alright, see ya then, Temmy."

"Are you leaving already, TenTen," Yoshino Nara, Shikamaru's mother, called from the laundry room.

"Yes, Mrs. Nara. I'll see you all later. Goodbye!!" With that, Konoha's Weapon's Mistress went out the door, closing it swiftly before dashing to the hyuga household on the other side of the village.

At the Hyuga Household

"DO YOU KNOW HOW FREAKIN' HARD IT IS TO FIND YOU WHEN YOU'RE ON THE MOVE," Kenisha yelled into TenTen's face; her own face was red from running around so much with the weights that she stole from Lee's dojo. Why did she put on all 5 sets of them?

"Kenisha-nee-chan, shut up. I was welcoming Temari back to the village and putting Operation: Lee's 16th B-Day into action."

"OK, OK, just being me, I guess..." She plopped down on a comfy armchair, exhausted. She still hadn't gotten Lee's present, and it was already 11:23. Only an hour and seven minutes left until he went to the shop, expecting everything to be ready.

"You're not being you; you're not anxious all the time," TenTen said, closing the distance between her and the younger girl, giving her a pat on the back.

"Well, how can I not? He's my boyfriend for God's sake!"

"And Hinata worried about Naruto's birthday while the rest of us were out on a mission, but she didn't get anxious!"

"Well then, what exactly did she do?"

"She uhh...sorta fainted after Naruto bear-hugged her and the lifesize frog-version of himself, but she wasn't anxious!!"

"How do you call that not anxious!!"

"COULD YOU TWO FREAKIN' SHUT UP!?!"

The older girls shrank into the chair as Hanabi came in, red-faced and Byakugan-energized. "I'm trying to get some sleep because last night all I heard was "Oh my God, Neji-k-kun!! That feels good!" and "Wait, don't stop! Ah!" GOD! I had nightmares the entire night and its coming into my head as I fall asleep with my eyes open!!!"

"TenTen-nee-chan, what the hell did I just hear?"

"You just heard me telling you that Tennie and Ice Cube did the horizontal hokie-pokie last night," Hanabi said, sticking her tongue out at TenTen. Kenisha just sat there, her mouth agape.

"YOU HEARD WHAT?!"

**'THAT LITLE SHRIMP IS DEAD!!,' **Inner TenTen said.

_'Welcome back, Inner Tennie.'_

**'Glad to be back, TenTen. Now glare!'**

_'Yes ma'am!'_ TenTen death-glared at Hanabi, who Hyuga glared back.

"YOU HEARD ME!"

TenTen became red in the face and quickly teleported out of the room.

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, RUN AWAY FROM THE INNOCENT AND SWEET," Hanabi yelled at the smoke.

"Hanabi, how do you know all of this happened," Kenisha said after she regained her voice.

"You'd think it'd be hard to hear things in this house...it was like an intercom was placed in Neji-nii-san's room. And when I used the Byakugan to see what was wrong..." Hanabi shivered.

Kenisha got up and left Hanabi to her...disturbing mental images and teleported to Anko's house.

At Anko's House

"It took ya long enough, kid!"

"Look, your house is extremely hard to find! Not everyone would choose to live in the _Forest_ of _Death!!_" Anko just giggled and let Kenisha inside, closing the door behind her.

"So, you came for it," Anko said, leaning on her kitchen counter.

"Why else would I be here, Anko-obasan," Kenisha said, smiling wide, propping her legs up on the table and leaning back. She and Anko had had relations since before the Kimochi Massacre on Ninja IM, but it wasn't until just recently that she discovered that Anko was her aunt through extensions.

Anko smiled too, going into the pantry and getting out a box of...

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR DUMPLINGS, ANKO-OBASAN!!"

"BUT THEY'RE SPICY!!!"

"...Spicy?..." Kenisha looked at the box's label and sure enough, it said "SPICY HOT" in big red letters. Her mouth watered. "Well...maybe one..."

"YEAH! LET'S DIG IN!!"

10 minutes later

Anko wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and Kenisha held in a burp. "Best...dumplings...ever..."

Kenisha got up and went into the bathroom to wash up, only to find the thing that she came to Anko's house in the first place for on top of the toilet seat. She smirked and changed into it, singing a rock song under her breath. "In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found, FALLEN LEAVES, FALLEN LEAVES--"

"FALLEN LEAVES, ON THE GROUND. Hey kid, you done yet?" Kenisha turned away from the mirror and smirked at the door.

"Maybe, maybe not, you're a big girl, come on and check..." Anko groaned.

_'Sometimes I wish I never taught her how to be so fresh all the time...'_ Anko thought, grabbing a kunai and licking it with a fiery expression. "Then again, my neice was never one to negate her teachings..." she said out loud, jamming the kunai through the lock and busting in.

"Do you know where I am, Anko-obasan?..." came the echo of Kenisha's voice when Anko jumped into the empty bathroom. She smirked and took a half step forward, extending her arm towards the handle of the shower.

"I can take a guess..." Anko slammed the handle down to the hot end and waited. "3...2...1..."

"OH MY GOD!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!" Kenisha ran out of the shower, getting her foot wrapped up in the curtain and falling down. She was sopping wet and glaring at Anko. "What the hell man? You just burned off the disgusting makeup that was on my face, and now I'm wet with hot water, which will only add to the sweat that I've built up trying to..." Kenisha thought for a minute and then jumped up and hugged her aunt.

"ARIGATOU, ANKO-OBASAN!! JA NE," she yelled as she ran out of the house and jumped through the trees of the Forest of Death. Anko went to teh window and watched as her neice's form got smaller at it's own fast rate.

"I swear, that kid is almost as wild as me..." She closed the curtains and plopped down on the couch, sighing, turning on MTV.

"Almost..."

* * *

**"So girls, are we all ready for Operation: Get Lee's sexy body from that Kimochi brat?"**

**"MA'AM YES MA'AM!!!"**

**"Is the secret weapon ready as well?"**

**"MA'AM YES MA'AM!!!"**

**"THEN LET'S GO GET OURSELVES A PEICE OF HIM!!!"**

**"YOSH!!!"**

The fangirls ran out of their hideout **(Katie: God knows where that place is...)** and into the crowded streets of Konoha, getting ready to execute their "master" plan.

**

* * *

**

**Emily: I've never been so scared of girly-girls in my life...**

**Katie: I've never been afraid of anything, but this is a time for a personality change...**

**TenTen: Pfft, you haven't seen anything yet. Just wait until they start...the _Chase_...**

**Neji and Sasuke: You would've never seen anything so unimaginably frightening in your entire lifetime. And if you live to see it twice...**

**Lee: -shivers-**

**Kenisha: ANYWAY, THAT'S IT FOR NOW!! GET READY FOR PART 2 WHENEVER I CAN GET TO IT!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
